Dark and Cold
by Midnight172013R
Summary: Caroline has finally reached her breaking point. After Silas kills her mother leaving her vulnerable and broken, she turns it off after hearing about the one night stand between Klaus and Hayley. Now an emotionless Caroline leads to Stefan's concern. Desperate Stefan calls Klaus for help and Caroline is sent to New Orleans. How will Klaus react to Caroline turning off her humanity?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Hey guys so here this is a Klaroline story. Klaus is in New Orleans, Caroline is still in Mystic Falls but something happens. So this is more of prologue really.

Caroline was frozen, frozen watching as Stefan and Damon picked up the body preparing to bury it. Caroline was feeling numb as she watched this. It was too much, she couldn't take feeling this way. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Caroline wanted to make the pain go away. She couldn't take it. She listened to Stefan and Damon as they talked about 'it'. She hated this town because someone always was killed. And now it was her mother who was being buried. Especially not with the next thing that she overheard them discuss.

_"Great the one time we actually need Klaus he is off in New Orleans. Why is he there again?"_

_"You know why Damon," _Stefan said.

_"Right, because Klaus has a little bun in the oven with Tyler's werewolf friend." _Her heart stopped at hearing this. Klaus had slept with Hayley? Hayley? And now they were having a baby together. Suddenly she felt as if she wanted to die, everything in her life was falling apart and Caroline couldn't take it. She felt the pain of losing her mother, of her father, Bonnie, all those times Damon had tried to killed her and hurt her, every bad thing that ever happen hit her with full force like a truck. And the one to make her go over the edge was losing Klaus. She finally realized that she had feelings for him and that she had been in denial. This broke her out of denial and broke her completely. She felt like she had just shattered into a million pieces and was still breaking somehow. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to end._"Maybe you should turn it off." _Elena's words rang in her ears. Perhaps she was right, Click. It was off and the tears had stopped streaming down her face and it became emotionless. She sighed, Elena was right this was better.

Note: So there is the first chapter. Just so you know right now there really is no Klayley, and the baby is real. But don't worry it's still no Klayley. If you think I should continue three reviews please and I will update. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Turn it back on Caroline," Stefan said. They had gone inside to talk and Caroline sat down on the sofa of the living where she found her mother's body. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Why would I do that? Elena was right, I should have done this a long time ago." Stefan stared at her.

"You mean the emotionless Elena that had been trying to kill you and your mom." She shrugged.

"And my mom's dead. Tyler's gone, Bonnie's dead. So what I don't know why I wasted my time caring."

"Caroline-

"Save it Stefan,"

"Blondie has definitely gone off the deep end this time." Damon said entering the room after burying the sheriff's body.

"Whatever, I'm hungry." She said walking over to the fridge only to find that there was only one blood bag left. She groaned and tossed it to the side. She wanted more and she found herself wanting it fresh. Caroline walked to the door till Stefan blocked her path.

"Caroline, turn it back on. You're supposed to be bright and bubbly." She rolled her eyes.

"That was the old Caroline, Stefan. And on offense she was weak; I think we all know we're better off without her. I'm not turning it on Stefan, I like it. I like being like this." She smirked. Damon shrugged.

"She's got a point there." Damon said. Stefan turned to glare at him.

"Damon you're not helping," He said. There was a knock before the door opened. Matt entered the room.

"I heard what happened, I came as soon as I could. Caroline are you- He was cut off when in the next second he found himself pinned to the wall by her. She smirked.

"Perfect timing," Stefan turned to them.

"NO!" But she her fangs already extended and she bit into his skin. Matt made a strangled noise as she began to drink from him. Before anyone could react Caroline was thrown again the wall by something stronger and faster. Rebekah. She growled at Caroline as she tightened her hand around her throat. Rebekah wouldn't let this baby vampire harm her boyfriend. Boyfriend? She blinked twice was Matt her boyfriend now? She turned back to Matt and watched him slump to the floor holding his neck that was still bleeding. Caroline snarled and tried to break free so that she could drink more of his sweet blood. Rebekah didn't care; she had to protect Matt and snapped Caroline's neck. Caroline fell to the ground with a thud and Stefan flashed over examining her to see if she would be alright. Rebekah flashed over to Matt making sure that he was alright.

"Matt are you ok?" She cried. Matt looked at her, her eyes filled with concern. He nodded.

"I will be fine, what's wrong with Caroline?" He asked. Damon smirked.

"Caroline finally lost it though I am surprise it wasn't sooner. I always knew vampire Barbie would break someday. And I was right." Damon said. Stefan glared at his older brother.

"Caroline, turned her emotions off. I don't know why, she has always been strong." Stefan says starting to lift her up.

"Ah baby bro, she just lost her mother I think we can all see why blondie did it." Damon said. Rebekah turned to them.

"There really is no switch it's really just another way for denial. But it also helps those to let ourselves go. It's basically freedom of emotions really. When you don't really think that much you don't really have time to feel as well." Rebekah said. Stefan nodded and Damon's phone buzzed.

"Looks like we have some more problems Stef, it seems that since Bonnie died Silas is now alive as well. We really don't have time to deal with Blondie's emotion less state." Rebekah turned to Matt.

"I think it's time we leave before anything big happens." Matt nodded. He really had, had just enough of this town.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Damon asked.

"Around the world, later Salvatore." Rebekah said flashing Matt and her out. Stefan sighed and carried Caroline upstairs to her bedroom. Damon followed.

"Stefan we both know Silas is a much bigger issue than vampire Barbie. The end of the world? Or Blondie's humanity." Stefan just shook his head.

"I just can't believe that she would turn it off. Of all vampires she seemed to be untouchable really in some way." Damon rolled his eyes. "Damon we have to help her." Damon gave him a look.

"Great idea, lets help vampire Barbie while Silas ends up bringing hell on Earth." Damon shook his head.

"Ok Damon, you check on this matter of Silas, and for now I will stay with Caroline and try to keep her under control." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well Stefan she's better either way, if anything happens at least we know she just being a vampire." Stefan glared at him as he walked out of the room. Stefan looked at Caroline who laid on the bed. She had reminded him of Lexi in so many ways. And now it seems that his best friend needed someone. Stefan wanted to but he knew that Damon couldn't fight Silas himself. As Stefan thought about this he went downstairs and grabbed the blood bag before walking back upstairs. He found her awake once again sitting up and rubbing her neck.

"Hey," He said entering the room.

"That original bitch snapped my neck. Where did she go? I want to kick her ass." Caroline said. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"She's gone Caroline, and she's an original Caroline I don't think you want to take on someone who is older than you." She rolled her eyes.

"Please Stefan, I think I could at least snap her neck." He held out the blood bag to her. She shook her head.

"No Stefan I want real blood." Stefan glared at her.

"Caroline, you almost killed Matt. I don't think now is the time to argue about blood." She snorted.

"Fine, I will go get some myself." She snapped and hopped off the bed heading for the door till Stefan blocked her path again. She glared at him. "Stefan I don't need a babysitter!" She yelled annoyed with Stefan. How could he not understand that she was hungry? And why was he making such a big deal out of this?

"Caroline, I don't think now is the time to leave." He said. She rolled her eyes and sighed having an idea.

"Fine," She pouted and grabbed the blood bag. Stefan let out a breath that he had been holding in. Suddenly Caroline flashed to him grabbing his arm and throwing him in the wall and flashed to the window opening it and hopping out before flashing to the towns square. She looked around and was glad that it was really late and no one was really here. She smirked when she found a girl perhaps younger than her walking alone. Caroline walked to her.

"Do not scream," She used her compulsion. The girl nodded and Caroline felt her fangs lengthen before they pierced the girls skin. Caroline drank greedily she could feel the girl slowly becoming weak and her heart was starting to slow. Just as she was about to finish her meal she was hauled away from the girl. She cursed when she found Stefan. He compelled her to leave. But Caroline wasn't going to give up that easily. She shoved Stefan to the side.

"No!" Stefan cried but it was too late Caroline had tore the girls throat out and the girl collapsed to the ground dead. Caroline smirked her fangs still out and blood dripping from her fangs and lips. Stefan swallowed hard he had to think of something. He flashed to Caroline at once and gave an 'I'm sorry' look before snapped her neck once again. She dropped to the ground in his arms. As he held her up he took out his phone and dialed the number quickly.

"Klaus," He said. "Something happened. It's Caroline. I need your help."

Note: So there you go another chapter. Sorry for the delay was studying. By the way remember guys the first chapter was more of a prologue and it was suppose to be short. I was trying to see if I should continue or not. Slowly the chapters will get even longer than this. So Klaus will be in the next chapter. But I first wanted to show how much Caroline has changed. I also wanted to show that Stefan really is a good friend to her. So this was just a taste of bad Caroline. Klaus will interact with Caroline next chapter when they head to New Orleans. So five reviews and I will update. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was sitting in the bar having a drink listening to his messages. Klaus was feeling as if his whole world was crashing down. Marcel was king of New Orleans, he had a baby on the way, and he had witches to deal with. Klaus could care less about the baby as far as he was concern it could die along with the mother. If anything Klaus hated her very existence, he was already thinking of many different ways to kill her. Klaus sighed and listened to his message from Elijah.

_"Niklaus, I know you don't really wish to talk or to anyone really for that matter. But with this girl pregnant with your child you should show some responsiablity. I think it would be best to know the mother of your child. To bond with her. It would be the right thing to do for your baby-_ Klaus deleted the message. He swore to every god or goddess that if he ever heard anything to do with Hayley and the baby or having to 'bond' with her, there will be heads rolling.

_"Klaus," _It was Stefan's voice that echoed through the phone. _"Something has happened. It's Caroline." _Klaus's heart clenched at hearing the name of the girl of his affections. _"I need your help." _Klaus couldn't believe it. Something had happened to Caroline. Was she dead? He was going to rip someone apart who ever had done anything to his girl. Klaus stopped and shook his head. Anything to her. He corrected his thoughts. _"Can you come to Mystic Falls,"_ And with that the message ended. Klaus hung up the phone and reached into his pocket for his wallet.

"Going somewhere Klaus?" Camille the bartender walked over to him with a friendly smile. Well to him he thought it was friendly but in reality she was basically flirting with him.

"It seems there are pressing issues that I must attend to." He said paying the bill. She frowned.

"So you won't be having your annul drinking time tonight?" He nodded. Klaus had always seemed to come around ten for a drink and Camille had become a friend to him by talking to him. Klaus liked her as a friend, but Klaus wasn't dumb either he could tell that sometimes she seemed to flirt with him. But he brushed it off because the only person that he could ever think about was Caroline. Even though they weren't together it was like he was dating her. He didn't want to ever be with another woman not even for a food resource. Klaus left without another word and now was off to find Caroline.

Caroline sighed lying on her bed in Stefan's cellar room. Damon and Stefan were upstairs discussing about Silas. She couldn't believe they locked her up. She was irritated by them as well as hungry. She heard movement before the lock on the door screeched and the door opened to reveal Elena. Elena looked at her best friend with sadness in her eyes.

"Caroline, I am so sorry." She said looking down. Caroline sat up and rolled her eyes at her supposed best friend.

"Whatever Elena, why don't you go do what you always do; toy with Stefan and Damon. I mean come on Elena that's what you do. And they seem to really enjoy it." Elena glared at her friend but let her anger go knowing that Caroline had turned off her humanity. Again to everyone it seemed shocking that Caroline was the one to turn off her humanity.

"Caroline, I am sorry you lost your mom but there is no reason to act like this. You didn't need to turn it off." Caroline turned to glare at her and than laugh.

"Right Elena, because my life hasn't been a living hell like yours. Or anyone else's life for that matter. It always has to be about you miss princess." Caroline snapped. "Your always toying with Stefan and Damon. And the conversation is always about you. Everyone always desperate to save poor defenseless Elena. It's annoying and pathetic really. Should I remind you who your dating? The one brother that practically always felt the need to hurt me in every way possible and still your dating him Elena. Let's face facts Elena, you like Stefan and Damon worshiping you. You're like Katherine, you enjoy them both." She smirked. Elena glared at her and in the next second Elena punched Caroline. Caroline rolled her eyes and flashed to Elena fangs down. Elena tried to defend herself but she was afraid of hurting her friend. Unfortunately Caroline never got the chance to rip Elena's heart out before arms grabbed her and held her back. She struggled against them. And Damon pulled Elena up. It was then that she realized Stefan was next to Elena and not the one holding her back.

"Love, settle down." Said the voice that she hadn't heard in almost a month.

"Let me go Klaus," She didn't care if he was here or the fact that his touch seem to tingle. She ignored it and struggled to get free to attack Elena once again. Klaus held her in his arms staring at her. He couldn't believe that she had turned it off. He could already feel and see her light starting to fade. No. He couldn't let that happen. He could care less about the doppelganger but he happened to also enjoy having Caroline in his arms. Damon took Elena out of the room and Stefan stayed. Klaus finally let go of her when Stefan blocked the door. She groaned and moved away from Klaus before folding her arms across her chest annoyed. They couldn't let her have her fun could they? Stefan turned to Klaus.

"Caroline, how do you feel about leaving?" Stefan began. Caroline looked up at him with wide eyes and smiled before she frowned. Was he playing with her?

"Well I would love to leave, I don't need babysitters. I can't believe you would come though." She turned to Klaus. "I can't believe you even stopped me from killing Elena. You of all people, and I would think that you would be finding this amusing. I would even think that you would try to turn me into what Stefan was." Klaus stared at Caroline hearing no emotion in her voice. "Why are you here anyway? Go back to New Orleans with your were-slut and your baby. I am sure that she misses you." She snapped. Klaus's eyes widened. She knew? Klaus looked down. How had she known? And why would she care? Not that she cared right now? He couldn't help but wonder if she had cared before she turned it off.

"Caroline, your going with Klaus back to New Orleans." She turned to Stefan. Caroline glared at him.

"Stefan, you can't make me go anywhere. And there is no way in hell that I am going with him back to New Orleans." She retorted.

"Caroline…" Klaus began. She turned her glare to him.

"Shut up I don't want to talk to you." She turned away from him. "You can't make me go Stefan." Stefan sighed and glanced at Klaus he hated to have to do this but it was necessary.

"Damon," Stefan said. In a flash Damon grabbed her by the neck.

"Sorry blondie but I am going to enjoy this. Don't worry I will make it quick and easy." He said before she could do anything he snapped her neck effortlessly. Klaus swallowed hard watching her fall to the ground. But it wasn't just that she had fell, it was that she was also falling into darkness. Caroline was losing her light that she had possessed.

Note: So there you go another chapter. Tell me what you think? I love to hear your comments. It helps me become a better writing. Ok fair warning Hayley is in the story but not all the time. If anything she is only mentioned. If she does come in it is because of Caroline. They're going to interact because of Caroline turning off her humanity Hayley gets to see a darker side of Caroline. Hayley is probably going to try not to mess with Caroline for now. And the reason that they interact is because Hayley has something to do with of course why she turned it off. I promise you that there is NO KLAYLEY OR KLAYLEY BABY! There is a baby but you could say that she is quite the whore. Anyway I think I am going to have Elijah and Caroline interact to. I think I could see Elijah as a older brother like figure to Caroline in some way. So I think I will have Elijah try to help Caroline as well. Unfortnatly there is no love triangle for Caroline. Just Klaus. Stefan really I think is like Caroline's best friend and a brother to her. I really don't see any chemistry between them. Sorry. On that note the more reviews I get the faster I will update. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke to find herself on a plane to New Orleans with Klaus. He sat next to her as they sat in silence. She glared at him. She couldn't believe that again they had snapped her neck. She rubbed it irritably. Caroline turned to Klaus.

"Stop looking at me like that." She snapped.

"Looking at you how?" He asked.

"I don't know, just the way you're looking at me. Stop." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline I have always looked at you this way. Perhaps you have just never noticed it." He said. She folded her arms across her chest. She should have seen it coming. She wanted so badly to kill Damon. Caroline glanced to the flight attendant. She smirked.

"I think I will take my lunch to go." She said moving to get up. Klaus glanced to the woman before grabbing Caroline's arm and made her sit down again. She glared at Klaus. "Klaus if you want to join than by all means if not than stay out of my way." She moved to sit up but Klaus again made her sit down.

"Sweetheart, the plane will be landing soon." Right on queue the plane landed and Caroline pouted. Klaus was relieved. He didn't like the idea of Caroline drinking from humans. Come to think of it, he didn't like this Caroline at all. When they got off the plane, Klaus drove Caroline back to the mansion. Caroline couldn't help but look out her window at the city. She had never been outside of mystic Falls before. She couldn't help but feel free…well somewhat if Klaus wasn't such a babysitter now. They city was huge and different from Mystic Falls. When they arrived at the mansion, Caroline stepped out of the car and was not surprise to find an old mansion like 1700's Victorian house. It was still in beautiful condition as well. Klaus grabbed Caroline's bag, Caroline raised an eyebrow. Tyler had never done anything like that for her. And yet the big bad hybrid was the one to be a gentleman. Caroline shook her head and went inside with Klaus following her. She looked around and realized that the mansion back in Mystic Falls was nothing compared to this house. She heard movement and looked to find Elijah enter the room. He had his hands folded behind his back and nodded to Caroline.

"Miss Forbes? I presume?" She nodded. "It's nice to meet you I have only ever heard of you. It is nice to meet you." He said. She raised an eyebrow. Klaus glanced to his brother. "Niklaus may I have a word with you." He said walking out of the room. Klaus sighed and followed him leaving Caroline to look around. "Niklaus why is the girl here?" He asked. Klaus turned to him.

"In case you haven't noticed brother she has turned off her humanity. I am trying to get her to turn it back on." Elijah nodded.

"I see, I didn't realize that you had such an interest in this girl."

Caroline was looking around the room. Caroline couldn't believe that Stefan and Klaus had basically forced her to come here. Caroline looked at the scotch on the table. She walked over and poured her a glass. She took a sip, it wasn't enough she still wanted fresh warm blood.

"Well, look who it is." Caroline turned and glared to the were-slut. "Tyler's blonde annoying vampire girlfriend. Come here because he's not interested in you anymore. Looks like someone is just second best. So now you're here for Klaus. Well let me save you the trouble, Klaus doesn't care about you. I mean if he did he wouldn't have had a fun night with me." Hayley smirked. Caroline only smirked in response.

"Finally," She said. "I have been itching for a fight all day." Caroline flashed to Hayley and shoved her against the wall baring her fangs as tightened her hand around her throat. Hayley choked. She had never seen Caroline like this. Caroline smiled. "You snapped my neck, and a lot of people have been. So I won't mind snapping yours." Just as she was about to she was grabbed and pushed against the wall by Klaus who gave her a look. Elijah looked between them.

"Miss Forbes I didn't realize that you didn't get along with Hayley, but if you could please restrain yourself from killing her. She is with child. By killing her you would also be killing an innocent child." He said. Caroline glared at him. But didn't know why but she began to hate Hayley more.

"Caroline, calm down. As much as I wouldn't mind you killing her she is pregnant with my child." That did it. She shoved him away feeling something. It didn't make sense since she had her humanity turned off. She shook her head and walked away. She didn't want to be near them especially Klaus. While Elijah attended to Hayley, Klaus followed Caroline despite the cold shoulder.

"Caroline, please let me explain." He said. She put her mask back on and turned to him looking emotionless.

"There's nothing to explain, you slept with Hayley. What's done is done." She said sitting on the couch. He looked at her.

"Caroline-

"I don't want to hear it; you now have a baby on the way soon to be a perfect little family." The last part she didn't mean to say but anger how come out. Klaus looked at her.

"Caroline, I don't intend on being a perfect family with Hayley. Elijah wants the child. He hopes that it bring our family back together once again. I could care less about Hayley. I will probably end her life when the child comes." Caroline looked away.

"You really don't get it," He looked at her confused.

"Get what love?" She shook her head.

"Never mind." She mumbled. She felt he would never know. Despite her feelings being turned off she hated the thought. She hated it.

"Niklaus, it appears Sophie would like to meet with us. With Hayley as well. She wants to learn more about the child." Caroline felt her hands clench into fists hearing this. Klaus nodded.

"I'm coming with you." Caroline said. Klaus turned to her and glanced at Elijah.

"Caroline, I don't think that such a good idea." She rolled her eyes.

"Klaus I can protect myself and besides I want to learn more about that night. Perhaps you can explain it on the way there." She said coldly and walked pass him.

Caroline, Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley arrived. Caroline realized that Sophie was a witch. And she was learning more about Hayley's pregnancy. Sophie concentrated and Caroline stood away from them. She couldn't stand looking at Hayley. She wanted to kill her. But she also didn't understand why she suddenly wanted to murder Hayley so bad that she wanted to rip her apart. Klaus walked over as Elijah stayed to watch Sophie.

"Caroline, it was a one night stand it didn't mean anything. I swear. And she doesn't mean anything to me now. I didn't even want the child. I would have let you kill her if it wasn't for Elijah or you." She looked at him. "I wouldn't want you to kill someone because when you turn it back on. I know you wouldn't be able to handle it." He said. She didn't understand why he was doing this but she knew the old Caroline couldn't be able to take this.

"It doesn't matter. Go be with Hayley. The mother of your child must also have the father."That's when Klaus finally realized why Caroline seemed to lash out at him. It wasn't because he slept with Hayley. It was because Hayley was able to have a child. Caroline glanced to him.

"Caroline, you don't know how much I wished or wanted it to be you." He said. She turned to him. So he did understand. Caroline still had a part of her that wanted to be human only for that reason. She would probably give anything to have a child of her own. But that didn't mean she wanted to be any less a vampire.

"It doesn't matter. It will never happen. I am a vampire. I'm dead. My life has already passed. And I have learned to give up things such as human things, things that I know that I could never have." She brushed it off.

_"Wait a minute," _Caroline heard and turned to Sophie who's eyes were wide and she turned to Klaus in shock.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She swallowed hard. "What is it, witch?" He demanded. She blinked twice and swallowed.

"The child…" She looked almost frightened now. "We knew it was a hybrid…but…" Caroline looked at her curiously and Hayley eyes widened.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"I can't link the child to you. It's not his."

Note: SO bam! I told you that the baby would exist but there was no Klayley. Glad I finally  
got that out of the way. Uh oh! What's going to happen to Hayley? Klaus doesn't take being lied too lightly. And Caroline may have her humanity off but she does find something in the idea of Hayley perhaps having a child even if it's not Klaus. And Klaus would want Caroline to be the one to perhaps have the child. But to be with him. So what do you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"I can't link the child to you. It's not his." _Caroline stared at Sophie and as if a weight had been lifted off her. Klaus was also shocked as well as Elijah. Elijah turned to the little werewolf. Klaus glared at her. Oh Klaus didn't like being played and he realized that the werewolf was hoping the child would be him. When really the only other hybrid. And Caroline also realized this. The baby was Tyler's. Wow. Caroline thought, Tyler cheated on her. She smiled. Good thing the old Caroline was gone or she would probably be crying her eyes out.

"Not shocking," Caroline said looking at Hayley. "You are a real slut aren't you." Hayley looked down. She now realized that her cover was blown and Klaus was already thinking of every other way of killing the little wolf. Elijah shook his head.

"Niklaus despite that it is not your child; you will not harm the girl. She still has a innocent child living inside of her. Besides we might as well protect her from others that could want the child and intend to use her. Niklaus you have another that can create hybrids through life." Klaus glared at his brother. Protect the little wolf that lied to him.

"Elijah, the child is none of my concern now and as for her. I intend on killing her slowly and making her wish she was dead. Sorry sweetheart but I don't take such things as this very lightly." She hid more behind Elijah fearing Klaus now. Caroline smirked perhaps this would be fun. She could watch the were-slut die or perhaps Klaus would let her kill her.

"Niklaus, let the child live. Once it is born than you can decide her fate. I won't stop you from killing her. But I won't let the child that could be inside of her still ruin perhaps our family getting back together. I don't care if the child isn't yours I believe that the child could be part of the family." Klaus looked between them and glanced at Caroline who looked eager to end life. He realized that this isn't what Caroline would have wanted him to do. Especially killing an innocent child. This wasn't Caroline, she would protect the child. And he realized that he would do anything to bring her back. He sighed.

"Fine," Klaus said. "But Elijah you will be responsible for her safety." Klaus than turned to her. "Mark my words when the child is in the world you better run because I will hunt you till the ends of the earth's just as I did with Katerina. And I will end your life. Don't think that I have a care for you. The only reason you are alive is because of the thing inside you that Elijah seems to care about. Never forget that I will end you." With that he then turned to Sophie. "Now what should I do with you?" He smirked. Sophie swallowed. "Trying to black mail with a child that is not mine. Oh I want to kill you but I think that you will work for me now." Sophie glared at him.

"We will never work for you." She said. Klaus only smirked.

"Oh love I think you will because we both know you don't want me as an enemy. Marcel seems to have you where he wants and something tells me that if you can't fight Marcel, who is a small vampire compared to me. You couldn't stop me if you wanted to." He said. Sophie swallowed hard and knew that he was right. Caroline cursed she had been hoping to kill the were-slut but now she was being dragged out of the woods and to a bar. Klaus and her sat down at a table in the back where hardly anyone could see. He then reached into a cooler in the kitchen and handed Caroline a blood bag. She looked at it.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked. Klaus turned to her.

"Love, it's still human blood and it's what you always drink." He grabbed one for himself. And took a sip. She tossed it aside and smiled looking at the bus boy who was taking out the trash.

"Well I happen to want something warm and fresh." She smirked and followed him outside ignoring Klaus's protests. Klaus groaned and followed her out. Caroline already had the boy against the wall and compelled him as she bit into his neck. She moaned at the delicious taste of it running down her throat. Klaus decided to let her have her drink. As he watched he couldn't but think of the old Caroline. She would never have done this. Suddenly Klaus heard the heartbeat of the boy slowing down. He moved to Caroline.

"Caroline, that's enough." He said. She wasn't listening and drank more. "Caroline, you going to kill him." But she seemed to not hear him. He finally grabbed her tugging her away from the boy. She growled with her vampire face still showing as she tried to drink more from the boy. Klaus couldn't help but look at her vampire face. To him it was strangely beautiful. And it seemed to turn him on. He ignored it and shoved her back against the wall. "Caroline you need to stop!" He told her. She growled and shoved him off but stopped.

"You're no fun, can't you bother someone else. God why do you care so much?" He glared at her.

"Caroline, I have already told you." He turned away and compelled the boy to leave. Caroline glared at him. "Caroline I am not going to let you be like this." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"I can do what I want." She said going to go back inside. Klaus grabbed her arm.

"I think that's enough for tonight love," He said. She smirked.

"Oh I see," She brushed her fingers against his chest and Klaus swallowed hard. Had she not seen the affect she had on him. Klaus gritted his teeth when she started pressing her body against his. He had to remain in control, she had power over him it seemed. He pushed her away, she only brought him closer. "Why are you acting like this? Huh? Isn't this what you want? Isn't this what you have wanted from the beginning?" Klaus grabbed her hands and forced them away from his body. He used his strength.

"I want the Caroline that I had met, I want the Caroline with her humanity." He said and turned walking away from her. She watched him shocked. He had rejected her. He wanted the old Caroline. He didn't try to take advantage of her? She couldn't believe this. She had been sure that he would have given in. But he didn't.

Note: So there you go another chapter. Sorry for the wait. I was working. I actually had this chapter done but I never got a chance to post it. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline laid on the couch board. She hated being watched really. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without a babysitter. They were treating her like such a child. She was a vampire and she was already wanting to go find something to eat. She heard talking and movement coming from the other room. The voices grew louder, and in came Klaus and Elijah. Elijah had been talking about Klaus meeting with the witches to discuss the situation. Klaus on the other hand was starting to forget about Marcel and his rule and was trying to focus on Caroline to get her humanity turned back on.

"Niklaus, you have to discuss these matters with the witches." He said.

"Elijah, I can't leave Caroline unattended besides I am trying to help her turn her humanity back on." Caroline rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Not going to work big bad wolf, I have no intention of turning my humanity back on. And I know that you won't compel me because you are in love with me." Elijah stared at Caroline shocked and turned to look at Klaus. Was this true? Was Niklaus in love with this girl? Klaus swallowed hard remembering that night that he had inflicted the werewolf bite on her and told him that she believed he could be saved. But she had also told him that she knew he was in love with her.

"Is this true Niklaus?" Elijah could see how his attention on the girl was all about. Klaus sighed.

"It doesn't matter, Elijah. I can't leave her unattended especially with Marcel and his minions walking around." Klaus said. Elijah glanced at Caroline.

"Allow me to take care of Miss Forbes. And you go discuss with the witches. It will give me some time to get to know perhaps someone who could be a part of the family in the future." Elijah said. Perhaps there was hope to bring their family back together. Maybe this girl could show Niklaus love, but only when her humanity was back on. Caroline smirked watching Klaus's hands clench into fists. She shook her head knowing he was jealous. There had always been some sort of rivalry between Klaus and Elijah. Klaus had sometimes this feeling of competing with his older brother.

"Yes, Klaus why don't you go talk to the witches and I can get to know your big brother." Klaus knew she was doing this on purpose trying to get a reaction out of him. He was cursing her in his head.

"Fine," He growled gritting his teeth and leaving the room slightly angered. Elijah turned to Caroline.

"Well, Miss Forbes I apologize for my brother's attitude and his behavior." Elijah said. Caroline shrugged.

"Yes well he can be quite irritating from time to time." She smiled knowing that despite how far Klaus was he would be able to hear it. "But Elijah, if you think you can turn my humanity on you are just as crazy as Klaus." She said. Elijah raised an eyebrow and looked at the baby vampire. He knew she had her humanity off but he had heard she was smart. You shouldn't really call an Original crazy.

"Miss Forbes, were just going to take one step at a time." Caroline rolled her eyes. Elijah reminded her of Stefan. A little bit but with some different characteristics. He was more over a gentlemen. Not that Stefan wasn't but Elijah just had that age of chivalry than Stefan. He was more of the moral one, and he respected others unless they got on his bad side. If anything Caroline had always been slightly afraid of Elijah and never afraid of Klaus. Which was strange since Klaus had killed many people that she had loved. But just the way Elijah was always serious and quiet. But when he killed it seemed deadly and unemotional. He was like a eagle, in some way. He just acted slightly harmless and in the next second could be deadly but yet wise and noble.

Klaus hated this, he had been planning on spending the day trying to get Caroline's humanity back on only to find out he had to meet with the witches and his brother was assisting Caroline. He wanted more than anything to help Caroline. Despite that lately she seemed to be getting on his nerves. Klaus had been discussing a plan with the witches about finding out what Marcel had planned for the witches. He was still trying to get to the bottom of this.

"I always see him going into the woods, perhaps there is something there that he could be up too." Sophie said. Klaus shrugged.

"Or perhaps Marcel followed someone to get a drink." He said taking a sip of his scotch. Sophie rolled her eyes at him.

"Klaus, we have to find out what he's hiding out there. Or whatever he's doing." She said. Klaus sighed and nodded.

Caroline and Elijah were in the woods. Elijah may have not hunted animals really but he had once or twice in his lifetimes. He had used it to survive but as to give himself a good diet. He never really was trying to intentionally hurt humans. Caroline groaned.

"Why are we here?" She complained. Elijah turned to her.

"We are here to bring you back to your normal state with you humanity back on." She rolled her eyes.

"By hunting animals please, Elijah come on you drink from humans so why can't I?" Elijah sighed.

"We first have to get your blood lust under control." She folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. Elijah looked around before turning back to her.

"Now get into a fighting like stance. Not that you will be fighting but to just get the feel of how to start to hunt for your prey. Which is in this case probably a rabbit." Caroline groaned.

"Come on Elijah, you're not really going to make me do this. Can't I just have some fun?" Elijah gave her a look and she followed. "Close your eyes and listen," He said. She sighed but did what he said. Closing her eyes she listened. "Now listen to a heartbeat." He said. She could hear a heartbeat. It was his, than she could hear hers. Then she heard another. "Now I want you listen to the movements of the creature." She nodded. "Now track down your prey." She listened and slowly flashed to the sound of the animal. It was a deer and once she had latched onto it's neck and drank some of it she stopped spitting it out. She groaned and shook her head as it ran off afraid. Elijah walked over to her. She gave him a look.

"This isn't going to work you know, I still want blood." She said. He nodded.

"I know it's not just going to work the first time. But we will keep trying this." He said.

"Elijah," Elijah turned to see Marcel in the distance. Caroline smirked seeing an opportunity to leave. With that she flashed away. Elijah cursed and knew he was going to have to find her. But Marcel had already caught up to him. "Elijah what are you doing out here?" He asked. Elijah shrugged.

"I needed some fresh air and the woods happens to remind me of home over a thousand years ago." He lied. Marcel shrugged.

"I keep forgetting that you are Klaus's brother. Which makes you a thousand years old." Marcel said with a smile. "Look I wanted to talk to you," Elijah nodded. "Perhaps you could talk to your brother about some sort of truce or something. I mean come on, he needs to accept that this is my city. And what about coming to some sort of agreement look I will work out the details you just ask your brother if he can come by the bar tomorrow for a drink and a little chat." Elijah sighed but thought that perhaps the two of them could work out some agreement.

"I will see what I can do." He said.

"I knew I could count on you." Marcel said patting his arm before walking back over to the two vampires that had followed him. "Alright, well I have things to do but I will see you later." And with that Marcel walked off. Leaving Elijah to his thoughts of the agreement and Caroline. He cursed remembering that she had run off. He was most likely going to have to track her down.

Caroline moaned and let the body drop. She licked her lips at the sweetness of the blood. It was so much better than a deer. She heard movement behind her and turned only to growl.

"Not very smart to come here alone." Caroline snarled looking at Hayley. Hayley could only stared in shock. When she had met this girl she thought this girl was a goodie two shoes. She had thought that she couldn't hurt a fly but here she was draining someone and they might be dead. It amazed her. Caroline Forbes actually looked like a killer, a murderer, a vampire. Caroline smirked and flashed to Hayley grabbing her by the throat and shoving her against the wall. Hayley grunted and Caroline only smirked in satisfaction. Caroline had wanted to snap Hayley's neck for a long time now. Hayley panicked she had never seen Caroline like this and for once she was frightened of the blonde vampire. Without thinking of the consequences and not caring about Caroline she bit her hand. Caroline screamed and let her go touch her hand as she looked where the bite mark was. Hayley took this time to make her escape. She looked down at the bite and cursed the werewolf wanting to see her dead.

Note: So there is another chapter. The next chapter will be some more interactions from Klaus and Caroline. Caroline will still have her humanity turned off but he will start finding out more about her past. I hate Hayley but I find that she is a part of the story a little bit. Just to have something to do with Caroline turning off her humanity. But don't worry she won't be in it all the time. I imagine the latest that she might be in is probably three or four chapters. And I am already having some ideas on killing her off. But for now she remains as a part of Caroline's reason for turning her humanity off. I also wanted to show that Caroline is not the same and won't take any of Hayley's crap as well as Hayley being frightened of her. Because honestly Hayley should be I think. Reviews Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was walking down the sidewalk in the city when he smelled blood. He walked down the alley where it seemed to have been coming from. He cursed when he found the body. No doubt it was killed by a vampire. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Niklaus," Elijah's voice broke through the phone.

"What is it Elijah? Is Caroline alright?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't know seeing how she took off after Marcel had arrived." He said. Klaus cursed enraged with hearing that Caroline was out on her own. He had to find her.

"I thought I told you to watch on her." Klaus growled.

"Niklaus, go find her and I will check to see if she still somewhere in the woods." Klaus hung up the phone and starting on foot looking for Caroline. How far could she get? Far. He thought. As he made his way down the street he walked into the bar once again looking for Sophie. Perhaps she could track her faster.

"Klaus," He turned to Camille who was cleaning off the counter. "Your back," She smiled. Klaus nodded.

"Have you seen Sophie?" He asked.

"She just went out shopping," She said. "You can wait for her." She mused. Klaus shook his head. He had no time to waste looking for Caroline. It was then he turned to find Hayley sitting at a table having a drink. But that's not why he took interest in her. It was because he sensed Caroline had been near her. He walked over to her and Hayley suddenly noticed him. She was frightened and got up rushing out the door. Klaus was already in front of her. Hayley was grabbed by the throat and shoved against the wall. Hayley didn't understand what was with vampires and shoving their victims in the wall choking them.

"Where is Caroline, little wolf?" He asked. She swallowed hard. "Answer me," He demanded. She coughed.

"I don't know," She got out.

"I am going to ask you one more time and you better not lie." He said. She swallowed hard.

"I don't know, she attacked me and I escaped from the alley." He gave her a look. "And I bit her." She confessed. Klaus glared at her.

"You did what?" He asked angered.

"I had to she was going to kill me." She explained. He glared at her.

"If she dies, you die." He threatened. "I don't care about whatever agreement I made. I will kill you if she dies." He let her go and she dropped to the ground with a thud. When she looked around she was alone in the alley. She swallowed hard knowing that Klaus meant every word that he said. Her life was in Caroline's hands, if Caroline died she would as well.

Caroline was wandering around. She hadn't even noticed that she walked into the old house that was empty not knowing where she was going. She screamed in pain and looked at her hand where the skin was starting to peel away and not heal. She turned to find Damon smirking at her.

"Well blondie went on the dark side. I have to say you are better this way, I mean you were annoying. I mean look at you. You are wreak you shouldn't even survived that car crash." He said. "Do you really think anyone cares about you? You were always never needed." He vanished and she turned to find Elena.

"Face it Caroline, I am so much better than you. I mean Matt never loved you, I don't think that Tyler has either. I mean face it everyone leaves you." Caroline could sense her old insecurities coming back. When she always felt as if she was living in Elena's shadow. She felt the pain once again and slowly fell to the ground, she held her hand to her trying to get the pain to go away. She looked around the room and a flash of images went through her mind.

_"Daddy! Look what I made!"_She saw herself say. She was a little girl her blonde hair draped against her shoulders. She was holding the picture that she had made for her dad. Her father had just come home from work. But didn't even make, so much as a glance at her. Just patted her head and walked away. She looked down and sat on the ground looking at her teddy bear before she grabbed it and hugged it to herself. Her mother was walking to the door and little Caroline got up running to her. _"Mommy, where are you going? I thought you would play dolls with me?" _She said. Her mother turned to her and shook her head.

"Sorry baby, but mommy's got to go to work perhaps another time." She said walking out the door leaving little Caroline to herself. It had been like this always. It wasn't like it would happen all the time. But now it was. Her parents couldn't even be in the same room anymore. And sometimes at night when she was in bed trying to sleep she would hear yelling. And soon she could see the change. They never had family dinners anymore. And sometimes Caroline would be left alone in the house for hours. Little Caroline hardly saw her parents or even had a word with them much. Caroline watched herself fade away back into the empty room. She coughed and felt her body slowly weakening. So this was how she was going to die? She hadn't even killed the were-slut. Her vision was becoming blurry. She heard a voice call her name. But it was nothing more than a mere echo really. She could see a figure coming toward but couldn't see their face. That's when everything went black.

_ Caroline awoke to find herself covered in her own blood. She looked around and found him lying next to her on the bed asleep. She swallowed hard and felt the bite at her neck. She slowly moved to get up trying not to wake him. When she finally stood she began tip toeing to the door. She stopped and turned to look at him once again. Still fast asleep. She took a deep breath and slowly pressed forward to the door. When she reached it, she lifted her hand to the door knob to open it before she turned and realized that he wasn't there anymore. When she turned back to the door he was in front of her. He smirked. _

_"Morning," He said. She could feel herself shaking with fear and shook her head scared. _

_"No, please." She begged. He moved closer to her as she moved back until she pressed against the lamb on her table. She glanced at it than at him. _

_"Don't even think about it." He said but she didn't listen and grabbed it. She swung it at him hitting his face. When it broke and she realized that it didn't do any damage she tossed it aside and quickly moved on the other side of the bed grabbing her hair brush. "Ah ah." He said. She threw it at him, but he ducked and she ran to the door before he was there grabbing her upper arms and pushing her down on the bed once again. She backed away grabbing her pillow. _

_"Get away from me!" She screamed throwing the pillow at him. He caught it and rolled his eyes. _

_"This could have gone a completely different way." He stopped and stared at her pillow looking at the dried blood on the pillow. He lifted it to his face and inhaled the sweet scent of the dry blood. When he lifted the pillow away from his face to reveal his vampire one she crying in terror. He smirked with his face before throwing the pillow away and flashing on top of her. She screamed trying to get him off of her as she looked at his face and before she could do anything she felt his fangs sink into her throat. _

Caroline screamed sitting up in bed. She looked around finding that she was in the room that Klaus had let her stay in. She and looked around wondering how she had got there. Suddenly the door burst open, she jumped but didn't scream. And stared at him. Klaus looked around the room looking around for an intruder but only found Caroline. She swallowed hard but composed her face.

"Caroline, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine it was just a dream nothing more." She said. "You can go back to bed." But Klaus only walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Caroline, what is it?" He asked. She glared at him.

"Nothing, just a dream it's nothing." She said. Klaus wanted to find out what she had been dreaming about. But he knew it was best to let her be. He left the room wondering what had made her scream.

When Caroline woke up the next morning and hoped downstairs to find Elijah having a cup of coffee she joined him. He looked at her.

"Good morning Miss Forbes."

"Whatever," Elijah shrugged. She raised an eyebrow when she looked at the books on the table. "What's with the books?" She asked.

"Well I happen to be a professor at Tulane College. It's just a way to blend in." Caroline nodded. "If I am not mistaken, Elena had told me before you tuned off your humanity you quite enjoyed the little human things." Caroline turned to him.

"Well that was the old Caroline. This one could care less really." She said with a shrug. Elijah turned to her.

"Perhaps I can get you enrolled there. It will be a way to blend in at the very least." He explained. She gave him a look.

"No thanks I am not really that interested." She turned away when she nearly bumped into Klaus. Klaus looked at her.

"You don't have to enroll but you still have to come with us, since there seems to be a problem at the school." He said he turned to Elijah. "It seems that there was an animal attack last night in the school." Elijah and Klaus looked at Caroline. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Um I haven't even been to this school. So you can't just blame it on me." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"No one said it was you love, but we are still going to investigate it. I can't have vampires exposing themselves around here to the mortals." He said. Caroline sighed. "Go get changed we are heading for the college." Caroline left without another word. The truth was she didn't mind going to the college because it meant breakfast to her. She was getting hungry again. And what more delicious than a nice sweet college student. She thought. Klaus turned to Elijah.

"You don't think it's really her brother?" Klaus nodded.

"I think it's another vampire because Caroline was bitten and I had to save her. She was in bed for the rest of the night. No matter what Marcel says this still is my city and I don't let things like this go." Elijah shrugged.

"It didn't stop you in the past." Elijah explained. Klaus sighed remembering the last time when he had basically had his humanity turned off and how New Orleans was once said to not be a safe place full of voodoo and other things of the supernatural. Klaus knew he had a much darker past than most, but even if he wouldn't admit it. Caroline had been the one to change him, she made him want to be the better man. But now with Caroline emotionless he almost felt as if he was going to lose and he himself would fall back into the abyss of darkness once again.

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Looks like Caroline might go to college. But god knows what chaos she will start there. And if any of you are interested I actually have a story of my own on . I made up the story myself it's called Witch Of Salem by Midnight172013R. It is about a teenage girl named Jesse Smith who finds out she is a witch and the dark secrets of Salem, Massachusetts. It's a supernatural story if you interested check it out. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline, Klaus and Elijah entered the halls of Tulane College. Caroline couldn't help but look around the room remembering that at one time when she had her humanity on she had dreamed of going to college and when she was human. She had dreamed of growing up and being a journalist. But now all those dreams and wants were gone and replaced by nothing. No emotion, no life just an eternity ahead of her perhaps alone assuming that she got away from Klaus and Elijah. As they walked into the classroom, Caroline couldn't help but look at what college life would have been when being a student and taking a class. She watched as Elijah placed the books on the table and a man with glasses walked in to greet him. Klaus had stayed near Caroline watching the dean or chancellor talk to his brother about the situation that had happened last night.

"Mr. Samson you remember my brother," Elijah said turning to Klaus. "Klaus." The man nodded and shook Klaus's hand before turning to Caroline.

"And who might this young woman be?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at the man.

"This is a good friend of his Caroline Forbes." Elijah introduced. Mr. Samson held out his hand to shake Caroline's. Caroline sighed and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said not really wanting to tolerate other people. He nodded.

"Mr. Samson I do believe you have news about the animal attack that had happened last night." Elijah said. Mr. Samson nodded.

"Yes, this morning a student of ours was in her room. She had awaken to find her roommate drained of blood and claw marks on the walls. The poor girl was scared to death I tell you. We sent her home till further notice. But what I don't understand is how an animal could get into the dorm rooms." He said. Klaus and Elijah glanced at one another.

"What are you going to do?" Elijah asked.

"Well for starters students will be leaving campsite tonight until we find this animal. Until further notice I don't want anyone on campsite till that animal is found." He explained. "So for today class is canceled till further notice." He said before walking away and leaving Klaus and Elijah to talk. Caroline sighed sitting in Elijah's chair it wasn't until she noticed a blonde girl come in.

"Hey Elijah, Klaus." She said. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the girl looking at Klaus a little longer. Caroline suddenly had a slight urge to rip the girls head off. She ignored it and watched her.

"Camille, there is no class today." Elijah said. She sighed.

"I know, but I thought I would ask your opinion on the animal attack thing last night. As well as to turn in my paper on the historical life of New Orleans. I know it's not due till Friday but I had been excited to do it. And there is so much history here." She said handing the paper to Elijah. Elijah took it and nodded.

"I will look over this. But Camille I think it would be best if you went home tonight since this whole thing has happened." Camille only shook her head.

"No way Elijah, this is my chance. I want to know more about this death. When I was doing research I had found many things like this happen. And perhaps I can find out more about the truth behind this." So this girl knew Klaus and Elijah but didn't know what they were and here she was completely fascinated like a scientist or something. Camille glanced at Caroline. "Oh hello," Elijah glanced at Caroline.

"Caroline this is Camille Armstrong. Camille this is Caroline Forbes." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Camille said. Caroline just nodded and ignored her. The old Caroline would have been much more friendly but she was stiff and emotionless and at the time was looking for something to eat. "Well I guess I better go, I have to find out more about this." She said walking out the door. Klaus turned to Elijah.

"Seems like you have an historian on your hands now brother." Klaus said. Elijah nodded.

"Yes, well Sophie wishes for Camille to remain out of this. And I intend to keep my word." Caroline took this time to look around his class room before leaving them. Klaus realized that again Caroline had walked out and left to catch up with her. She smirked when a guy walked up to her with an invitation.

"Hey, come to Halloween Fright Party tonight, it's going to be awesome." She took it and read it.

_ HALLOWEEN FRIGHT PARTY_

_DRINKS INCLUDED, WHERE CONSTUMES. _

Caroline had an evil thought in her head as she was thinking of a way to go to this party. When Caroline got back to the mansion, Klaus and Elijah had left back to the school as she had decided to leave. She had found Sophie outside the bar.

"Hey Sophie," She said. Sophie nodded to Caroline.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I am just going to a Halloween party but it seems that I don't have a costume. Do you know where I could get one?" Sophie sighed.

"I might have something." She said.

Meanwhile Klaus and Elijah were at the school looking around the dorm room where the girl had been murdered. Elijah glanced to Klaus.

"It's a full moon tonight," He said. Klaus turned to him.

"What are you saying?" Klaus asked.

"What if this was a werewolf attack of some sort." Elijah said. Klaus knew it was possible. A powerful werewolf could have been able to claw and tear but not be able to turn all the way without a full moon. And nor would they want to. Klaus's phone rang. He looked down at the number to find that it was Sophie that was calling him. He answered.

"Sophie what is it?" He asked annoyed and not wanting to talk to the witch.

"Klaus, did you let Caroline go off on her own?" She asked. Klaus felt anger raising.

"No, let me guess you saw her." He said.

"Well actually I talk to her. She wanted to get a Halloween costume for a party that she was going to tonight." She explained. Klaus cursed. He was going to kill her. He hung up the phone and turned to Elijah.

"Go find Caroline, I can investigate on my own brother." Elijah said. Klaus took off while Elijah examined the claw marks on the wall. His theory was right. He found the nail of a werewolf caught in the wall. He examined this, but couldn't begin to understand. Marcel had driven out the werewolves from the city. He had said there were none around here. Elijah wasn't sure what to think. But something was up. And the more he investigated the more things were not as they seemed.

Note: So there is another chapter. I am trying to decide if Elijah should have a love interest. And if he does I am kind of debating who his love interest should be. I had been thinking Camille but I don't know if I see them together as much. I have always liked the idea of Elena and Elijah together but I really don't know if I should add her in the story. She was only in the beginning to show Caroline had always been in Elena's shadow. Oh well tell me what you think? And check out original drabbles as well. Klaroline, Elejah, Kennett and Mabekah and many others. Just recently updated. Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline smiled and walked inside the house that was supposed to be haunted. If there was one thing that was great about Halloween was that she could expose her fangs once and a while and drink blood and no one would know she really was a vampire. But as for it not being Halloween you had to blend in. Caroline looked around the room finding who her next victim should be. She smirked when she saw a guy across the room that was trying to get a girl to sleep with him by the looks of it. She was drunk and he was almost dragging her into the room it seemed. For a second a flash of memories of Damon went through her mind. And this thought made her decide to take the guy as her blood bag. She walked across the room and bumped the guy giving him a flirty smile which made him let the girl go and follow her into another room. Caroline turned around to him making herself seem innocent. He started towards her wanting to kiss her, but she had a change of plans and shoved him against the wall.

"Don't be frightened. And don't scream." She said compelling him. He nodded and she let her vampire face take over as bit into his neck drinking him greedily. She could hear that his heart beat was slowly stopping and when she listened to hear someone coming. She cursed. They had to interrupt her meal didn't they? She stopped and compelled him to leave and forget this ever happened as she watched the two other teens kissing and coming in through the door. She sighed and walked pass them and back into the hallway away from the horny teens. She went over to the bar where ordered herself a drink. She took a sip before turning to a guy. He smiled to her.

"Hi," He said.

"Hi," She said not really much in the mood.

"I'm Ethan,"

"Caroline," She answered.

"Want to dance?" She looked to the dancing and smirked.

"Sure," She could find a good snack out of him. They walked to the dance floor and began swaying to the music. When his hands fell on her hips to bring her closer she let him. She smirked and again used her compulsion before biting into his neck. He seemed to groan and Caroline sucked harder before stopping when he was starting to get weak. This had been her best idea yet. It wasn't until she felt a presence and turned her head to find a not so happy Klaus standing there.

Klaus walked into the house that held the party already looking for Caroline. He cursed himself and knew that he should have been watching her. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He thought. It wasn't until he saw her in the crowd walking into the dancing group of people to dance with the boy that looked like a mummy or something. Klaus stared at Caroline how she had chosen to be a dark angel. He glared at the way they danced. He had always thought that this generation of dancing was horrible.

Caroline could see Klaus and smirked watching his reaction. If she didn't know better she would say that he was jealous. She decided to turn full around and grind against the guy Eric? Evan? Ethan! Who had his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. She was already starting to see Klaus's face hardened and could tell that she was getting a reaction from him. The guys hand slowly started moving from her hip and to her strings that held the top of her outfit up. She rolled her eyes, this guy was a pervert wasn't he? She thought. Before she go do anything a hand beat her to it. She looked at Klaus. In his blue eyes swam fury looking at the guy and her. Mostly at the guy.

"Hey man what gives?" The guy glared at Klaus. She sighed knowing that this wasn't going to end well. He moved Caroline away from and his dilated. "Leave, and forget that you ever met Caroline." He said. The guy nodded and walked away. She cursed.

"I could have handled him." She growled. He turned to her.

"Well love he shouldn't be treating a woman like that."

"He was my snack." She complained and then scoffed. "And besides was it so much that he shouldn't be treating me that way or was it because you happened to be jealous?" Klaus glared at her. She knew she was right. He was jealous.

"Were leaving," She shook her head.

"You can leave but I am staying." She said. When the song switched to a slow song, Klaus looked at Caroline. He sighed.

"Fine, than how about a dance love?" He held out his hand. She looked at it than at him. She sighed and took his hand as he brought her closer wrapping an arm around her. They swayed to the music.

"Why are you here anyway? Thought you were helping Elijah?" She asked.

"I was, until I received a call telling me that you had left against my wishes and here you are at a party happening to drain people. Tell me love I still don't understand why you have turned off your humanity." She didn't look at him.

"Well my mom died, what do you expect? She was the last of my family. Silas killed her because he thinks I had the cure. He was trying to force me to give it to him. But I didn't have it and at the price he killed my mother. I tried to save her but I was too late." Klaus sighed. "How many reasons do you want?" She asked. Klaus looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well I don't know if you noticed but I had always been the one to get kidnapped and be tortured really. I think the worse time is being tortured by your own father. Someone who is suppose to love you no matter what you are." He knew that her father had tortured her. But by her response it seemed that there had been more than she let on and that he hadn't heard. He knew he had a witch kidnap her for the sacrifice but he didn't know her. Nor had he met her. If he had he probably wouldn't have tried to kidnap her. But what else had this girl been through? He didn't even understand why she remained loyal to her friends because even they hurt her in some way. He had heard about the doppelganger trying to kill Caroline. He had always hated the doppelganger. Suddenly the song changed into a fast pace song. Caroline pulled away and looked at Klaus. "Think you can dance to this Grandpa?" She smirked and began moving her body to the beat of the song. He gave a cocky smile.

"Love, I may be old but I do know how to dance. But I will say that this dancing isn't one that I particular care for." She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck not caring, not thinking as she swayed to the beat. Klaus found himself placing his hands on her waist and following her lead. Klaus had never really found this dancing that good but with Caroline he was starting to rather enjoy it. As they both seemed to get lost in the dance, Caroline turned around and pressed her back into him as she grinded against him. Klaus's hands tightened on her hips and brought her closer to him. Caroline wrapped her arm around him pressing herself as close as she could to him as they swayed. Klaus was finding it hard now, because he was getting to point where he wanted to grab her and take her away from here where he could ravish her. Caroline turned around to look at him feeling herself getting lost in his gaze slightly. She found herself wanting to kiss him but before either of them could react there was a scream. They turned and found someone holding a bloody whose insides were torn out of her body. She could hear many gasps and people saying to call the police. Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and dragged away from the sight bringing her outside. He dialed Elijah's number with Caroline still walking with him to the car. Caroline hopped into the passenger's sit without saying anything as Klaus got in the car as well.

"Elijah," He said.

_"Niklaus." _

"Tell me you have a lead on this."

Note: So bam there's another chapter. So Elijah is the mentor for her blood lust and Caroline feels that she can talk to Klaus about her problems and feelings that she once had. And who's the one causing all the murders that are rather unnatural. Caroline's dark angel costume symbolizes that she was once and angel that is falling and becoming a fallen or dark angel in some way. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sighed walking inside the house. Elijah was sitting on the couch reading a book when he looked up. Klaus walked into the room turning to his brother.

"Well what have you got?" He asked. Caroline sat down on the couch.

"A nail, almost looks dog like. Perhaps a werewolf?" Klaus shook his head.

"No, Marcel said he got the werewolves out of the city." Klaus said sitting down on the couch next to Caroline. Elijah pulled the nail out of his pocket and handed it to him. Klaus looked at it curiously. Caroline looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it is just an animal after all."

"Well it looks like it has attacked again tonight." He said. Caroline shrugged.

"Perhaps I should talk to Sophie, perhaps she might know a thing or two about this." Elijah said. Caroline also stood and looked to Klaus.

"I'm going to bed." She said before walking away. Klaus gave her a look and she sighed. "I won't sneak out." She said before walking up the stairs. Klaus groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. This girl was driving him crazy.

Caroline had taken off her costume and had put on a tank and some shorts. Caroline turned around and jumped. She sighed realizing it was Damon. But didn't know what he was doing here.

"Damon what are you doing here?" She asked. She was surprised that Klaus hadn't sensed him.

"Where is Silas?" He asked. She gave him a look and was confused. She didn't know what he was doing here.

"Last time I checked he was in Mystic Falls." She said. "Why?" Damon's eyes narrowed.

"Where is the cure?" He asked.

"Ah I don't know." She said. She began to walk to the bathroom door when he grabbed her arm. She whimpered. She had never realized how strong he was.

"Damon what the hell? Let go." She snapped and was shoved to the ground. When she looked back up he was gone and she couldn't help but look around the room for him. She stood and looked around before confirming that he was gone. There was a knock on her door, she turned to look for Damon but found Elijah standing in the doorway with his hands behind his back. She swallowed hard.

"Miss Forbes, is everything alright? I thought I had heard you talk to someone." He scanned the room but found no one.

"Oh I was just talking to a friend on my phone a little while ago. Nothing that big." He nodded.

"Well I am sorry to disturb you. Goodnight Miss Forbes." She nodded.

"Whatever," She walked to over to her bed a hopped in once he was gone. She sighed. Had she been hallucinating? She rubbed her head. She really had no idea what was going on but she didn't like it.

Klaus was in his room thinking about the murders. He had no idea what was going on. But clearly there was something else in the city now. The nail confused him because of Marcel's words. He had been thinking about this almost all night in between sleep. He was also thinking about Marcel's so called truce. If Marcel thought he would back down that easily his friend hadn't learned anything from him after all those years. His door opened and he turned to Caroline who walked right in without really permission. He raised an eyebrow as she sat down on his bed sighing.

"This is so boring can't we go do something fun?" She pouted. "Besides I thought the original hybrid would be more fun. Stefan had told me stories of you back in the twenties." She smiled. Klaus shook his head.

"That was a long time ago." He said.

"So the original hybrid isn't capable of having fun?" She said. "It's a shame Kol is gone. I am sure that he would have been more fun." Klaus's face hardened at the mention of his brother. It wasn't just because he would have been jealous of some things but it was an icy topic. He hated that the doppelganger had the nerve to kill his brother.

"That's enough love," He said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Touchy," She mused. "No offense but you did dagger him, I wouldn't have thought you would have cared." Klaus glared at her.

"Caroline," He warned gritting his teeth trying to control the anger that she was starting in him. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just had always picture you as the more fun one." She smirked. Klaus sighed.

"Well love, right now I have too many responsibilities to be concerned about having fun." She smiled.

"Well we could have some fun," Klaus swallowed hard and was relieved when his phone rang. He answered it. "Sophie,"

_"Klaus I think I might know what is doing this." _

Klaus and Caroline walked into the Sophie's bar and found her by the table waiting. She was still examining the nail when Klaus and Caroline had sat down in front of her.

"Finally," She said.

"Tell me what's going on witch. I don't have all day." He said. He had been planning on helping Caroline by trying to get her humanity turned back on.

"Ok this nail belongs to a Barghest," Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"A what?" She asked.

"A barghest, it's a huge ferocious dog with large teeth and claws." Klaus explained. "I had always thought they had been extinct for centuries until now." Caroline turned to him.

"So you have seen one?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"I happened to have killed two or three at least seven centuries ago." Klaus said. "Haven't come across one or heard of one since."

"In legend who ever lays eyes on the dog will die no matter what." Sophie explained. "We first need to find it but such knowledge on how to kill one has been lost." She glanced at Klaus. Klaus sighed.

"Last I had checked a Barghest also has to be summoned by a witch." He said. Sophie looked at him.

"Are you assuming that it was me?" She asked in disbelief. "I really have no power right now." She confessed.

"Well than assuming it was another witch, there are two ways to kill the barghest. One by killing the witch as simple as that. Two by setting the dog on fire with salt to burn away the supernatural aspect of its life." Klaus said.

"That's how you killed them?" Sophie asked. Klaus shrugged.

"It depends on if it's an alpha or not. If they are not then you can kill them any other way. But the alpha happens to be much stronger and harder to kill." Klaus said.

"Well it shouldn't be hard for you." Caroline said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"We still need to find it, witch do you think you can track it?" Sophie swallowed.

"This kind of magic requires the ancient arts. I have no experience in tracking something that is practically ancient and has been lost to time since believe to be extinct." Sophie said. Klaus was growing irritated he wanted to find this dog and kill it and find out what witch had summoned it.

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Fact: in folklore there is a creature called a Barghest and it is a big dog that only comes out at night to kill its prey. And it is said if you look into its eyes you will die. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Klaus walked down the sidewalk together. Klaus was deep in his thoughts and Caroline was board. She looked to a man that walked pass them. She shrugged. Klaus wouldn't mind waiting for her to finish a good meal. Just as she was about to follow him someone was in front of her. She looked at him. He had dark and black eyes that showed nothing they were just empty. Despite that Caroline had her humanity turned off she didn't seem to like this man and was had this bad feeling it seemed.

"Marcel," Klaus had stopped when he had seen that Caroline wasn't behind him and found her a few steps back. Marcel had the nerve to confront him or even been near Caroline. Klaus moved to Caroline pulling her behind him when he saw that Marcel had a few minions with him. Caroline raised an eyebrow at Klaus, was he trying to protect despite that she knew that she didn't need to be protected; she had never had someone protect her. Not like this, Tyler hardly had chosen to protect her all the time. She felt confused as Klaus did this.

"Hello old friend, I take it that Elijah had told you of my word." He said. Klaus nodded.

"Yes," He said. Caroline looked at Marcel from around Klaus's body. Marcel seemed to glance to her. He had never seen his old friend so protective of this one girl. "Unfortunately I have to decline." Marcel looked at him. "It seems that you didn't know me much at all old friend. If you thought I would surrender than you are wrong. First thing Marcel as being king you may have supporters and power but there is always a rebellion somewhere and that spark sets to be a revolution. So mark my words Marcel this is my city and it won't be long before you overstep your boundaries. Know this Marcel if you don't surrender than your life is in my hands. And I give you my word when this is over that I will end it." Klaus threatened. Marcel glared at him. Caroline couldn't help but look between them. And with that Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her away from Marcel and his minions.

"Who was that?" She asked. He was still holding her hand that seemed to make hers warm and sent sparks through her skin. She shook her head trying to ignore it.

"My old friend and protégé Marcel." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"If he is your friend than why did you two seem to act more like frenemies than friends. Or is that really how you treat all your 'friends'?" She smirked knowing she had got to him. Recalling that night in the woods when he said that he had a friend once there. Klaus turned to her.

"He is an enemy right now. He thinks that he can run my city. I was the one who had been the one to build this city. He has been controlling the witches and I still don't know how or why. But now he is trying to control me and I don't like being controlled if you haven't notice sweetheart." She rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Sophie had hinted that Marcel sometimes goes into the cemetery for some reason." He said. Klaus and Caroline got to the gate to the cemetery and he pushed it open. It made a slight screech as it open. As they entered the cemetery Klaus scanned the area looking for anyone that might be here. When he found that the coast was clear he walked inside. Caroline followed. As Klaus walked farther ahead Caroline couldn't help but stare at the graves. She looked at it for so long that she thought she read 'Elizabeth Forbes rest in peace.' She swallowed hard and blinked when she looked back it was someone else's name. She sighed and turned to find Klaus when she realized he was gone. She looked around.

Klaus was listening very closely to the area when he heard movement. Suddenly an arrow flew by him. He looked to the person with a hood on and they took off running. Klaus followed and flashed in front of them. But in the next second screamed in agony falling to his knees on the ground. He had never felt so weak and so much. No witch, had ever inflicted this much pain on him.

Caroline had been walking when she heard Klaus's cries in agony. She didn't understand it because she had her emotions off but in the next second something over came her and her body forced her to flash to where Klaus was. He was on the ground with his hands on his head. She looked at the person in the hood and flashed to them and without thinking stabbed them, with an arrow through their heart. They cried out before dropping dead to the ground. Klaus grunted and looked up to Caroline breathing heavy. Realizing what she had done and how she was suppose to have her emotions off she composed her face and folded her arms across her chest.

"The big bad wolf was to weak to fight a- she looked down at the person and saw that it was a girl and she was a witch by the looks of it. "A witch." Caroline laughed. "A witch got the better of you." Klaus groaned and stood up.

"There was something different about this witch she was much more powerful than any witch I have ever confront before. Not even the Bennett could compare." He said. She looked at him wondering what this meant.

"So what?" She asked.

"I am starting to think that are problem isn't just Marcel." Klaus said. Caroline was slightly confused another witch was powerful enough to take down Klaus. What was going on in this city? She thought.

When Klaus and Caroline had returned from the cemetery, Klaus turned to Caroline.

"Caroline, back there when I was-

"Looking weak?" She mused. He glared at her.

"I wanted to say thank you," She shrugged.

"Who cares, I mean you had to survive Elijah would miss his only brother left." Klaus tilted his head looking at her smirking.

"Really? Because at that moment Caroline I could have sworn you cared." She glared at him.

"I can't care, I have my humanity off it isn't possible." She stated. Klaus raised an eyebrow and looked at her skeptically. She turned away. "I saved you life so what, I am going to get a drink." She said wanting to get away.

"The more you turn it off and push away your feelings the more that the pain will be. There really is no switch Caroline, it's just another way for denial. And no matter what you say Caroline, that I am a monster the truth is like I once said were the same. You will come to me for help when you are ready." Caroline turned to look at him. She stared at him as he walked away. Was Caroline in denial? Klaus had lived for a thousand years. She didn't understand it but it was like just for a second she felt cared for in some way.

Note: So there you go another chapter. SPOLIER: If you think it's Silas your wrong. It's not. Anyway I am also updating the original drabbles today as well as Witch of Salem book 2 Hex of shadows who ever would like to read it. And if you haven't read the first of my own series Witch of Salem is the first book enjoy. Klaus will help Caroline sort of with her humanity. But what he wants to do is have Caroline turn it on, on her own. He could compel her but he doesn't want to take her free will away. Klaus and Caroline will be growing closer in the next chapter which will probably be just them. For any of you that want Elijah to have a love interest I see Elena could be Elijah's love interest just because they really do have this thing about them that makes me see them as a couple. But if when Elijah does get a love interest I am not sure I will just immediately have them together or even have the love interest in there yet. Reviews thanks. I will update as soon as I can.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

So guys I have decided to have both Elena and Katherine in the story. Elena because Caroline and Elena I think need more of a confrontation since Caroline has always felt second best to Elena or always in shadow. Katherine because I do like her, she is a bad ass character and Caroline does have a one or two things against her. Elena will be in this chapter but not Katherine, Elena is only here to check up on her friend being worried. At the very least I should try to have Katherine in the next one. But I haven't decided whether I should keep Katherine a vampire or have her be mortal. So far I got a few votes for Elejah and a couple for Kalijah. Still haven't decided yet also again with Katherine being human or not. Anyway here is the next chapter.

Caroline sat at the table, she hadn't stopped thinking about what Klaus had said last night. Klaus didn't seem to pity her like the others had. He was more concerned with her, he actually seemed to care about her. She walked downstairs only to find that she wasn't alone. She flashed over to the figure and let her fangs drop. She growled and looked at her.

"Caroline, it's me." She said. Caroline sighed and let go of her. Elena turned to her as she walked away.

"Why are you here Elena?" She said with no emotion.

"I came here to see how you were doing." She said.

"Well I am great, glad you stopped by." Caroline said sarcastically.

"Caroline-

"Really you have now starting to care about your friends Elena. Go back to Mystic Falls Elena." She said leaning back against the counter in the kitchen. Elijah walked into the room with Klaus.

"It seems- Elijah stopped and looked to Elena. "Elena?" Klaus stared at the doppelganger irritably. He never did like her much and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge to drink.

"Hi,  
Elijah." She said. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Come to damn more men I see." Caroline retorted. Elena turned to glare at her friend. Elijah sighed.

"Well Elena it is nice to see you but we have business to attend to with the Barghest." Elena stared at him like he wasn't speaking English.

"A what?"

"A supernatural dog that tears people to shreds. Sophie has seemed to track it to the cemetery where Niklaus had been attacked. It's an alpha as well." Caroline sighed and turned to the cabinet grabbing the salt and tossing it to Elijah remembering how Klaus had said that was required. Elena looked at them.

"Looks like we're going hunting," Klaus mused.

"I'll come too." Elena said. Caroline glared at her.

"We don't need you, you can go home." Elijah sighed.

"There is no reason to be rude Caroline. She is your friend after all. Can we all try to get along?" He said walking out the door with Elena right behind him. Klaus and Caroline glanced at one another before following Elijah.

Klaus and Caroline entered the cemetery while Elijah and Elena had decided to go in from the other entrance to corner the Barghest. Caroline walked into the cemetery as Klaus led the way.

"So have you killed an alpha Barghest?" Caroline asked.

"Once, it was when I had killed the others. They had been a pack. But barghest's aren't really that strong unless there an alpha. They are more of a descendant of werewolves. And they weren't really just born they were created by witches. But Barghest's could mate and have descendants of their own. Barghest only come out a night that's the difference between werewolves. They come out during a full moon while the barghest go out every night uncontrolled. But sometimes depending on what they do, they can be control by a witch. The witch can be like there master if you will. But Barghest also has a human side that makes them hard to find because they walk out in the day."

"Like you and your family when they were turned?" Klaus shrugged.

"Probably,"

"Where were you? It doesn't sound like you could have been in Mystic Falls really when this happened." He nodded.

"I was in Europe, England really. It was 1312 I think and I had been hunting with a friend of mine Alistair. Who is a vampire. He had enjoyed his early life of hunting. Alistair and I split up and I came across the pack in the evening of the dark. They had already transformed. I had been able to kill all the others but the alpha and I were still in midst of battle. I didn't need the salt but I was able to burn its body. The point of the salt is so that the spirit dies along with it and can't possess another body of its own. It's supernatural and that's the only way to kill it." Klaus explained. They suddenly heard a howl. Klaus moved them behind an old shed. He could now see them, there were two of them. It seemed that there were more and he was starting to wonder if perhaps someone was re-creating them. He could see Elijah there nodding his head to one of the barghest's. Klaus nodded knowing that, that one was the alpha. It was probably better that Klaus faced the alpha seeing how he is part werewolf. Klaus moved to sneak around while Caroline stayed where she was. On the other hand though she stopped when she heard growling. She turned around to find a barghest right in front of her. It seemed that this one was a third and now one of the two. Caroline glared at the creature and swung to strike her hand in it's heart to no avail. Klaus had said that the ones that weren't hybrids were the easiest to kill. Maybe it was because she was a baby vampire. The barghest's tried to nip at her and she had to kick it to the side. She grabbed the piece of wood on the shed and ripped it off trying to strike for the barhest. But it only bit the wood and broke instantly in it's teeth. She backed away trying to think of an idea. The barghest lunged for her and she fell to the ground on her back with a thud. The big looking black dog on top of her growling. She swallowed hard and could only stare at its large teeth. In the next second the barghest was thrown off her and she found Klaus with matches. He lit on and threw it at the creature before it lit on fire instantly and burn to nothing as Klaus helped her up.

"I thought you said they were easy to kill?" She said. He nodded and shook his head in confusion.

"They were, they have never been this strong. I had to lift more than a finger to just kill the alpha this time." Klaus explained. Elijah came over.

"Obviously something else is going on here, and I don't think it's Marcel." Elijah said. Elijah and Klaus went to dispose of the bodies while Elena and Caroline stayed put. Caroline leaned against the shed with her arms folded across her chest.

"Caroline," Caroline glanced at Elena.

"What do you want Elena?" Elena shook her head.

"Caroline I know you have your humanity but you don't have to be so cold to me." Elena said. Caroline turned to her with almost rage stirring in her blue green eyes.

"Ah yeah, Elena do you have any idea what my life has been like because of your decisions." She said. Elena looked at her confused. "I mean seriously Elena everything always has to be about you and again it's getting kind of old. Bonnie is dead because of you, Bonnie's mom was turned into a vampire because we had to save you. Even when you had your humanity off it was all about you. Its always been about you Elena. Everyone seems to have to bend over backwards for you. Don't you get tired of screwing with men's heads. Do you like the power of basically being a siren?" Caroline purred.

"Shut up," Elena said she was starting to get angry.

"Make me," Caroline hissed with a smirk. Caroline moved at Elena and grabbed her by the hair and shoved her into the shed so hard that it broke down the wall Caroline smirked and Elena got up trying to control herself.

"God Caroline stop!" She yelled. Caroline kicked her in the abdomen and Elena grunted. "Come on Caroline we both know this isn't you." Caroline gave her a look.

"I think this is exactly who I am meant to be. If anything you're not really yourself. I love Damon you're so fickle making both Stefan and Damon fall in love with you. And I still can't believe after everything you slept with Damon. Damon of all people." Elena glared at her.

"Oh I see this is coming from the girl that practically jumped into bed with him." That did it and Caroline was shoving her to the ground. Elena now realized when she had humanity turned off Caroline had her feelings on and had been holding back. Caroline really was a good fighter even remembering her taking on Damon to save her father. Caroline shoved her to the ground and before Elena could do anything Caroline shoved her hand into her chest ready to take her heart from her chest. In the next second though Elijah and Klaus pulled her off Elena. Klaus though didn't really mind the thought of Caroline killing the doppelganger.

"Enough," Elijah said looking at Caroline who was now struggling in Klaus's arm trying to get free once again to end Elena.

"Elijah I think you should get the doppelganger out of here. Because I really don't care what happens to her." Klaus said. Elijah sighed and grabbed Elena before flashing off. Caroline shoved him off her before going back to the mansion with Klaus. She ignored Klaus and went straight to her room while Klaus remained in the living room rethinking about the night.

Caroline had just finished a shower and was now in sweats and a tee shirt when she jumped and saw Damon.

"Damon what the hell, are you doing here? If you're looking for Elena she went with Elijah somewhere." She said pulling back the covers on her bed. She was thinking about going to bed early.

"I want the cure," He said.

"Well like I said I don't have it and I don't know where it is." She said. She turned around and he was right in front of her. When she looked into his eyes she didn't see the man whore that she had always seen just the annoying part of himself. When she looked into his eyes she something dark truly evil like something from hell. Damon grabbed her arm. "Let go of me," She said. In the next second Damon shoved her down on the bed with him on top of her. He forced her down and she struggled but he was too strong. She was starting to see the memories coming back and the worst part was that something happens because of this memory. She had always had nightmares of this. It wasn't just Damon though it was that he had taken advantage of her and done the most vile and horrible things to her. Caroline didn't know what was happening but in the next second she couldn't hold back. She screamed.

Note: So there is another chapter. So many questions really. And I have always loved using cliffhangers. They make you keep wanting to read it. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was drawing in his sketch book when he heard it. Caroline's scream, it made his heart clench and inside he seemed to panic. Without another thought he flashed to her room and opened the door. He looked over to where Caroline was with Damon on top of her? Klaus felt anger and rage run through his veins, he flashed over and grabbed Damon ripped his liver out. He grunted and fell to the ground. In the next second Damon was up but didn't seem that wounded by Klaus's attack. He smirked. And Klaus noticed something different about Damon his eyes were bloody red and before Klaus could do anything Damon flashed out of the room leaving them. He had no idea what was going on but he was sure as hell going to rip his organs out if he found Caroline hurt. Klaus turned to Caroline who looked down and held herself together. Despite her emotions turned off she looked slightly vulnerable in some way. She didn't look up.

"Love, are you alright?" He asked. She swallowed hard.

"I'm fine…" She said. Damon or someone else had brought back memories that she had wished had never happened. And for a second it had felt real. Klaus sat on the bed next to her.

"Love, talk to me," She sighed and gave in. She just needed to tell someone it was always trying to come out. But she had never thought the person that she would tell was Klaus.

"I know that wasn't Damon. But whoever it was was reenacting something that happened when I had been human." She explained. Klaus stared at her. "I was stupid as a human." Klaus looked at her confused. She was not stupid that was for sure but she wasn't finish. "I was stupid, shallow I wasn't the best person when I was human. Elena has always been the one to get the guy. And when Stefan came to town he flat out rejected me. I was upset and kind of drunk one night. I met this guy who actually seemed interested in me. And so I jumped at the chance. The very next day I found myself covered my very own blood. I tried to escape but he caught me. I mean he was a hundred year old vampire against a seventeen year old girl. I just remember bits and pieces from it when I was human. The compulsion had been messing with mind confusing me. He basically used me as a blood bag and…he would shove me down on the bed. No matter what I did I couldn't escape and I would wear a scarf around my neck and not know why I couldn't take it off." She shook her head. Klaus couldn't believe this, had Damon raped her? The thought made him want to rip him to shreds. "He would bite me and not heal me. I knew he was going to kill me he kept telling me he would."

"He's dead." Klaus said. Caroline looked at him.

"No, don't. It was in the past. I have been trying to forgive him for Elena's sake." He stared at her.

"For Elena's sake? Sweetheart even if she now has humanity on she still tried to kill you." She sighed and brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I know but-

"Caroline, it's one thing to kill but to take advantage of a woman that's something else. And if anything that is truly evil." Klaus said. Nobody had ever questioned what Damon had done to her. All they knew was that he had tried to kill her. They didn't know the details. But here was the most dangerous creature in the world telling her that Damon shouldn't have done what he had did.

"Perhaps he didn't deserve to get off the hook." She said.

"I will kill him slowly." Caroline grabbed his arm.

"No, I mean I know you can probably not even blink and kill him. But don't kill him, I mean I have put it in the past but sometimes I would really like him to know how much I hated him for it." Klaus groaned.

"I won't kill him, but don't think that I won't do something. He doesn't deserve to get away with what he did." Klaus said. Caroline sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind. And a part of her didn't want to.

"Thanks for saving me." He nodded.

"Always," And she knew that he meant it. "You should probably get some sleep." He said. She nodded and he stood to leave when she grabbed his arm.

"Stay please." He glanced to her unsure till she moved over and began dragging him into the bed with her. She didn't dare think about what she was doing was probably wrong. She moved over and snuggled into his chest. Klaus had been quite surprised. But slowly shut off the light and began to close his eyes holding Caroline in his arms. Caroline knew that things were getting strange around here and that she was lying in someone who actually cared about her and didn't pity her. Could that be what she had wanted? To stop being alone and the only way that she could have dealt with being alone was turning it off. 'Click' She breathed and snuggled into Klaus's chest further.

Meanwhile Elena sat in the kitchen staring at the surface of the table. She had almost been killed by Caroline. Was Caroline really that far gone? She thought. She wanted to help her friend. But she didn't know how or what to do. Elijah walked in with a blood bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks," She said. He nodded.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Not so well. My best friend has turned off her humanity and by her turning off her humanity it has shown me that I wasn't that good of a friend all those years." She said taking a sip.

"I am sure when she turns it back on you two will be friends once again." Elena sighed.

"I know but everything that Caroline said was true. I mean what kind of friend am I? She's right really." She said.

"Just because you made some mistakes in the past doesn't mean, you can repair you friendship with her. You just need time and try to be a better friend." Elena turned to him and nodded. She gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks Elijah, you really do always know what to say." Elijah nodded to her. And Elijah seemed to hold her gaze as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Elena felt something stir inside of her that she hadn't felt before really. And swallowed hard.

"Well isn't this romantic," Said a groggy voice. They turned and Elena blinked twice taking her in. Her hair was slightly a mess her clothes ruffled. Elijah swallowed hard.

"Katerina," She smirked.

"Miss me?"

Note: So there you go. I just love using cliffhangers and look who showed up. Just so you know I am doing the majority of the votes for Elijah with someone. So the next chapter Elijah will be with either Elena or Katherine. Reviews thanks. I will also be updating original drabbles. Check it out later. J

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus awoke to find himself quite rested. Klaus hadn't had much sleep since he had been in New Orleans. Even before Caroline had arrived. He felt warmth on his chest and looked down to Caroline as she lay peacefully asleep on his chest snuggling closely to his side. He couldn't help but gaze at her, he had always thought she was beautiful but that was understatement she was a goddess. Never had he met anyone like Caroline which is one of the reasons that she had captured his eye. Klaus's grip tightened around her bringing her closer to him. He stroked her back as she lay. She groaned and pushed her head further into his chest. He smirked knowing that she was awake.

"Morning love," He said. She yawned and looked up at him.

"Morning,"

"Sleep well?" He asked. She smiled.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for staying with me." She said. Klaus stared at her taking in her sudden mood?

"Did you…" He began. She nodded.

"Ah yeah…" She sat up and pulled away from Klaus looking down now feeling the emotions take over once again. Her mom was dead, Bonnie was dead and Caroline had turned off her humanity. Klaus was right she had been in some sort of denial phase or something. The tears streamed down her face. Klaus sat up and touched her arm. But she just rushed back into his arms crying feeling all the pain that she had tried to make the pain go away. Klaus held her to him rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. They laid down once again Caroline still sobbing. Klaus began talking about his life over the centuries and how he had lost some people that he had cared about. And one of the reasons he hardly tries to care is because he doesn't want to feel the pain or the loss of them when they have moved on leaving this life behind. He then began talking about London, Paris, and many things that he had seen. He told her that despite all the problems that he had been having in the city it was still his favorite city, Caroline slowly began to stop crying when Klaus had told her about his life and where he had been. She had never been so fascinated by a conversation before. What she wanted was to do those things someday. When Caroline's stomach rumbled Klaus glanced to her and chuckled.

"Breakfast,"

_ Elena stared at Katherine as she stood in the door way watching Elijah and Elena. Katherine smirked. _

_"A little birdie told me that you were here. And that your blonde little friend had turned off her humanity. Now I will say this, she probably had more of right to turn it off. I mean you over your brother, but she turned if off for everything that she has been through. And you and I both know that she has been through a lot worse than you." Katherine said sitting down. Elijah sighed. _

_"Katerina what are you doing here? You know if Niklaus finds out that you are here, than he will surely end you." Elijah said. Katherine rolled her eyes. "My word you human. Niklaus might surely wish to make his hybrids once again now. Katerina are you that unwise." _

_"Come on Elijah I have you to protect me." She said. Elijah scoffed at her. _

_"Katerina I had thought I had made it clear that our relationship had ended." Elijah said to her. She swallowed hard. _

_"Because you made her turn against me." Katherine sneered. Elijah sighed. _

_"I didn't end our relationship because of her. I ended it because I had thought it was time for me to move. I am here helping Klaus in New Orleans and I have other things to worry about then personal romantic matters." He said. Elena blinked at hearing Elijah's explanation. Ok if anything Elijah was always so formal and talked so superior and gentleman like. She hated to say it but in some way he was superior. And he was always honest and responsible. She knew Damon wasn't responsible and she recalled him dancing with a girl on the bar with his shirt open. Katherine shook her head. _

_"Oh come on, Elijah. Admit it you miss me." Elijah didn't know how long she was going to do this. Being the better man he ignored her and walked away. _

Elena was still sitting at the table with Katherine. The two of them glaring at one another. Elijah had come back in with a newspaper intending on ignoring both girls. Katherine sighed and stood up.

"I think I am going to take a bath." She said. And looked to Elijah who was reading the newspaper. "It sure will be nice to get out of these clothes, I have been in them for days. And I am sure that a bath will be quite relaxing." She mused. Elena rolled her eyes at her. _Slut. _She thought. Elijah didn't look up and kept his nose in the newspaper. Katherine was starting to get agitated by this and moved to her forcing the paper down and sitting seductively on his lap. She smirked finally getting his attention. Elena glared at her and felt the cold bite of jealousy but looked away. "Perhaps someone would care to join me," She purred and slide her hands up his chest and down his thighs.

"That does sound nice…" Elijah said. Katherine smiled and moved closer to him. "Why don't you go find someone to join you." He pushed Katherine away before standing and grabbing his paper and turned to Elena.

"I should probably go visit Sophie and see how she is coming with the problem." Elijah said before turning and leaving much to the girls dismay. Now here they are left in an apartment alone together. You can imagine how this is going to end as both girls glared at each other with death glares. Even though Katherine was human now she knew a thing or two on how to take down a vampire as well as a baby vampire.

Caroline was quite surprised to find out that the big bad hybrid that everyone had always been afraid was actually a fantastic cook. Klaus had made Caroline a French egg and tomato. Klaus and her were eating when the door opened.

Note: So there is another chapter. Who is at the door? Who is back? Have to wait for the next chapter. Just so you know guys its going to be Elejah. There had been more votes for it. But don't fret Kalijah fans I decided to do a drabble for them. And you can recommend a drabble for them on the original drabbles. But I will post a Kalijah drabble tomorrow on the original drabbles if you are interested. Sorry I did the majority vote. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline stared in shock and wonder. Klaus looked as if he had seen a ghost because standing in the doorway stood his younger brother.

"Kol?" Kol smirked.

"Hello brother, did you miss me?" He asked. Caroline was beyond shock and had no idea what was going on. Klaus stared at his brother in wonder.

"You're alive? How?" Klaus questioned.

"Well I happened to find my way back to the land of living you could say with a little vampires witch friend. She was quite helpful." Kol smirked when Caroline stood in shock.

"Bonnie? Bonnie was there? Where is she? What did you do to her?" Kol put his hands up.

"Easy there kitten, your friend is fine." Caroline sighed with relief. "She is alive. But at this moment don't know where she is." He said. Caroline couldn't believe this Bonnie was alive she felt relief as she heard this. But still wanted to go and find her.

"If this is so, why are you here?" Klaus asked.

"I wanted to see my big brother. Thought he might have been lonely but I can see that why he isn't so down because of the lovely little Caroline Forbes to entertain him." Klaus glared at his brother. Klaus at one minute was happy that his younger brother was alive but he already wanted him to go back being dead when he opened his mouth.

"Kol, it's good to see you but how about you go bother Elijah instead." Klaus said.

"But he is so boring Nik." Kol said. "I would much like to be around the two of you." He smirked. Caroline glared at him.

"Kol I swear I will get a dagger and dagger you if you don't leave." Kol sighed.

"Now look who's also boring. Quite annoying but don't worry I'm leaving." Kol said. "But don't forget to use protection, wouldn't want to have darling Caroline to get pregnant by you Nik." Klaus snarled and threw a knife at him. But he dodged and laughed before he flashed away. Caroline could feel her cheek burning. But it was true Klaus seemed to have that ability. But Caroline was also dead. Caroline really didn't want to hear the word pregnant again it just made her think of the were-slut and how she was going to get something that she had always wanted really. Klaus turned back to her.

"I apologize for what he had said." Caroline shrugged.

"Its fine, he's gone now." Caroline said and sighed still feeling slightly down. She still was feeling heartbroken at the loss of her mother. Klaus could see this and cursed himself and dialed Elijah's number.

"Elijah," He said. Caroline glanced to him before looking away.

_"Niklaus,"_

"Could you take care of things today and find more about what seems to be going on here." Klaus said.

_"I suppose, why? What are you going to do?"_ Elijah asked.

"Caroline turned on her humanity I think it would be best today if she had some time a way. Can you manage?" Klaus asked.

_"Yes, but we still have to discuss the matter later."_ He said. Klaus sighed.

"Very well. See you soon." Klaus hung up the phone and turned to Caroline who had been watching him the entire time.

"What are we doing?" She asked. Klaus smiled to her.

"Get dressed were going out." He said.

Elena was now sitting in the living room trying to ignore Katherine who she really didn't want to see. Katherine couldn't believe that Elijah hadn't reciprocated. She had thought he loved her. She couldn't help but glance at Elena. She was the special one not Elena. Elena was never supposed to be born. She cursed, Elijah had now seemed to have finally moved on. And she didn't like it. She hadn't wanted him to what's so ever. How could anyone resist her was beyond her. Elena was writing in her diary she hadn't seemed to have done it in almost year. She had thought because she was a vampire her life was over and she didn't need to write in her diary anymore. Because those had been when she had been alive. Now here she was dead as a vampire. She was still starting to get used to being a vampire. Her phone buzzed and she sighed looking to see that it was Damon. She didn't want to talk to him and ignored the call. Katherine notices this.

"Tired of the attention?" She asked. Elena didn't turn around.

"No, I just am thinking about Caroline. I am worried about her. And Damon doesn't care about Caroline so he can't comfort me with the issue." She said. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Do you really like Damon now? Or is it Stefan again? Or wait I should be asking this one, do you enjoy them both?" She asked. Elena glared at her.

"I am not like you." She said. Katherine only laughed.

"You are everything like me Elena. You are using the same Salvatore brothers feelings like I was and it seems you have a record and have gotten the eldest original to have feelings for you." Elena turned to her.

"What?" Katherine rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Like you don't know? Elijah has always liked you since he met you. I have noticed a change with me. He may have feelings for me but whatever feelings are left is dying out for some reason. And if you haven't notice that doesn't make me happy. I have to try harder now." She said. Katherine glared at her. "Although I suppose with you gone Elijah might come back to me." Elena turned to Katherine to find herself being staked in the stomach. Elena grunted and Katherine ripped it out. Katherine smirked.

"You may be a vampire but I have still more defense skills than you." Katherine knocked her to the ground. "And you special Alaric training won't be able to help you." Katherine knocked Elena into a wall. Before breaking off the leg of the chair and walking toward Elena slowly and deadly.

Note: So there is another chapter. Kol is back. I love Kol I had to have him in here. Klaus is going to take Caroline somewhere. Elijah has to find more about what is going on in this city. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was happy that Caroline had turned her humanity back on, but he was going to make her happy. Klaus and Caroline were walking down the sidewalk as a parade walked by full of music and crowds of people in costumes. Klaus couldn't help but remember this had been where he had called Caroline that day when he had first arrived. He glanced to her who was still looking rather sad. She had only lost her mother a week ago. But she had turned her humanity off for some time. And when she turned it on it was worse than it had been before. Klaus showed Caroline many things such as the history in New Orleans. Despite that Caroline was sad she felt somewhat happy that Klaus was trying his best to comfort her as well as make her happy of course. Klaus than brought them to a restaurant where they sat down. Caroline and Klaus talked as they waited for their food.

"When did you last come here?" She asked. Klaus looked up at her.

"Well the last I came here was 1719 just after it was founded. I had helped build this city actually." Klaus said. "I had just returned from England I had been in Europe for almost three centuries and decided to come back here when it was founded. It has a way of attracting most of the supernatural really. Rebekah and Kol were with me at the time and that is also where…" He paused and gritted his teeth. "I left after ten years there and came back and I had met Marcel in 1805. He had been a slave. I didn't approve much of this at the time and Marcel and I had become friends, I had turned him. "

Flashback:

_Klaus, Rebekah and Kol looked at the city and how it had grown. Klaus smiled. New Orleans. It happened that after all these years it was still his favorite city. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Marcel all sat together at the bar. Well not so much Kol since he kept flirting with the women. _

_"Marcel, this is quite the party," Rebekah said. _

_"Well we all need to have some fun in a while Miz Rebekah." Marcel said. She smirked. _

_"Yes well New Orleans is fun, I think I am going to have a snack now." Rebekah said eyeing the man by the door. She licked her lips as she stood and walked over to him. Marcel couldn't but watch her. He happened to be quite taken with his friend's sister. She was beautiful and strong as well. _

_"Klaus, my creator, my savior my friend why are you looking so 'worried'?"Marcel asked. Klaus sighed. _

_"I have been hearing rumors of a man that has been killing vampires. In other states." Klaus said. _

_"What? Why would that worry you? You an original as you claimed. What could this man have against you?" He asked. _

_"The man is a vampire hunter. And he is also my father. I am wondering if we should move on now." Klaus said. _

_"Perhaps we can take him on," Klaus shook his head._

_"My father happens to be a lot stronger and his only mission is to kill me and my family. He has been hunting us for centuries almost a thousand years now." Klaus said. _

_"Just don't worry about it. I'm sure he can't find you here. I mean you might blend in with all the other vampires in this town. I mean this is a popular vampire city really." Marcel said. Klaus nodded. For now he would put aside the worry that he had for his family. He hated that Mikael was stronger than him, and that he made them run. _

_ A few hours later Rebekah rejoined Klaus and Marcel talking. Kol was suddenly there with a worried look. _

_"Nik he's- He was cut off by a scream not long before others followed. Klaus, Rebekah, and Kol stood staring at their father as he began ripping apart each vampire he could. Plucking them off like they were nothing birds. Marcel looked to Klaus and than back to Mikael. Kol and Rebekah looked at there older brother wondering what to do. Klaus nodded for them to leave. Rebekah began protesting but then Kol dragged her out. Klaus turned to his father. He swallowed hard. His father glared at him and stepped forth. _

_"Sorry to interrupt your party boy," He said. "You're still as weak as when you were born. Still can't even fight boy," He smirked. But before either them could engage in a battle really. A vampire stood up. _

_"You killed her!" He yelled. Mikael had apparently killed someone lover and the vampire was furious as was some other vampires who tried to face Mikael. Klaus took this time to flash away. He met Rebekah and Kol before Kol turned to him. _

_"We can make our escape now." Klaus said. _

_"No I want to stay," Kol said. Klaus glared at his brother. _

_"We can't stay not with Mikael walking around." Klaus said. _

_"I don't care Nik, I am tired of running." _

_"Kol what are you saying?" Rebekah asked. _

_"I'm saying I have to leave you, I need to leave all of you." Klaus glared at him. _

_"You are being an idiot. This is no time for arguing Kol now come on." Klaus said. Kol shook his head. Klaus felt rage sipping in and he nodded. _

_"Very well, you do have a choice. And you have made it. And I can't let that happen or take the risk of Mikael." Rebekah and Kol looked at him slightly confused. In a flashed Klaus had a dagger in Kol's chest. He grunted and looked down to find the dagger. Rebekah gasped in horror watching her brother stab the other. Kol glared at his brother as he could feel himself being put into a sort of sleep but was dead. Kol soon fell to the ground and Rebekah looked at her brother. _

_"What have you done?" She could feel tears in her eyes. Klaus turned to her. _

_"I did what was necessary for us to survive. I can't have Kol die. But this is the only way to save him from his stupidity and get him away from Mikael."_

Flashback ended:

"So that's why you daggered Kol? Because he chose to leave you and you couldn't handle that." Klaus sighed.

"I was desperate at the time. Mikael had been hunting us down for so long. I couldn't have Kol be so reckless. Daggering him was the only solution." She gave him a look.

"Why not just let him go?" She asked. "I mean he could run from Mikael but he still has every right to leave." He sighed.

"Caroline, at the time I had felt as if my family was abandoning me. They were all I had at the time and I was afraid of losing that." He said. She nodded. Caroline and Klaus were walking along the sidewalk till Klaus stopped them and wanted Caroline to follow him. He stopped them in front of a man that appeared to be painting. She looked at him.

"What are we doing?" She asked.

"Like I said a long time ago Caroline, I am showing one of my passions." She looked to the man painting. It was of all sorts of colors but only red black and blue. It was like it spoke to her somehow.

"He's angry or in rage but yet somewhat sad at the same time." Caroline began. Klaus looked at her. "He wishes he tries to control his demons than let his demons control him."

"We all wish that, and sometimes we can't control our demons." He said. He turned to the music that was playing and watched as others danced. He turned back to Caroline. "How about a dance love?" He asked. She turned to him.

"But no one's really dancing," She said. He smirked.

"One dance Caroline, I won't bite." He held out his hand and she sighed before putting her hand in his. He tugged her closer before giving a cocky smile. "Unless you want me too." She felt her cheeks redden and she shook her head before Klaus put his hand on her waist guiding her closer as she put her hand on his shoulder. They began swaying to the music slowly. Klaus and Caroline had danced before but this time seemed different from there last. Caroline was no longer grasping on to the feelings that she had once felt for Tyler and new ones seemed too emerged every time she saw Klaus or was near him. And when he touches her she feels as if she is on fire. Everything is new and it's so different than anything she has ever felt before. Not with Matt or Tyler. Klaus had never felt like this before, Caroline was bringing out feelings in him that he has never experienced with anyone. He didn't know what this girl was doing to him. They glanced at each other's lips before their eyes met once again at the exact second. They seemed to move closer there faces just a few inches away from each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice said from behind them. They turned and Klaus glared at him. "Well Klaus this is quite interesting,"

"Marcel,"

Note: So sorry this took so long I had to study for a test. I got a pig test tommrow. It's kind of boring. Anyway so here is the next chapter. I also updated the drabbles. And for those of you that wanted Kalijah I posted a drabble for them I hope you enjoy it. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline turned to the man with dark skin. She had met him before, well not really. Klaus had mostly said a few words and dragged her away. Marcel glanced between them smirking.

"Don't be rude old friend, aren't you going to introduce me to this beauty of yours." He smirked. Klaus glared at him.

"Another time perhaps. We were just leaving," Klaus said. Marcel ignored him and without warning took Caroline's hand in his.

"I am Marcel, it is a pleasure." He said kissing her hand. Klaus gritted his teeth. Caroline swallowed hard and blushed slightly. No one had ever really done that like in her entire life. She was relieved when she could take her hand back.

"Uh, Caroline," She said.

"Caroline," He smiled. "It is lovely to meet you. You don't seem from around here." Klaus was losing his patience with his old friend.

"She is staying here as a guest," Klaus said. "What do you want Marcel?" He asked.

"Why old friend I am offended, do you really think I want anything?" Marcel said. Klaus gave him a look. He shrugged. "Perhaps I am just interested in knowing this lovely flower." Marcel smiled looking at Caroline. Caroline didn't like the look in his eyes. It was like hunger or something inside them. Caroline moved closer to Klaus. Marcel sighed. "Well if you must know, I was wondering why there suddenly seems to be things happening in my city since you arrived." Marcel said. Klaus looked at him confused.

"I haven't caused anything Marcel and neither has Caroline. That was all you." Marcel shook his head.

"No, the only thing that I had done was kill another witch that had been trying to plot against me. Other than that these murders and strange things happening have happened since you have gotten here. And I want to know what's going one. This is my city remember and I have to get to the bottom of these matters as soon as possible. And so far you are a suspect old friend." He said. Klaus glared daggers at him.

"If you didn't do it, and I didn't do it than who did?" Caroline said shaking her head confused.

Elena looked to Katherine, and couldn't believe what she just admitted to. She really was a slut.

"You slept with Stefan?" She said in disbelief. Katherine only shrugged.

"Well I can tell you right now he looked like Stefan but wasn't Stefan. Believe me Stefan in all romantic but not this time. I knew that it's not Stefan because of that." Elena shook her head disgusted. But if it wasn't Stefan that she had slept with than who was it. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god you slept with Silas." She said. Katherine shrugged.

"Well that might explain the experience he had. I had never felt anything like that Elijah couldn't even compare." She mused.

"Katherine why are you here? Really?" She asked.

"Maybe I just want to ruin your life." She said. "Since you took away mine." Elena shook her head.

"How did I take away yours?"

"You were born." Katherine growled. "I should have never been with that ass, than you would have never been born." Elena glared at her.

"Well Katherine no one is making you do anything. I just do what I do I don't know why you care so much. I would think you would have been tired of running from Klaus right now and try to meet someone and create a life and not worry about Klaus since he is distracted in New Orleans." Katherine shrugged.

"Yeah now that I have seen them I am pretty sure that blondie will keep him busy." Elena ignored her.

"Don't you anything better to do." Katherine sighed.

"No not really," She replied. Elena finally couldn't take anymore and stood.

"I'm leaving I have had enough of you for now." She muttered before grabbing her jacket and walking out the door leaving Katherine to herself. Elena walked into the bar to find Elijah sitting on a stole. She sighed and decided to join him.

"Hi," He turned to her.

"Elena," She nodded.

"Sorry I needed to get out of there Katherine was driving me insane. Mind if I join you?" She asked. He shook his head and held out his hand to the stole next to him.

"No, by all means." He said. She nodded. "Would you care for me to order you a drink?" She turned to him and raised an eyebrow before smiling.

"Yes, I will have a bloody Mary please." Elijah nodded.

"So Elena how long are you intending on staying here?" He asked after ordering her drink for her.

"I don't know. I kind of like it better than Mystic Falls and it beats being away from Stefan and Damon I felt as if they were suffocating me and I had no choice in the matter." She said. Elijah nodded.

"But you have let them before, why now?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know I just feel that I need to start making my own decisions and not have someone make them for me." Elijah nodded.

"You only get one life, don't let others dictate over what your decisions and choices are. That proves that they might not even be your friend. Because if they were they would accept you decision." He said. Elena nodded and sighed.

"They just don't seem to be understanding it. I can't make them understand especially Damon." Elijah looked at her.

"Stand up for yourself, don't be bullied Elena." She liked Elijah. He was always calm, kind and gentle in some way. And he respected her, even as an original to a baby vampire. He was encouraging but he could also be deadly. She sometimes could see how Elijah might been the most frightening creature in the world because of how serious he was, as well as making deadly kills.

Note: So there is another chapter. Sorry this one is kind of short but I have some homework to do. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting on her bed in her thoughts. If this Marcel didn't do all of this than who did? And to think that Bonnie was alive out there somewhere, along with Kol where ever he went. She heard her phone buzz signalizing she had a text. Caroline grabbed it and looked down to the message.

_ Hey Care, it's been a while I know but it's hard when original dick is following you around the world._

_-T_

She blinked twice and stared at the text. She was shocked. Tyler had never texted her once since he fled from town. And now here he was talking to her. She glared at the text. He slept with Hayley and had well knocked her up. Did he not know that his slut was pregnant? There was a knock at the door and Caroline looked up.

"Come in," She said putting her phone to the side. The door opened to reveal Klaus. He gave her a small smile before entering the room. "Hi,"

"Hi," He said.

"What's up?" She asked giving him a smile back.

"I wanted to show you something, if you don't mind." She raised an eyebrow before standing and walking over to him.

"What is it?" She asked. He held out his hand.

"You'll see," He said as she grabbed his hand and he led her out of her room and down the stairs to a room. She looked to see him walking over to something that was covered by a cloth. She waits for him to remove the cloth. She gasped staring at it. Caroline knew that Klaus was an amazing artist he had the talent. He could have taught Davinci for all she knew since he was a thousand years old. Caroline stared at the painting of herself in the faded background of the sun or ray of light. She had never seen herself look so beautiful before. She had thought the first drawing that he had given her was beautiful but this didn't even compare.

"You did this?" She asked. He nodded.

"Do you like it?" She looked at him before turning back to it. No one had ever done anything like this for her.

"It's beautiful, you made me look beautiful." She said. He looked at her confused.

"Caroline, you are beautiful. I just try to capture that beauty onto an image. But this can't even compare to what is real." He said. She looked at him curiously. He always seemed to compliment her and despite how she wanted to be disgusted she always felt flattered and something stirs within her when she was around him. Tyler really never acknowledges her like that, sometimes he would not even think she was that smart and that always made her feel as if he didn't know that. Come to think of it Caroline really didn't understand how they had gotten together. It was when she had been drunk and was feeling lustful. Turns out Caroline and Tyler just on one night slept together. She shook that thought from her mind and felt her cheeks burning.

"Right," He shook his head.

"Caroline, I don't know how you cannot see how beautiful you really are." Klaus admitted. Caroline turned to him.

"Well as you can see I have always been second place compared to Elena." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that everyone has always wanted Elena first and if they can't have her than they go to me. Damon couldn't have Elena so he went after me, Matt couldn't have Elena so he dated me, Stefan was the same. And Tyler really had wanted Vicki or another girl over me. I have always been second best never good enough for anyone." She turned away. Klaus gritted his teeth thinking about Damon harming Caroline. He swore when he saw Damon again he was going to pay deeply for what he did. And he just hated over all thinking about any boy with Caroline. It brought our anger and jealousy. Though he knew they weren't together and shouldn't be.

"Well you not second best to me," He insisted. Caroline turned to him.

"Really? Klaus if Elena was still human and you were still making hybrids would you have chose me over her?" Klaus was about to protest when he realized she was right. He probably wouldn't have.

"At the time probably not, but now I probably would." She turned to him looking at him with curiosity. He would give up his hybrids now if they still had existed. She couldn't believe this man, he acted as if he would do anything to her. He acted no he wasn't a monster. That was the outside of him but inside she saw something different from what others thought of him. And she believed Klaus when those words had passed his lips. In his blue eyes she could see that he was sincere as well as looking deep enough to see something that she hadn't seen before. Not even in Tyler's eyes. Love. Klaus's phone interrupted the moment that seemed to happen between them. He cursed and sighed before answering his phone.

"Yes Rebekah," He said.

_"Nik! Where are you?" _

"In New Orleans where I have always been why sister?"

_"I know that! I mean where are you now?" _

"At the house,"

_"Nik! Please something has happened I need your help. We're in New Orleans as well." _

"We're?"

_"Yeah, you see-Matt!- _The phone went dead. Klaus looked at his phone before looking at Caroline who had heard the whole conversation and was worried sick.

Elena and Elijah were still at the bar. Elena and Elijah had been talking about his past. Elena was so fascinated by Elijah's past she couldn't help but want to know more. He had been telling her about an adventure he had taken in England. He told her of the King and he had dueled many men back in the day. As he talked about the black death and how a woman and mother had begged him to save the life of her son even knowing the coast of being entirely and being the damned. He still did it because he couldn't take her sobs. Elijah than explained how it becomes easier as you get older to control the urge to kill or drink.

"Caroline's good at that." Elijah nodded.

"She does have somewhat of a friend of mine's personality. She is a strong woman." Elena nodded.

"Who was this friend?" She asked.

"Her name is Alexia Branson. She is a 326 year old vampire." Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean Lexi?"

Note: So sorry this took so long. I had the chapter saved but no internet connection. It sucked. Anyway here it is tell me what you think. I should be updating Witch of Salem Book 2 the hex of shadows soon as well as Original drabbles. Wow 117 reviews I didn't know that many people liked my story. Thanks to all you guys for liking my story. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline were wondering in the city wondering where Matt and Rebekah could be. Strange things had been happening in this city now an original calls for help because they can't seem to defend themselves? Caroline shook her head at the thought. Klaus had tracked his sister to the woods and found a phone. Caroline picked it up recognizing that it was Matt's. The screen was cracked and damaged. She looked around hesitantly worried for her friend as Klaus began searching the footprints and anything else that might give him a clue to what had happened. Caroline smelled it. Blood. She looked around heard breathing as well before she began to follow it. When she turned and found Matt leaned up against a tree holding his arm. It was bleeding and heard movement. She turned to see Rebekah flash into the clearing. Her clothes bloody but it wasn't just others blood but hers. The original looked as if she had been stabbed a thousand times or so. She ran over to Matt and gave Caroline a nod.

"Klaus," Caroline said. Klaus was at her side in an instant as Rebekah seemed to be less concerned with what happened and all her attention was on the human.

"Rebekah what happened?" He asked. Rebekah shook her head.

"It's impossible." She said. He gave her a look.

"What's impossible Rebekah?" He demanded.

"A demon,"

_"Do you mean Lexi?" _

"Lexi? Well she did have many call her that."

"Blonde,"

"Yes,"

"That was Stefan's best friend. She was nice."

"Was?"

"She's dead, been dead for a while." Elena admitted.

"Oh well that must have been why she didn't show up at the ball?" Elena looked at him.

"You invited her to your mother's ball?" Elijah nodded.

"Yes, well at the time I had thought she was still alive, and I thought it would be nice getting in touch with an old friend." Elijah explained. Elena nodded.

"How did you meet her?" She asked.

"I was in Salem Massachusetts at the time actually. I had a friend there that I helped escape from the bloodshed of the Salem witch trials. I met her there actually. And I was the one that turned her." Elijah said.

Flashback:

_Elijah had just helped his dear friend and witch Sarah Gibson escape. Elijah wasn't at all sure why this town seem to irritate him but it was most likely the fact that many of these women being convicted of witchcraft weren't witches at all. And the girls that were convicting them thought that it was quite entertaining watching people die or have their lives ruined. He wished to show them what death is really like. If they knew what he was. Elijah was still wondering in the city when he heard a scream and turned to find a family. There were men walking up to a young girl with light brown eyes and he was able enough to tell that her hair was blonde under the bonnet. He listened. _

_"You are making a mistake my daughter isn't a witch! She goes to church every noon!" The man that appeared to be the girl's father said. _

_"Tell that to the girl who screamed seeing your daughter with a poppet(voodoo doll) She said it was your daughter. She is under arrest." The man said. As the family argued with the men the other two men took the daughter away as she struggled. The woman that appeared to be the mother turned to him and her eyes went wide as if she knew something. She strayed away from her husband and other two daughters. She shook nervously. _

_"Please," She begged. "Please, save my daughter. I know you can. Please save her. She is innocent but they will not listen. Even God would say that this is madness. Please I beg you save my daughter." Elijah swallowed hard and knew that this woman knew what he was. And yet she was willing to have her daughter to become one so that she would live. _

_ Elijah walked into the cells. He had compelled the guard away and walked down the hallway passing many women and girls chained up looking sick beaten and harmed. He was not surprised. It was probably worse here than death. When he turned her found the blonde girl chained to a wall. Her bonnet was gone her hair messed and ruffled. Her face was dirty along with her clothes. And her shoes were gone. There were a few marks on her face of dried blood. He sighed and opened the door slowly before walking in and kneeling down in front of the girl. She seemed to feel a presence despite being so weak. She gasped and looked at him frightened. She swallowed hard and tried to say something but he cut her off. _

_"Do not fear me for I mean you no harm." He said. "My name is Elijah, I was asked to come for your sake." He explained. "Your mother," The girl looked at him curiously now. "And you are?" _

_"Alexia Branson," _

_"It's nice to meet you Miss Branson, the reason why your mother sent me is because she believes I have a way to save you." She looked at him confused. "I can save you but I am not sure that it would be the way that you would want to be saved." Alexia swallowed hard and stared at him. _

_"Like what?" _

_"Again I mean you no harm. But in truth I am not what I appear to be. And most of the time I hide in the shadows and am mostly isolated." She waited for him to tell her what he was exactly. Was he a warlock? "I am a vampire, and what they like to call the first. I am an original." She stared at him. She had heard of the legend. Vampires came out night to drink blood and harm people. And here was one in front of her, as well as they were the first to be created vampire. "Now here is what I can offer you and you can make the choice. You can be hanged tomorrow and that would be that. Or I can save you by turning you."She stared at him._

_"Turn me?" He nodded. "Into one of you?" She asked. Again he nodded. _

_"If you want. As I said the choice is yours. But know if you chose to be turned nothing will be the same as it was before." Alexia didn't want to be one of them. But didn't want to die either. As well as finding some sort of curiosity of being a vampire. She took a deep breath finally making her decision. _

_"Yes," She said. "I would like to be turned." _

Flashback ended:

"So you did turn Lexi?" He nodded. "You saved her from being hanged." She smiled. Elijah was always like the knight really.

"Well she was hanged but she was alive again, soon after that." He said. Elijah looked at the time. "We should probably be getting back. It is quite late." Elena nodded and Elijah paid the bill before they walked out.

Klaus, Caroline, Rebeakh and Matt were in the bar. Sophie was patching up Matt's arm. Rebekah was shaking slightly with fear. Caroline knew what Rebekah had said and knew what they were but couldn't believe that such a thing was real and were able to do some pretty good damage to an original.

"Perhaps it was a Familiar." Sophie said. They all turned to her.

"A what?" Matt asked.

"A Familiar, it is a demon of a witch. Almost like a pet that a witch can control that could be from Hell itself." Rebekah shook her head.

"They were possessing humans. I was relieved when I finally was able to get some of a upper hand on them. I still ended up getting hurt though." Matt looked at her.

"Thanks for saving me," He said. She smiled and nodded. Caroline glanced to the blonde original. Had this original just saved her friend Matt from demons? Perhaps Rebekah wasn't that bad after all. But that didn't mean she trusted her yet.

"Whatever is going on, it now looks as if demons had emerged into town."

"Only a witch could have done that. But if what Rebekah said is true about being more than just five were not dealing with an ordinary witch here. A normal witch could probably only release two this one release almost ten." Sophie said. Caroline and Klaus made a glance.

"Silas," She said to him. Sophie looked between the two.

"Silas?"

"No," Caroline looked at Matt who stood looking at her.

"Silas is still in Mystic Falls and Stefan and Damon have been fighting him. They have been giving me updates every day." He explained.

"The Bennett witch," Klaus said. Caroline gave him a glare.

"Bonnie would never do such a thing." Caroline insisted. Klaus put his hands up.

"Sorry love,"

"She just could be that powerful." Matt said. Caroline nodded before her phone rang. She looked at them and Sophie nodded for her to take the call. Caroline walked outside so that the others could talk.

"Hello?" She said.

"Caroline! Oh thank god I thought something happened to you. I mean you didn't answer any of my texts or calls. I tried calling your mom nothing." Tyler's voice was on the other end. Some boyfriend he had been. If anything she just realized that he didn't even know about her mother's death. If he really cared he would have known. She thought.

"Tyler my mother's dead. She has been dead for a while now."

"What? Oh care I am so sorry." He said.

"Whatever, if you cared you would have known."

"Caroline, you know it's hard to find out these things when Klaus is trying to hunt me down like a deer." He said.

"Klaus is in New Orleans doing some business."

"Oh well maybe I can return." He said.

"I am also in New Orleans with him," There was a slight pause at the end.

"WHAT?!" He yelled. So loud that she had to move the phone away from her ear. "Did he kidnap you? I am coming right now."

"No, he didn't Tyler. Stefan sent me up here to get some help from Klaus. I had turned off my humanity." She said.

"What? Why?" She was getting tired of explaining it. It was like Elena could turn hers off with no explanation needed.

"My mother died Tyler. I was all alone." She said.

"Well perhaps we can-

"No Tyler there is no 'we' anymore." She said taking a deep breath. "Did you enjoy your rondayvoo with Hayley?" She asked. Silence.

"Caroline, it's not…I can explain…"

"You don't need to explain, I already knew that once she was here we weren't going to be together too much longer. I just didn't want that to happen but it did and I can't stop everything and now I realized that I should have stopped it because the truth is Tyler you are still the same person that you were before you became a werewolf and a hybrid."

"Caroline-

"No! I don't want to talk about this anymore. Besides Tyler I don't think it would be wise for you to be away from Hayley."

"Why?"

"Because she is pregnant."

"What?"

"With your child."

"No…that's impossible…"

"That's what I had thought. But I guess being born a true werewolf has that ability as well." She rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps you should call her and not me." She said hanging up the phone. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her.

"Everything alright love?" She turned to Klaus as he walked outside to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"You were talking to Tyler." It wasn't a question. But she thought she saw sadness in his eyes as he turned away to compose himself.

"Yes,"

"I suppose you wish to go to him." Klaus said. She shook her head.

"More of I had to finish some business with him." He looked at her. "We broke up officially." She said. He looked at her with shock.

"I'm sorry,"

"We both know you're not," He chuckled. "And I broke up with him." She said.

"Why? I had thought he was the love of your life."

"I had thought that too. But I am starting to see that my high school life is over and I need to accept that I may not be changing on the outside but I am on the inside. Tyler and I were somewhat a means to an end. I mean we were teenagers getting lost in the idea of love when it really wasn't meant to last forever." She explained and turned to him. "Besides feel guilty anymore." He looked at her confused.

"Guilty? Guilty of what?" He asked.

"Of this," She grabbed his face and kissed him.

Note: So there you go another chapter. She KISSED HIM! YAY! Lol it just had to be at the right moment I thought that she would possibly give into him to her feelings for him. So tell me what you think? Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Elijah and Elena had gone back to the house to Katherine going through her things. Elena glared at the girl that looked exactly like her. Katherine rolled her eyes at them.

"You really don't have any fashion sense. God you have such 'lame' taste." She said tossing her jeans to the side. Elena began picking up the mess annoyed with Katherine as she turned to Elijah.

"Even when we were together you liked her more." Katherine shook her head. Elijah turned to her. "That's how you even defended her with her humanity off. And how she basically insulted you." Elena looked at them. Elijah sighed.

"Like you haven't done worse Katerina," He said. She was about to retort when she realized that she didn't have anything to say to that. She groaned and grabbed her coat before leaving and slamming the door right behind her. Elena turned to Elijah and gave him a small smile.

"Now what should we do?" Elijah shrugged. "What about a game of poker?" Elena smirked. Elijah gave her a look.

"Are you asking an original to play a game with you? I lived so long and was the first to really know how to play poker. You sure you want to play against me lovely," She gave him a look.

"Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you can beat me in poker. I happen to be the best at this game. Caroline and Bonnie haven't beaten me yet."

"Is that a challenge Miss Gilbert?" She gave him and evilly smile.

"You know it,"

Caroline was staring at the ceiling. She thinking about the kiss that she had initiated with Klaus. It felt weird to think about kissing Klaus in her mind but it made her heart skip a beat.

Flashback:

_ Caroline kissed Klaus. Klaus made a strangled noise taken back a bit by her forwardness. He hadn't expected that. As he had promised that he would be her last love but hadn't thought it would have been any time soon. Klaus kissed her back just as fiercely. Caroline cupped his face with her hands. The kiss started out slow but slowly became more passionate. The kiss escalated and suddenly Caroline realized that she was now in a full make out session with Klaus. Caroline wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body closer to his making him growl and wrap his arms tightly around her waist holding her to him. Klaus broke the kiss to lean his forehead against hers._

Flashback ended:

Caroline touched her lips and couldn't help but smile. She didn't understand how of all the people that she could like or love it was Klaus. Klaus who had done so many horrible things. She couldn't, didn't understand how she had come to love him but she did despite that she had tried to fight the connection that she had felt to him since the very beginning she had met him. He had always seemed so different around her. And Caroline had started to see that she liked him when he had left and she began to miss him. One person had come to her and made her realize her true feelings for him at the time. One person that she felt honored to meet. Someone that she would never get the chance to meet again.

Flashback:

_"So you Caroline?" Caroline nodded. "Stefan talks about you. And I have watched as you two have become the best of friends. You help him. And I think the thing that he needs right now is a friend. I thank you for watching him and helping him." Caroline nodded. _

_"Stefan is like my big brother, I would do anything for him." Caroline said. _

_"I also see that you have put Klaus in his place really." Caroline swallowed hard and tried to ignore the feeling of her heart as it skipped a beat hearing Klaus's name. She hadn't heard it in a while. "You know despite being on the other side I can see that you really have that original wrapped around your little finger. It's kind of impressive actually." Caroline shook her head. _

_"I do not," _

_"Caroline, we both know, you are not dumb. I am sure you can't admit that Klaus feels something for you or that he would do anything for you. But I know that deep down you trust him for some reason and never give up on him. And as much as you want to hide it you also feel closer to him. The problem is your young and don't want to change. You won't change physically but you will mentally. You will learn new things change your ways. Caroline you can lie to your friends, Klaus, Tyler, Stefan, even me. But don't fool yourself. If there is one thing I believe in is that everyone has humanity even if they don't want to believe it. And Klaus has shown that. Don't you see Caroline? You're his humanity. Don't always judge a book by its cover. And I know that one day you will be together. I am hoping and knowing that you will." Caroline looked at her confused. _

_"How do you know?" She asked. _

_"You see a lot of things on the other side, take care of Stefan for me."Before Caroline could protest she was gone. _

_"It was really nice meeting you, Lexi." _

Flashback ended:

Lexi had been right when she had said that Caroline had feelings for Klaus. And she was started to see that Lexi could be right about Caroline being his humanity. There was a flash of light. It made Caroline jump and the second a rumble of thunder was behind it. Caroline swallowed hard as she looked outside to the windy thunderstorm. Caroline hadn't liked storms since she was little they freaked her out. She knew she was a vampire and shouldn't feel scared but she also felt as if she was being watched somehow. She opened the door and entered the hallways looking for anything suspicious. Nothing. She walked down the hall and stopped at a door. She took a deep breath before she slowly opened the door. Klaus lay on his back with a hand over his face. By the way his chest was moving up and down she could tell that he was asleep. She shook her head. She shouldn't be doing this. She couldn't help but look back at him noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She couldn't help but look at his tone chest. She felt heat raise in her cheeks. She shook her head trying to control herself and turned to leave.

"Caroline?" She swallowed hard and turned to Klaus. He looked at her removing his hand from his face. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Ah… sorry I didn't mean to wake you I just felt as if the storm wasn't the only thing that was out there. And I was hoping that perhaps I could join you." Klaus smirked.

"Don't tell Miss Forbes is scared of a thunder storm." She rolled her eyes and waited for him to answer. He pulled back the covers and Caroline hoped in with him. Despite that Klaus was still slightly nervous about if he should touch her still or not Caroline made up his mind for him. She moved to him snuggling up against his chest.

"I really did think that there was someone watching me though." She said. Klaus's grip tightened around her waist.

"Caroline, your safe here. No one would dare enter the original hybrid's house. Much less with his siblings living here." Klaus said. Caroline knew that Rebekah and Matt had been staying at a hotel together.

"Speaking of them, where is Elijah?"

Elijah cursed while Elena jumped with glee. She danced around crazily while Elijah shook his head. He couldn't believe this, he couldn't believe this.

"Well Elijah I win, looks like you owe me." Elena said. Elena had beaten Elijah at poker almost every time. It had been a fair game but she still beat him by one. So much for being this all powerful original.

"Well what was the bet on?" Elijah said getting his wallet out. Elena shook her head.

"Sorry Elijah but I can't take you money. You still owe me though. And I think I get to chose what I want." Elijah would have rather just paid. He didn't feel like doing much of anything else. "Let's see, what do I want?" She asked herself. As she was thinking Elijah began picking up the cards. "I know what I want!" Elijah turned to her.

"What do you want?" He asked. She smirked.

"A kiss."

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks. Sorry for the late updates. I have been busy with school and life really. I have been trying to at least post a chapter everyday for you guys. Hopefully tomorrow I will have more updates.

A/N end of first chapter 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"A Kiss," _

Elijah stared at her for moment completely stunned. He had never thought Elena would have been so bold. But then again she seemed to surprise him. He swallowed hard. She smirked and was still shocked she managed to catch the original off guard.

"The Salvatore brothers?" She shrugged.

"Bonnie had broken the sire bond before she died and I realized that I had some feelings for him but I didn't see myself being with him in my future. I broke up with him before I came here actually. And they both don't really have any idea where I am." She admitted. "So are you going to keep avoiding the bet? You are indebted to me." Before either of them could speak they heard a crash. Both looked at each other alarmed. Before they heard voices.

_"You didn't have to break the door down." _Elena heard a familiar voice.

_"Sorry darling, but we had to get inside. With the so called dead walking around can't afford to get you in danger." _

_"Please Kol, I am a witch I think I can handle myself." _

_"Oh really?"_Elena and Elijah found Kol and Bonnie standing there where the door had been knocked down. Kol turned and smirked looking at his older brother.

"Kol?"

"Hello, brother."

"Bonnie? Are you really here?" Elena asked. Bonnie smiled and nodded to her best friend. Elena and Bonnie hugged each other. "Bonnie! I am so happy you are alive and ok."

"Me too. You can thank Kol really." Kol smirked and nodded.

"Yes, if it wasn't for me your witch friend would have happen to be on the other side right now." Kol turned to Bonnie. "Like I said darling, you can't face everything especially when you are New Orleans where the most powerful supernatural are found. Unlike Mystic Falls this isn't some playground like your little small town. This is for the adults. So what is with you and the Petrova Elijah? Don't tell me 'Mrs. Mikaelson' he teased looking at Elena." Kol began making kissing noises. Bonnie hit him on the back of the head and glared at him. Kol sighed looking at the witch. Elijah sighed. This was going to be a long night. He thought. And he wasn't going to get much sleep with Kol around tonight.

Klaus woke to rays of sun. He cursed knowing he should have closed the shades. It was than Klaus noticed he wasn't alone. A body seemed to be curled into his side. He looked down to the beauty sleeping on his chest. She seemed to snuggle closer to him when he had moved slightly. Klaus couldn't help but smile and kissed her forehead before stroking her back. Klaus smiled thinking about how they had kissed him last night and told of how she had broken up with Tyler. Oh he hated Tyler so much more than anyone else only because he had Caroline. Not to mention he had his hybrids turn against him. He growled and tightened his arm around her. He hated the idea of her with Tyler, it infuriated much more than someone hurting her. He just couldn't imagine being without her. Klaus knew from the day that he had chosen to save her after he bit her. The reason he couldn't was because she had already buried herself in his heart to deep that he couldn't do anything about it. She had been right when she said that he was in love with her. He was, that was the reason he couldn't let her die. And once he had figured it out he knew if he couldn't have her, he still wouldn't want her to hate him. If anything Klaus didn't mind that Caroline had been his friend beforehand. Had he wished to be much more than friends? Hell yes, he wanted her more than he wanted anything else in the world. It made him feel strange because Caroline seemed to be everything for him. Klaus was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Caroline stir. She yawned and looked up at him with those beautiful blue green eyes that seemed to shimmer when she looked at him.

"Morning love," He said. She smiled.

"Morning," She raised herself to kiss him. When she pressed her lips to his instead of a peck like she had planned Klaus grabbed the back of her head and kissed more passionately. She couldn't help but kiss right back, he parted her lips and their tongues seemed to duel for dominance as she moved to straddle him. If anything Caroline had never felt anything like this before. Tyler and her may have been together and at a time perhaps were in love with one another. But with Klaus it felt right and she felt complete with him than she ever had with Matt or Tyler. She would not count Damon of all people. Klaus and Caroline broke apart when her phone rang. She broke the kiss to answer only for him to growl and tug her back not ready to release her yet.

"Ignore it," He tried to sway her.

"What if it's important?"

"Later,"

"What if it's Matt in trouble again like last night?" She insisted. Klaus sighed and released her somewhat so that she could answer the phone. She reached over and grabbed the phone on the dresser and answered. "Hello?"

_"Caroline, its Elena. Bonnie is back and she's here right now with news and leads on what could be doing this." _Elena said. Caroline was starting to find that it was becoming quite difficult to think and say something when Klaus was trying to distract her by kissing her neck. She bit her lip trying to hold in a moan._ "We need your help." _Caroline gritted her teeth as she tried to speak without moaning. She kept knocking Klaus's hand away as it started to caress her thigh.

_"_Sure…anything…" She was glad that she was able to get it out.

_"Look Bonnie says that she is going to try and get in contact with spirits and find out more about what is going on. But she says that you should go with Klaus and check out the cemetery where the witch had attacked you. She says that there is something there but all she can tell is it is very very dark dead sense over there. She says to check it out." _Caroline nodded still trying to ignore Klaus's lips on her skin that seemed to make her skin catch on fire. Klaus stopped only when hearing the last part of Elena's sentence. Now he was curious.

"Alright Elena, we will get on that. Tell Bonnie I said hi." She said.

_"Will do, good luck Care," _Caroline hung up the phone and glared him playfully while he smirked.

"Did you have to do that while I was on the phone?" She asked.

"Yes." Caroline chuckled and tossed the pillow at him as she got up. Klaus pulled her back down.

"Klaus we have to get up."

"No we don't," She rolled her eyes.

"Yes we do. We have to check out the cemetery. We have to find out more about what's going on here." She said. Klaus sighed but let her go. He would have loved to stay in bed longer. But it was true they really needed to find out what was going in here.

Klaus and Caroline had finally gotten dress and were at the cemetery looking around. Caroline remembered that the last time that they were here. She tried to kill Elena. She sighed. She shouldn't have attacked her friend. And she felt bad for it. Caroline really didn't know what she was looking for until Klaus grabbed her from behind making her nearly scream until her scream was muffled by his hand. He pushed her behind one of the tomb houses and put a finger to his lips and listened. He had smelled blood before and was wondered what it was. Caroline finally smelled it too. Klaus and Caroline listened. Caroline to see a witch that happened to be friends with Sophie. And that's when her eyes went wide when she saw Vaughn the vampire hunter that had tried to kill Damon what twice.

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think? Anybody have any guess now to who it is behind the whole chaos in New Orleans? I hopefully will update the original drabbles. So check it out later because I might have. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline watched as Vaughn walked away with an evil like smirk across his face. Caroline had thought the hunter had died thanks to Alaric. But apparently not. Suddenly Klaus and Caroline were pulled from there hiding spot and thrown against the trees but some unnatural force. Caroline grunted as her back hit the tree. Klaus struggled to get up but was held down by another force of energy. He looked to the woman as she approached them with her hand raised. Caroline knew that this wasn't just any woman this was a witch and a powerful one.

"Therese," Klaus snarled. Therese shook her head.

"No, Therese has taken a slight vacation into her mind." The witch said. She looked to Caroline. "So she turned her humanity on once again hmm? How ironic the two of you make an unlikely pair. It reminds me of my love his whore. She had bewitched him. A powerful man going for an, un powerful girl. The most powerful warlock and a pathetic human. And now a original hybrid to a little annoying vampire. Really it is ridiculous." She turned to Klaus. "I don't know what you see in her, she only makes you weak. If you wanted to love you should have chosen someone powerful." Caroline glared at this witch. "And you the pure one, how can you love such a man when he has done the most evil in the world." Caroline's mind was trying to think because what she had said was so familiar. Caroline's eyes went wide as she realized who they were dealing with.

"Qetsiyah,"

Kol and Bonnie were walking around New Orleans. They had decided to be partners since Elena and Bonnie thought Kol would kill her. But Bonnie knew he wouldn't do that. Despite that she killed him. As Elena and Elijah had thought the two hated each other. They were wrong. Bonnie had been afraid of Elena's reaction if she found out that they were actually together. She wasn't ready for everyone to know and Kol respected this which only made her like him more. When they were with others they pretended that they hated each other but when alone they would be much closer. Like now they were alone and holding each other's hands. As much as Kol wasn't all for showing their affection in public he didn't mind at least wrapping an arm or holding her hand, some way to let others know that she was his. Bonnie recalled the time that they had finally began to get closer after their second date when a man had walked up to her asking to buy her a drink, yet Kol arrived on the spot and growled like an animal that the man had run out of the bar. Kol had than placed an arm around her making sure that everyone knew that she was his. But Bonnie didn't mind much because she knew it was the same way. Bonnie and Kol were in a booth and the waitress had been drooling over Kol. She of course didn't like this and had nearly set her on fire with the candle though to Bonnie's disappointment it was only her apron. She than kissed Kol who only laughed because of her jealousy. Even though they were closer they still argued about a few things. Kol and Bonnie had gotten together after they had returned. They had gotten closer and Kol had asked her out on a date. But she that didn't mean she said yes the first time. It took Kol two days till she finally said yes. As Kol and Bonnie were walking down the sidewalk. They were heading to Kol's apartment so that she could do her magic there. Since Marcel was still somewhere in the city watching. Though she insisted she could protect herself she liked that Kol was protective over her. And if anything happened she was sure that because he was an original no one would really try to go up against him. Not really anyway. Kol and Bonnie walked inside and Kol locked the door while Bonnie set her candles up as well as her grimore. Bonnie closed her eyes and focused. Kol had always been fascinated with witch's power. And he had always respected them. But compared to Bonnie he would never admit this but felt that she was superior compared to him. The candles flash with fire and grew bigger showing how much power Bonnie possessed. Kol leaned against the door watching her with his arms folded across his chest. Bonnie's eyes flew open and met light grey blue eyes. Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Did it work?" He asked. She nodded.

"They didn't tell me much, they almost seemed afraid. And I think I almost understand why. The only thing they said Silas's witch." Kol stared at her. "Qetsiyah," Bonnie shook her head.

"So she is here?" Kol asked.

"In a way yes, but she doesn't have a body so for now she remains a spirit possessing people. And what better than to possess another witch." Kol shook his head. Bonnie quickly texted the deeds to Elena.

Klaus and Caroline struggled trying to fight back the force of power by Qetsiyah's magic. Caroline struggled trying to think of way out of this. Suddenly the witches neck snapped and she fell to the ground with a thud. Caroline and Klaus were suddenly on their feet again the force was gone. Klaus and Caroline glanced at one another. Caroline looked at the body of the young witch that seemed possessed by the powerful witch from 2000 years ago. Caroline's mouth dropped when she looked who had come to their rescue. He turned around slowly to them. There was something different about him. Just when she looked into his eyes she found kindness and understanding within his eyes. Klaus seemed to know who it was. And it was not Stefan. Klaus put himself in front of Caroline protectively already having witnessed what this man could do. Caroline looked at him confused.

"Silas,"

Elena and Elijah were meeting with Sophie. But when they got to bar no one was there. Just the blonde bartender named Camille. Elijah walked over to her.

"Camille have you seen Sophie?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No, last time I saw her she had gone to visit her friend Therese." She said. "Do you think something is wrong?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"I am not sure, my friend Elena and I were just looking for her because we had a few matters to discuss that are rather urgent." He said. Camille shrugged and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I don't know. I will tell her that you stop by, but I don't know where she is." Elijah nodded.

"Thank you Camille." She nodded before going back to her customers.

"Ok now what?" Elena asked. Elijah shook his head.

"I am not sure." He said looking around the room wondering why he felt as if they were being watched. He glanced at two of Marcel's men in the busy mix of a crowd of people. He turned away and grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her out of the bar. He knew that they would follow and moved into an alley. When one of them came out he grabbed them and thrown them against the side of alley in a flash. The vampire grunted. Elena watched.

"Why are you following me? I understand that Marcel needs guards but I am not doing anything that would offend him and I would very much like to be left alone really." Elijah said. "Who are you?" The vampire glared at him.

"Screw you," He growled. Elijah sighed and tore out his liver effortlessly slowly. The vampire grunted. "Sam," He answered.

"Well Sam, you are going to tell me exackly everything I want to know." Elijah said.

"I will not." Sam said. Elijah sighed.

"You will and if you don't I will compel it out of you. Now what is Marcel up to?"

Note: So sorry for the lack of updates but I have been doing a lot of college related stuff. And it needs to be done soon. I don't think that I will be able to write a lot of chapters this week. I am trying to at least fit in one chapter. But by this weekend I will be able to do a lot more chapters than just one a day. Anyway reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus kept in front of Caroline protectively. He didn't trust Silas and knew what he was capable of. Silas just gave them both a dirty look before directing his glare onto Klaus.

"It seems your old friend has made a big mistake." Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"Your friend has been associating with an old arch enemy of mine. They seemed to have an alliance." Silas said.

"Qetsiyah and Marcel are working together?" Caroline asked in disbelief. She had thought that Marcel had hated witches and that was why he out abolished their use of witch craft.

"Yes, Marcel seems to only be working with her so that he can have the upper hand on you. But he is being deceived, she is cunning and happens to be obsessed with her one goal. To kill me. Marcel had given her that witch to possess thinking that she could help him take you down. Unfortunately now that she is this world and not on the other side she has been taking matters into her own hands. First she wants her body back. As well as all the five hunters, and then she is going to make the cure again. As you can see she won't stop until she kills me." Silas explained.

"Well sorry that your psycho witch friend happens to have gone crazy being in love with you." Caroline retorted. Silas turned to her and shook his head.

"She isn't in love with me. She can't love that is her curse really." Silas said. "Jealousy can make people crazy sometimes. Now since it is your old friends fault you are going to help me stop Qetsiyah." He said.

"Why should we help you?" Klaus asked.

"Because if you don't Qetiyah won't just stop there. She will take this world down with her. She despises the immortals because I and never made her one. Nor does she know the secret of immortality. If she had gotten it, she wouldn't let it go and she would use it as power over others." Silas said.

* * *

Elijah held the vampire against the wall using his compulsion on him. Elena watched him.

"What is Marcel up to?" He asked once again.

"He made a deal with someone who can kill Klaus." He said. Elena's eyes widened. Elijah stared at him.

"Who is the person that he made a deal with?" Elijah asked.

"No one knows her name except Marcel," He explained. Elijah gave him a look. "But we know she is a witch and a powerful one who is strong enough to kill Klaus."

"There has to be a name," Elijah said.

"I thought I had heard him say something about a woman named Qetisyah," The vampire replied still choking against Elijah's grip.

"Where is Marcel?"

Bonnie and Kol were going to the bar to find Sophie yet she was still gone. Bonnie cursed. They needed to find her.

"Excuse me darling but have you seen Sophie who works here?" Kol asked the bartender. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No I haven't, wow Sophie must be popular everyone is asking for her."

"Who else?" Bonnie asked.

"A man named Elijah, he is a friend of hers." The girl said.

"Anyone else?" Kol asked.

"A woman before, she wanted to talk to her but she wasn't here at the time. Do you know Elijah?" She asked. Kol shrugged and nodded.

"Well darling he happens to be my older brother." Kol replied.

"I thought he only had one brother, Klaus." She said. If Bonnie didn't know better but she had seen a shade of red cross her cheeks when she spoke of Klaus.

"Yes, that is my other older brother. You probably haven't heard of me because we're not that close and I tend to go off on my own." Kol explained.

"I am Camille, but you can call me Cami if you want. I happen to know your brother. Were kind of friends." She said holding out her hand to shake. Kol sighed and shook her hand trying to be polite for Bonnie's sake.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were going back to the mansion thinking about Silas and what to do about Qetsiyah. Caroline and Klaus walked inside talking.

"So now Silas is here as well as Qetsiyah…what are we going to do?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"I am not sure, but I am going to be having a word with Marcel." Klaus growled. How could his friend be so stupid? He had thought he taught him better than that because if there was thing that Klaus knew, was never make deals with someone more powerful than you. "This time he is dead, I don't care what the witches said." Klaus snarled. Caroline turned to him.

"You can't kill him," Klaus turned to her confused. "It's not that I like him or anything or think that he should live after what he has done. It's just if we're going up against two, two thousand year old witches I think that we should get all the help that we can get." Caroline said. Klaus shook his head.

"Caroline, Marcel did this. If anything his death has already be sentenced. He chose to make a deal with someone who can kill us all including him. He made the mistake of trusting someone who only wants to destroy the world. As far as I am concerned he has to die." Klaus said. Caroline sighed knowing Klaus was right. But at this rate she knew that something had to be done about the two all powerful immortals that were also known as witches. They froze when they heard movement and a gasp of breath. Caroline turned and found a familiar person in the doorway that didn't look so good.

"Hayley?" Caroline couldn't help but look at the large round stomach now. Hayley used the wall to lean on to support herself. Hayley swallowed hard. Still slightly frightened of Caroline since there last encounter.

"Caroline, I need your help." She said.

* * *

Elijah and Elena walked into the house full of pounding music, food and drinks as well as many vampires partying and dancing with one another. Elijah looked around and found a vampire that was usually with Marcel like a personal guard. Elena watched Elijah walk up to him.

"Excuse me but where is Marcel?" He asked politely. The vampire raised an eyebrow and looked at him moving away from the girl he had been grinding and dancing with.

"Hey I only answer to Marcel." The vampire said and moved to the girl once again until Elijah grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall.

"Well than I suppose I can just rip your heart out if you don't. You are buying my patience." Elijah said.

"Hey calm down guys, Elijah he is just looking out for me that's all." Marcel said coming toward them. Elijah let go of him and let him drop to the floor. He moved over to Marcel. "So what can I help you with?" He asked.

"Well you can tell me who you made a deal with. Because may I say the person that you have made a deal with is causing problems." Elijah said. Marcel raised an eyebrow and looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You have let a powerful witch loose who is causing problems. A witch that only comes to destroy not to help." Elena retorted. Marcel glanced to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Katerina?" Elijah shook his head.

"Her name is Elena and she is not Katerina." Elijah said. Marcel glared at Elena.

"I can see that you are a baby vampire no? Well listen little one; you will not speak to me like that. I am the king and if you live here you have to obey the rules." Elijah stood in front of her.

"Marcel she is my guest and under my protection. If you harm her I will be forced to take action and you would be undoing your own demise as if sparking a war with my family." Marcel seemed to back down when Elijah had said this.

"What do you mean? I mean maybe I intended to destroy my creator but I made a deal that I had been given a good word on." Marcel said. Elijah shook his head.

"You made a deal with a two thousand years old witch that is only out for revenge." Elijah explained. Marcel swallowed hard. "You released something from the other side that should have stayed on the other side." Elena looked at Marcel's men as they glanced at one another slightly confused. "It seems we are going to have to work together to fix your careless mistake."

Note: So here is another chapter. Enjoy. Reviews thanks. Updating more this weekend hopefully starting tomorrow after school. Tell me what you think? P.S Caroline and Klaus will have more romantic scenes to come next chapter. Promise.

A/N end of first chapter 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline stared at Hayley with wide eyes. It seemed that the child grows even faster. Sophie must have been right that it was supernatural. Caroline couldn't help but stared at the round stomach on Hayley.

"What are you doing here little werewolf?" Klaus asked agitated by her presence. He was still not exactly in good relations with her since she had lied to him about the child being his.

"Caroline, please help me. I need you to call Tyler." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have his number, can't you call him?" Caroline said. Hayley swallowed hard.

"Caroline, I had lost my phone before I had come here. Please, I need to tell him. You know he has a right to know." Hayley said looking at her with pleading eyes. Caroline sighed and took out her phone walking into the living room ready to dial his number.

"Caroline- Klaus tried to confront her.

"Klaus, she's pregnant. The baby is Tyler's he has a right to know about it. Even if he is dumb." Klaus sighed.

"Caroline, I had threatened to hunt him down I don't think he will come to New Orleans knowing that I am here." Klaus said. She turned to him with a look.

"Well that's why you're not going to harm him when he gets here. He has a child that he has a right to know. You. Are. Not. Going. To. Kill. Him." She jabbed his chest to make her point. Klaus gave her a look.

"I do have a reputation Caroline, I have to follow it." Caroline gave him a look.

"Just for now you will not kill him. He has a child and he needs to know." She said. "Please," She watched as his features softened slightly and he sighed.

"Fine, but he will be here only until it is born." He said. Caroline gave him a look.

"Until the baby is born." She corrected. Klaus rolled his eyes but nodded and Caroline hit dial on her phone.

Bonnie and Kol were walking down the street and saw Elena and Elijah walking up along with a man with dark skin that Kol knew was Marcel. He glared to the old family friend that had been entrusted with secrets and soon betrayed everyone for a creature that was bent on destroying everything. Marcel looked to Kol and nodded.

"Kol," He greeted.

"Marcel," Kol said coldly and Marcel glanced to Bonnie. Kol moved closer to her protectively. Marcel looked between them curiosity in his dark eyes. "Elijah," Kol said.

"Marcel has made a deal with Qetsiyah to end Niklaus."

"We know Qetsiyah's back. She's hunting Silas." Bonnie said. Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Silas?" Kol turned to glare at him.

"An immortal warlock that just happens to be also knocking on our doorstep." Kol said.

"They are two thousand years old with revenge plans."Bonnie said. "We have to stop Qetsiyah first though." Elena looked to her.

"How are we going to stop her?" Elena asked. Bonnie looked to Elijah and Kol.

"Well first I think that we are going to need some extra muscle."

Caroline had called Tyler and told him about Hayley. Tyler may have cheated on Caroline with her. But at least he was willing to face his mistakes. He told her that he would be there and asked to speak to Hayley. Hayley sat on the couch talking on the phone with him while rubbing her big round stomach affectionately. Caroline turned to Klaus who was sitting in his study keeping away from Hayley. He didn't want to see her because he was starting to have murdering thoughts. As much as Caroline didn't care about Hayley she didn't want Klaus to because of the innocent child that was still growing inside of her. If she didn't know better she would say that the child was due soon. Caroline walked over to Klaus and he looked up to her curiously.

"I don't suppose you are thinking of a plan to stop Qetsiyah?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"I am not sure. But I think we are going to need your witch- She gave him a look.-Bonnie," He corrected. "Perhaps she might know how to stop a crazy two thousand year old witch who can only think about revenge." Caroline nodded and looked to Hayley as she smiled talking to Tyler. Again Caroline could only stare at her enlarged stomach. She swallowed hard and turned to Klaus curious now.

"Did you ever want a family?" She asked. He looked to her. The question had taken him off guard. "I mean like a wife and kids perhaps…" She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous asking this. He didn't seem like that guy but then again he had admitted that he was in love with her. And she knew if he could love then there was a possibility that he could think about it.

"I haven't really thought about it." He said honestly. "When I was human, I was supposed to. It was something that I intended to do. Back when I had been human I was supposed to be married and have a child. It was expected of you. I actually had been betrothed to marry but with my brother's and I's obsession with Tatia. But I guess at a time I had thought about it. But it was only before Henr- before we were turned into vampires." She was curious as to what he had been about to say. But seeing the look of vulnerability in his eyes she didn't press him any further. She couldn't help but feel jealousy at hearing about Tatia. Elena had told her about the original doppelganger that Klaus had loved when he had been human. And the worst part was that she was the original Elena in a way. She knew that this happened a thousand years before they were turned and before she had met Klaus. She still always felt in the shadow of Elena.

"Oh Tatia." She said turning away trying to hide her jealousy. Klaus glanced to her and raised an eyebrow at hearing her tone.

"Love, she means nothing to me anymore. It took me becoming a vampire to realize that I was only infatuation and she only liked the attention. I realized that it was nothing more than lust that I felt for her. It was one of the reasons that I have despised the petrova women. It is as if she is a siren. But I have never had any other interest in them after that." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just have always been in second choice for everything." He looked at her confused.

"Second choice? What do you mean?" She turned to him.

"Ever since I was human, everyone has chosen Elena. And if they can't have her they go for me second best." She said. She thought she was second best, to him.

"Caroline, you will never be second best to me." Klaus said. Caroline looked at him giving him a slight disbelieving look. But when her eyes met his she felt that he was sincere. "You have always been first to me." She blushed. "What about you love? Have you ever wanted a family?" She shrugged.

"Before everything happened and I became a vampire I had thought about it for a time." She began. "I had thought of remaining in my hometown perhaps growing up, falling in love, at time thinking about getting married to Matt…" She paused and glanced at Klaus whose jaw clenched. She touched his hand showing him that she was with him now and no one else. "Perhaps having a child someday," She glanced to Hayley once again. "Although now that I am a vampire, that's not possible anymore. I think that is the one thing that I had wanted the most in my future and hated how that was taken away from me when I became a vampire." She explained. Klaus could see that even though she enjoyed being a vampire, being this strong and independent young woman that she had become she still couldn't help but think of a few things of human life that she still desired. If there was another thing that Klaus knew was that if he ever could have a family he would want it to be with her. He'd wish for nothing more than to perhaps be a family with her. And this was also the one time that in his whole life besides the trail in the Andes and the humming bird, he thought about being human again. He stood and took her hand pulling her to him holding her close to him. She sighed in his arms.

"Perhaps we should take a slight pause on this drama and end of the world and perhaps go to dinner tomorrow?" Caroline looked up at him. Was he asking her on a date? She swallowed hard suddenly feeling slightly nervous like she was a young girl again with a crush, she couldn't help but blush. It seemed that with Klaus she was always used to being herself but at the same time he made her feel like a woman in love for the very first time as well as she couldn't help but think her last. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that does sound nice." Klaus was shocked but smiled. He knew that they had gotten closer really. But he still wasn't sure of her feelings. Sometimes it confused him how one minute it would seem like they were closer and then she would pull away from him. But he couldn't help but feel happiness inside. She had accepted to go on a date with him and didn't reject him. They heard the call end with Tyler and Caroline kissed Klaus's cheek. "Seven," She said before walking away to grab her phone.

Elena and Elijah had gone back to her apartment that they had been staying in. It was now midnight. Elena looked to Elijah as he looked around making sure the place was secure before deciding to take his leave.

"Elijah," He turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay?" She said. He looked at her shocked. "I mean it's just with this whole Silas and Qetsiyah thing going on…I would just feel safer if I had someone here with me. If you don't mind." She said. Elijah sighed and knew she was probably right. It was better if he stayed and made sure that she was ok. He sat down on the couch next to her trying to keep some space between them. Elena didn't seem to like this idea and became desperate to touch him. She scooted over to him and snuggled into his chest much to Elijah's surprise. His hands clenched into fists and he had to fight keeping thousands of years of his control not to grab her and hold her tightly in his arms. As well as he did want to kiss her. He cursed himself in his head for having such thoughts. Despite that she had broken up with the Salvatore brothers, he couldn't make the same mistake again. But someone had once told him it was ok once in a while to make mistakes. "Elijah," He looked down to her. "I am still waiting for that kiss," Elijah had never been so shocked in his life. He swallowed hard and looked at her closely. But she wasn't joking and stared into his eyes. They both couldn't help getting lost in each others. Elena thought that they were moving closer to one another. She placed her hand on his cheek caressing his cheek. She slowly very slowly began to lean in until she pressed her lips to his. Elijah heard her sigh when his lips were against hers. Elijah couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and getting lost in the kiss. She pulled his face down to her and kissed him passionately. With Elijah it was different, more romantic more like a true couple. And it wasn't anything physical like it had been with Stefan and Damon. And as Elena kissed him she could really feel herself becoming complete. They kissed tenderly but there was no lust, just two people kissing each other because they were really in love with one another. Despite that they had said that it was just for the bet.

Bonnie was smashed against the wall as Kol kissed her passionately. This wasn't new between them. Actually it seemed weird if they didn't do this. Bonnie hands fisted in Kol's hair bringing him closer to her. She moaned when his tongue touched hers and battle for dominance. Despite that their relationship was secret Kol and Bonnie happened to have been together for almost a month since they had been back. Kol ripped her shirt off and threw it to the side as he began kissing her neck. Desperate Bonnie bucked her hips feeling the need to have more pressure there something that would resolve it. Kol groaned and flashed them to their bedroom. She moved back on the bed and he followed crawling in between her legs. They kissed again and Bonnie brushed her fingertips under his shirt and against his skin. She began trying to pull the shirt off but it was becoming difficult. Kol removed his shirt and she sighed with relief feeling him against her. Kol began kissing down her neck before moving to her chest and cupped her breast through the bra making her moan and arch her back to him. He smirked loving the effect that he had on her. Tired with the piece of clothing he removing it and tossed it aside before returning them. Little did they know that inside Bonnie's purse where Caroline seemed to be calling her.

Note: So sorry this took so long. But it's up here now. I will update tomorrow ASAP. So now we see that Hayley is starting to get close to having the baby. Klaus and Caroline become closer talking about their past and hopes that they once had. As well as a date. Elijah and Elena have their first kiss. Kol and Bonnie are closer than we thought. Oooo Oh and Qetsiyah is up for revenge. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke finding that she had yet again snuck into Klaus's room to sleep with him. She was shocked that Klaus never tried to touch her. He wrapped his arms around her but never went any farther in this…relationship that they seemed to be starting. Hayley was sleeping in her room which was the excuse that she had said to sleep in his room with. She opened her eyes to gaze at him as she lay on her side. They were facing each other and both had an arm over the ridge of their hip. Caroline couldn't help but move closer to him. She breathed in scent. She didn't understand how but when she was with him it felt like…home. By the way he was breathing she knew that he was still asleep. She looked at his face how it looked peaceful and happy. She raised her hand to trance her finger across his features. Suddenly his eyes opened. She gasped and jumped but Klaus's arm around her was too tight to actually make her jump. Klaus smirked and chuckled.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to scare you." He said. She shook her head and ignored him before moving even closer to him though they were already as close as they could be. Klaus sighed. He had never really shared a bed with a woman. He had for food and a good release really but never really just slept in bed with another woman. He didn't like it. But with Caroline he found that he liked it very much. Especially because he could touch her. As much as he liked holding her he couldn't but want to just roll her over and make love to her. But he wouldn't do that because he she might regret it. And he wouldn't want her to regret it, he wanted her to enjoy being with him and him being with her in every way possible. He wanted Caroline forever and wanted her like no other. She was the only thing that he wanted more than power. It was strange to think about this but he couldn't deny it. It was true that he would give up all his power for her. Caroline and Klaus were interrupted by a crash from downstairs followed by a scream. They both glanced at each other before getting up and heading downstairs to the kitchen to find Hayley on the ground sitting against the wall away from the shattered glass but that's not what caught their eye. It was the giant black dog like creature. It howled and growled before turning to them. It's eyes blood red, Caroline at first wanted to say that it was another Barghest but this dog was more of a pit bull looking dog and it was much bigger and had it's teeth bared. It looked to it's prey Hayley, and growled. Caroline throw a plate at it making it turned to her. Klaus looked at her. Must she always try to get herself killed by being the distraction? He thought. The black dog lunged at her, Klaus was able to grab the dog and wrestle it to the ground. But this dog in the next second was across the room. And erupted into darkness before it revealed to be a young woman. Klaus raised an eyebrow staring at her.

"You will do well to know your place hybrid." She growled. Caroline moved to Hayley blocking her out of view. She knew exactly who this was. Qetsiyah. "I intend to have that child that grows within her. The child will be a great weapon and will be as powerful as you but don't worry I don't intend to use it against you. Just Silas. Come with me my dear and you will no longer have to carry the burden of having the child. I can also help you find your family in exchange." She said. Hayley glanced at her. Caroline glared at Qetsiyah, why would she want the child besides that she had said that it was for Silas.

"I don't think the child is yours." Caroline said. "And you're a witch wouldn't you not want the child that you might possible look upon as a demon."

"Well if you must know I will make him far more powerful, enough to kill Silas." She said. Klaus was getting tired of this and grabbed the knife of the counter and stabbed the woman in the abdomen. She cried out in pain and gave Klaus a look before he suddenly flew back against the wall by a force. The woman had returned to a dog and flashed away leaving them. Caroline moved to Klaus as he grunted and tried to stand. He already hated that witch. They both turned to Hayley who looked nervous. Caroline and Klaus realized that the child was more valuable then they had thought. There was a knock on the door followed by someone walking inside.

_"Hello?" _It was Tyler's voice. Caroline glanced to Klaus as he gritted his teeth. Hayley had pushed herself up against the wall and was starting to stand. Tyler walked in and looked around at what had happened before his eyes laid on Caroline. "Caroline, are you ok?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Tyler. Hayley's alright as well." She said nodding to her by the wall. Tyler turned to her. He hadn't seen her for so long but he couldn't help but have his heart jump in his chest. He looked to her enlarged stomach. He had thought hybrids couldn't well…reproduce. But here Hayley was pregnant as could be. he walked over to her and Caroline stood helping Klaus up. Caroline grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room giving Tyler and Hayley some privacy to catch up. Also because she knew that Klaus couldn't take seeing Tyler. She was sure that he would have killed him by now. But he was holding back for her sake. Caroline turned to Klaus.

"Barghest?" Klaus shook his head.

"I am not sure. Besides that it was Qetsiyah," He said. She nodded.

"We can't let her get her hands on the child." Caroline said.

"Love, I am starting to think that I should have just killed the child." Klaus said. Caroline glared at him.

"You can't kill an innocent child Klaus!" She said. He put his hands up in surrender.

"Sweetheart, this child wasn't meant to live. It could be powerful." She rolled her eyes.

"So you're just afraid that it will be more powerful than you." She stated. Klaus glared at her and shook his head.

"No Caroline, what I am saying is that the child is dangerous to everyone. And everyone wants it for power. Well except for Elijah who simply wanted to play uncle." Caroline hated to think if the child was his. But she couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Elijah being an uncle and Rebekah being the aunt. But there was no one that she could possibly think that Klaus could be the father. At least not of Hayley's child. She hated that thought.

"We should find Bonnie and talk to her about this." Caroline said. Klaus shrugged and nodded. "Where could she be though? I had tried calling her last night and nothing." Klaus smirked.

"I think I might have a good idea where she is."

Bonnie sighed and opened her eyes to the bright day. She could feel Kol's arm around her waist making her back press in his chest. Kol groaned and brought her closer so he could kiss her neck lovely.

"Good morning," She said.

"Morning," He said still kissing her neck. She sighed. "I could get use to this." She nodded and he rolled her over. They began kissing when the door opened. Bonnie screamed hiding herself under the sheets. Kol growled and helped to cover her especially when he looked to find his brother standing in the door way. Caroline was right behind him. And her eyes went wide seeing Kol and Bonnie. Together. In bed.

"Ah! My poor eyes!" Caroline's hands flew to her eyes. Klaus sighed annoyed.

"What the hell?!" Bonnie said.

"Darling, it really isn't anything bad. Like you haven't seen it before. Besides if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." Klaus glared at him while Bonnie elbowed him and giving him a glare.

"Shut up Kol!" They all said.

Elena awoke to find herself splayed on a chest. She had her head nuzzled into the side of his neck with his arms around her holding her close to his body. She could see a smile on his face. Elijah and Elena had apparently fallen asleep on the couch after they had their first kiss together. Elena watched as Elijah slept before moving to where her phone was hearing it ring. Elena looked down at her phone seeing that it was Damon. He had been calling her for days but she would always avoid his calls and texts. Stefan had only called her twice unlike Damon who had at least forty missed calls. Elena was becoming agitated by him. It was like he couldn't leave her alone or something. But then suddenly she had a call from an unknown number. She hesintantly answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Elena!" _

"Katherine?"

Klaus and Caroline were sitting on the couch waiting for Kol and Bonnie to be dressed. Caroline couldn't believe that Bonnie and Kol were together. Klaus have never been so horrified in his life seeing his brother and the witch together in a compromising position. Caroline swallowed hard.

"I am scar, for life." Caroline said. Klaus nodded in agreement. Caroline turned to him.

"I don't suppose you could compel me to forget this." She said.

"If I have to suffer through it, so do you love,"

Note: So there you go. Poor Caroline, Klaus and Bonnie. Kol on the other hand really doesn't care much. Why is Katherine calling Elena? What has happened that Katherine needs to call her doppelganger. Hayley is getting to the point of having her and Tyler's baby. What will Caroline and Klaus's date be like in the next chapter. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Katherine?" _

Elena couldn't believe that her enemy that looked exactly like her was calling her. The only time had the doppelganger actually called her was when she was about to harm Jenna.

_"Elena, I should have stay at your apartment-_

"Katherine, what's wrong?" She asked.

_"She's after me Elena." _

"Who?"

_"I am a doppelganger and am human now."_

"Katherine who are you running from?"

_"She's here." _

"Who?!"

_"No! Elena she's going to use me to- _the line went dead.

"Katherine? Katherine. Katherine!" Elena said. Elijah started waking up through this. Elena gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Katherine." She said. "She sounded scared." Elijah looked at her confused. Katerina had never really been scared. Of Klaus perhaps. But if Elena said she was scared of someone else that couldn't be good.

"I think it's time we found Sophie." Elijah said.

Klaus, Caroline, Bonnie and Kol walked into the bar looking for Sophie. Bonnie was hoping to speak to her. But when they walked in they found the police to be there along with Marcel who was comforting Camille as it looked. Bonnie looked at the cops that surrounded the body that was covered by a sheet. Caroline looked to the cops. Since her mother was-had been a sheriff she knew a little bit on what they did or the investigation. Klaus glanced to Marcel who also returned his glance and walked over to them.

"Marcel." Klaus said.

"Klaus," He glanced at Caroline. "Caroline," Caroline gave him a look and rolled her eyes before walking over to one of the cops. Caroline knew that Marcel was the one that had brought Qetsiyah here and that he was the cause of everything. Klaus couldn't help but smirk. She had such fire in her despite that she was always talking to people that were stronger than her and could kill her. But she never seemed frightened. And that's one of the things that he loved about her.

"So you wanted your creator dead is that so?" Klaus asked. Marcel gave him a look.

"Can we get to that later," Bonnie said. "What happened here?"

"Apparently Camille found Sophie dead here." Caroline said walking back to them. Marcel looked to them.

"Sophie?" Kol asked. Caroline nodded.

"The police had confirmed it was her from Camille." Bonnie glanced to Camille.

"I think I am going to go talk to her." Bonnie said walking over to her. "Camille," She said as she approached her. Camille turned to her looking sad and looked as if she had been crying.

"Yes…" She choked out. She had still been horrified to find Sophie's body.

"I am Bonnie, a friend of Kol's, remember." She said. Camille nodded having seen them yesterday. "Can you tell me what happened?" Camille nodded.

"I was coming in for my morning shift when I had found Sophie lying dead in the kitchen." She said.

"How did she die?"

"I don't know." Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" She nodded.

"I just found her there lying on the ground. It doesn't make sense I know but there seemed to be nothing wrong with her. But she has no heartbeat or pulse. She's just dead." She said feeling more tears stream down her cheek. Bonnie couldn't believe that Sophie was dead without a scratch.

"Thank you Camille." She said walking back to them. "Marcel I would like you to tell me everything that you know about Qetsiyah." She said. Marcel sighed but nodded as he followed Kol and Bonnie over to the table. Caroline was about to follow when her phone rang. She pulled out and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Caroline? We have a problem." _

"Yeah, so do we." Caroline said.

_"What happened?"_

"Sophie's dead."

_"What?" _

"Yeah, she's dead but it doesn't make sense how she died. She was just found dead nothing wrong really." Caroline said.

_"Strange, I just got a call from Katherine. She said someone was coming after her. And then the phone went dead."_

"You sure she isn't playing you?"

_"Well she seemed very scared." _Caroline glanced at Klaus. Klaus raised an eyebrow. Caroline knew that he could hear the conversation. Katerina was alive? He thought. And she was here. Klaus shook his head. He never thought that she would be that stupid to come here when he was here. _"We still don't know how we are going to take down Qetsyah." _

"Bonnie said she was going to come up with a plan. And I actually think that Silas might help."

_"Silas?"_

"Elena he is here as well. He is trying to stop Qetsiyah as well. Perhaps he can help us. I mean he knows much more about her than we do. He knows her weaknesses." Caroline said.

_"Maybe, but we still shouldn't trust him. I mean he has done a few things to us." _

"You mean besides killing Jeremy right?"

_"Yeah, he's got into Bonnie's head before as well as yours and killed you mom." _Caroline sighed knowing she was right. She still hated Silas and wanted revenge. But it's just when she looked into his eyes seeing as they were Stefan's it just didn't seem like he had murdered her. But she told herself that it was probably because he looked like Stefan.

"Ok. Klaus and I will see what we can find." Caroline said before hanging up the phone. Klaus turned to her. "I think we are going to have to get more history on Qetsiyah. And what better than to ask someone who knew her." Klaus stared at her.

"No,"

"Klaus,"

"Caroline, you can't just go find Silas. Do you remember what he is capable of?" Klaus said. She knew he was referring to when Silas had him make him think that he was dying.

"Klaus, this might be a chance to find out more about the past. And how to defeat Qetisyah." Klaus sighed and looked at her.

"Caroline, I understand this but he has already harmed you once." He was thinking about the time when Silas had harmed Caroline. Stefan had told him. But what Klaus didn't know was that Silas took the appearance of him.

"Fine, if you won't help me I will go on my own." She said walking off till he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You can't go wandering off love." She glared at him.

"I don't need a babysitter Klaus." She said. He sighed.

"Fine," She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry can I hear that again."

"Caroline,"

"Did I just hear Klaus Mikaelson give up?" Klaus groaned. She chuckled before moving to his ear. "Don't worry I will make it up to you." She kissed his cheek and began walking to the door.

"You will be the death of me." Klaus said.

Klaus and Caroline were roaming the streets. Caroline looked around she had forgotten that Silas could change his appearance.

"How are we going to find Silas?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Someone calls me." Caroline jumped and turned to a man. She swallowed hard and again Klaus moves in front of her. Silas puts his hand up. "It is quite alright Niklaus I mean you and your love no harm." Caroline could feel her cheeks on fire as he said love.

"I suppose you just like changing forms than?" Klaus asked. Silas shrugged.

"Well it keeps Qetsiyah from seeing the real me for a few minutes before she suspects. That and it's nice to actually be in disguise. Also this is my true form that I like to be taken in." Silas said. Caroline studied him. He was tall somewhat muscular. Somewhat long raven dark hair that went to the sides of his neck, with snake like green eyes. He gave her a smile. "I believe sweet Caroline has a question for me, yes?" Caroline swallowed hard but nodded. Silas looked around before opening the nearest door to a shop and nodding. Klaus and Caroline glanced at one another as they went inside the shop. Silas walked inside and shut the curtains. He pulled out an herb, Klaus knew that it was sage. A candle lit suddenly and Silas raised the sage to it watching it burn. "Do not fear, this won't harm you I have spelled so that we can talk without others listening." He lifted his hand to the chairs. Caroline watched as they moved out so that Klaus and Caroline could sit in them. "By all means." Caroline and Klaus sat down and looked at the immortal warlock in front of them. Silas sat down across from them. "Now I do believe that these questions have something to do with my past." Caroline nodded.

"What happened between you Qetsiyah." Silas nodded.

"Not many know the story. And even some do not tell it right. It has been lost of myths and legends almost like gossip. As one passes it around it changes over time." Silas said. "Let me start with the beginning. I was a boy when I had met Qetsiyah. Our parents had been friends. Before we called ourselves witches at the time we were known as the Elementals really. Because most of our magic consist of the elements that help fuel our power. Some witches after that were known as Pythoness . It is meant to be one that conjures spirits or is a soothsayer. When I was twenty one I became one of the most powerful warlocks and was well known throughout the village. I loved the power but I also knew that death would come. And I didn't want to die. Especially with the growing plague. This is what was the first thing that drove me to create the immortality. I think it was the first time that I had met her that Qetsiyah started to find out and plan against us."

"Her?" Klaus asked.

"Talitha," Silas said looking away. Caroline could have sworn she saw a tear escape his eye. "She was my one true love. I love her."

"Isn't she dead mate?" Silas turned to glare at Klaus.

"She may be dead but that doesn't stop me from loving her." He glanced at Caroline. "Tell me something Niklaus. You care for this girl very much. I know this not just because of the way you look at her. But because when I had got into you head that day, it wasn't Elijah, Rebekah, Kol you were thinking about. It was her. And when you thought you saw her I could feel what you felt for her." Caroline looked to Klaus who was glaring at Silas. "Love," He said. "You were in love with her. I could hear and see what you felt or saw." He stood and turned away. "I also know that despite the two of you want your separate ways that night you still loved her even if she would never love you. And I am quite sure if she were to die that you would never stop loving her." Caroline swallowed hard. "Talitha and I were true soul mates. We loved each other while some couldn't accept this."

Flashback:

_ Silas walked through the woods. He smiled as he looked to the moon. He loved the moon because it gave him great power. Especially when it was full. Silas was coming upon a clearing when he heard a scream. He turned to find a girl with wavy dark hair running through the woods. He stared at her as she run and felt something inside of him stir. He looked to the man that raised a bow ready to strike the arrow at her. When it shot Silas didn't understand what was happening. He just knew he couldn't let this girl die. He raised his hand and stopped the arrow using his mind. The man gasped and he turned around to gasp as well finding that the arrow was floating in mid air. The man looked to Silas frightened as the arrow dropped to the ground. _

_"Elemental!" He screamed. Silas only nodded his head and the man flew back into the lake behind him. As the man struggled to get out of the lake and was being drowned by Silas, the girl watched in horror as the man died. When the man was dead Silas turned to her and could only stare. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. She had piercing ice blue eyes and angelic like features. She was like an angel to him. She was backed into a tree and he made his way towards her to introduce himself. The girl glanced to the branch and grabbed it putting it in front of her like a sword. _

_"Stay back," She said. He raised his hands. _

_"I mean you no harm." He said. _

_"You just killed a man." _

_"He was trying to hurt you." _

_"So? I don't think you had the right to kill him." _

_"Why was he chasing you?" He asked. She gave him a look and sighed. _

_"Because that man is one of the enemies in the other villages. As you can see we don't happen to get along." She said. _

_"What is your name?" _

_"Why should I tell you?" She snapped. This woman had such fire in her. Did she even know who she was speaking to?_

_"Sweet girl you do know what I am," She nodded. "And yet you speak to me with such distaste when you know what I am and what I am capable of. Why?" She glared at him. _

_"Just because you have power means nothing. I am not an afraid of you because fear is a choice. And I will not be afraid of anyone. When I look at you though I don't see fear, I see someone who is broken in some way." He glared at her. _

_"You do well to watch your mouth my sweet." She rolled her eyes. _

_"Again I am not afraid of you." She said. _

_"Talitha!" She heard her name called. It was her father. "Talitha where are you?" She glanced to Silas. _

_"Talitha, that is a beautiful name." She glared at him. "Well Talitha I am Silas and it was very nice meeting you." With that he was gone._

Flashback ended:

Klaus and Caroline looked at one another as Silas told his story about his lost love. Silas sighed and turned to them.

"That had been the first time that we had met. It took me almost a month of wooing that she finally gave in. When we had been together for nearly what you might say three months. I wanted to ask her hand in marriage. But as well did I want to be with her forever. This is what motivated me more to make it happen. When I had made the spell, Qetsiyah found out she had been thrilled. But when she found out that I would never use on her and on my true love she got mad and killed my lover wanting me to suffer. What she hadn't count on was that I was making a cure. Though she did find out in the end. And when she told me that she had created the other side, I began to hate her and desiccated myself. She didn't seem to like this and wanted me on her side. And that has been her mission ever since."

"How do we stop her?" Caroline asked.

"Simple, anyway to stop a witch is death. But for her it's going to have to be her true form. She may possess people. But she either has her older body back or is possessing one that she is making her true form. If we kill her from the true form than we can put a stop to it." Klaus nodded. "

Klaus and Caroline were heading to the bar. Caroline had forgotten that they were heading for dinner. Caroline couldn't believe it but she had actually agreed to go on a date with Klaus. And it wasn't for a distraction or because they made a deal. She had agreed to go because she wanted too. Caroline and Klaus seemed to talk and for once Caroline stopped thinking about all the problems that was going on. And felt as if it was just Klaus and her together alone. Klaus told her of the great places around the world. And told her that one day when she would let him he would. Caroline didn't bother to tell him that she wanted to go. She knew he knew that she did but they both knew that right now wasn't the best time. When Caroline began talking about his life when he was human and about his family Klaus seemed pretty closed up on that subject.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" She asked. Klaus shook his head.

"I just…hate living in the past…at least when I was human. I never really liked my human life." He said. Caroline looked at him.

"What didn't you like about it?" She asked.

"Just that it wasn't like your family."

"Klaus," He sighed.

"Well Caroline, it's not easy growing up with a father that hates you and a family that hardly cares. My father hunted me down, my mother wanted me to be gone since when I was the her mistake. Caroline my life as a human wasn't something that I would write about in fairytales." Caroline nodded.

"Stefan told me that if anything Mikael was much worse." She said. "He hurt you didn't he? When you were human?" Klaus sighed but slowly nodded. She shook her head. "I don't understand how someone could be so cold." She folded her arms across her chest. She didn't like the idea of Klaus being hurt especially by his own father. It made her angry. "He wasn't a father. Just because he had children doesn't make him a father. He has to earn that role, by showing his children kindness and respect." Klaus looked at her. She was sticking up for him. He had never thought she would have done that. But he smiled all the more. While Klaus paid the bill Caroline waited outside.

"Caroline,"

"Silas?" She said looking at hum confused and glanced to Klaus inside.

"I mean you no harm, I just have to tell you something." He said. "I want you know, that I didn't kill your mother. But I know who did." Caroline stared at him.

"Who?"

Note: So who really killed Caroline's mother? Caroline learns more about Klaus through his human life. She will be getting more answers next chapter. Sophie is dead. Silas might have a way to kill Qetsiyah. Hayley is getting ready to have a baby withTyler. Katherine is missing. What is going to happen? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"Who?"_

_"A man named Victor Forbes." _

Flashback ended:

Caroline had taken off leaving Klaus unfortunately but she had never been so angry before in her life. Her uncle? Her uncle! Had killed her mother. And she believed Silas because she had always hated her uncle. Her uncle had always been jealous of her father. Her uncle was also a vampire hunter she knew and she knew that the reason he must have killed her mother was because of her. All Caroline could see was blood and death in her eyes. She had one target Victor Forbes.

Klaus walked outside, confused and wondered where Caroline was. He looked around not seeing a trance of her.

"Caroline?" He said. Klaus brought his phone out and dialed her number but it went straight to her voicemail. He cursed. Where did that stubborn girl go? Klaus headed back to the mansion wondering if she was there. He had forgotten that Hayley and Tyler were there. They were sitting on the couch and were discussing what seemed to be baby names. Klaus shook his head not understanding the thrill of talking about baby names. But his imagination couldn't help but think of Caroline him talking together like that. He shook his head. What had this girl done to him.

"Have you two seen Caroline?" Tyler turned to Klaus in disgust. Tyler hated Klaus and he didn't like that he and Caroline seemed closer. Despite that he had cheated he still felt this slight possessiveness over Caroline.

"She's none of you concern just lay off." Klaus glared at him before flashing over to him and grabbing him by the throat and shoving him against the wall. Tyler should have seen that one coming. Hayley began screaming.

"Put him down!" She said. Klaus ignored her.

"I don't know if you know this, but you are staying in my house. Now I have given my word to Caroline that would let you stay here and not kill you. However she didn't say anything about me not hurting you, but rest assured you are in my house and under my roof and if you want to stay alive you will just obey or I will rip your heart out. Understood?" Tyler nodded knowing he wasn't going to win this one. Klaus let him go. "Now where is Caroline?" Hayley spoke.

"She's not here. We don't know. Thought she was with you." She said. Klaus cursed. He had to find her. He was worried and wondered where she was.

Elena was talking with Kol and Bonnie as well as Marcel more about Qetsiyah. They were forming a plan. Elijah was starting to walk to them when he noticed something. He turned to find Caroline walking by alone. In her blue eyes swam fury. And her face made it very clear that if anyone stepped in her way she would kill them.

"Miss Forbes." Elijah called. She stopped and turned to him still with her anger in her eyes.

"Elijah," she ground out.

"Is everything alright? Where are you going?"

"To find my uncle and kill him." She said turning to walk again. Elijah raised an eyebrow confused and grabbed her by the shoulder turning her around to him.

"Kill your uncle? Miss Forbes you can't kill your uncle," She glared at him.

"He murdered my mother he has every right to die now." Before Elijah could stop her any further she flashed away. She was a woman on a mission that was for sure. Elijah thought before dialing Klaus's number.

_"Elijah this really isn't the time." _

"Niklaus it appears that Miss Forbes was here."

_"What? Where?" _

"Yes she was near Sophie's bar. Niklaus I don't think she was kidding but she said she is on her way to murder her uncle."

_"What? Why would she do that?" _

"Apparently her uncle was the one that murdered her mother." Elijah said. Klaus cursed.

_"Is the doppelganger there with you?" _He asked.

"Yes, she is right here. Why?"

_"Put her on." _Elijah walked over to Elena handing her the phone.

"My brother wishes to speak with you." He explained.

_"Where does Caroline's uncle live?" _Klaus asked right when she placed the phone to her ear. She was confused.

"Charleston, South Carolina. Why?" She asked.

_"Because Caroline seems to be on the point of wanting revenge." _Klaus explained. Elena's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean?"

_"Silas wasn't the one that murdered Caroline's mother it was her uncle. And now Caroline wants revenge." _

"What are you going to do?"

_"Stop her." _

"You aren't going to let her kill him?" Elena had thought Klaus wouldn't care and just let her kill him.

_"Of course not, Caroline wouldn't want that." _

"You really care for her don't you?" There was a slight pause at the end.

_"Keep working on the plan." _And with that the line went dead. Elena turned to Elijah waiting for him to start explaining the situation.

Klaus flashed through the city looking for Caroline. He didn't know if she would be at the airport yet but when he found that she was and the bad part was. She was already on the plane. Klaus got on as well looking for her. He found her, and went to her and saw her features. Anger, rage sadness. He knew she was truly out for blood. Klaus sat down next to her. Caroline glanced to him.

"You found me?"

"Love I will always find you, that and your friend the dopple-she gave him a look-Elena told me where your uncle might live. Love, first we have to get off the plane and discuss this." She folded her arms across her chest.

"We don't have to discuss anything. My uncle killed my mom and that's that. He deserves to die." She snapped.

"Caroline, he's your uncle. You can't kill you own family." He said.

"You daggered your family." She pointed out.

"Love I think there is a difference. I didn't really kill them just put them to sleep. I don't think I would ever kill my family permanently. And besides Caroline, your different, you're strong and full of light not blood and death." Klaus said. She looked at him.

"I'm not getting off this plane." Before either of them could speak there was a jerk and Klaus and Caroline realized that they were taking off for Charleston, South Carolina.

Elijah's phone buzzed. He looked at the text. It was still somewhat hard to believe that he could text. Elijah sighed.

"It seems that Miss Forbes and my brother are on the plane for Charleston South Carolina."

"Great so he gets to go a vacation and we have to do all the hard work." Kol said. Bonnie glared at Kol before punching his arm. He looked to her. "What?" She rolled her eyes.

"I hope he tries talking to her." Elena said. Elijah nodded.

"I think my brother really does fancy Miss Forbes he has definitely shown something I have not seen in a long time. True compassion outside of family." Elijah said.

"Like mine?" Elena asked giggling. Elijah nodded.

"You always have such a compassionate soul Elena." She blushed.

"Should we talk," She said moving them away from the others. "I mean about the kiss." Elijah swallowed hard.

"Yes I have paid my debt Elena. I am a man of my word." He said.

"Well, that's not what I-

"Hey I think we have found something." Bonnie said. Elena sighed and they walked back over. "It's a spell almost like the dessication except that it's mostly used on witches but is combined with another spell. This could be a way to stop Qetsiyah long enough for someone to destroy her."

Note: So there you go another chapter. Tell me what you think? And I have just updated Original drabbles if anyone is interested. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline had arrived in Charleston South Carolina. But when Caroline thought she had taken Klaus off guard and tried to make a run. He stopped her. She groaned and glared at him.

"Let go Klaus," She said. He shook his head.

"Caroline, you can't kill your uncle." She shook him off and folded her arms across her chest.

"So?"

"He's your blood and it wouldn't be right. You can't just kill him. Caroline despite how you feel I know you. You would never be able to forgive yourself if you did this." Klaus said.

"Why are you trying to stop me?!" She demanded. "You're Klaus the one that suppose to be evil. Suppose to kill without meaning and- She stopped realizing her words. They were slightly hurtful since her and Klaus had taken a new step in their relationship. She turned to him as he now glared at her. He had been good to her, he always was good to her and here she was acting like a total bitch to him. She sighed and turned to him. "Look you don't understand, my mom was the only family I had left. In my family there has always been a rivalry between my dad and my uncle. My uncle has always been jealous of my dad. And my mother and I have always hated him because of his little 'games' I guess you could say. My uncle has this jealousy that he can't control which can make him do some crazy things. He tried to steal my mom from my dad when they were teenagers. He even went so low as to trying the outcast of the family. Some tradition in my family. But each tine my dad was able to defend himself. He just I very childish." Caroline said glaring at the ground. Klaus sighed and he knew what he had to do.

"Your right," he said. She looked up at him. "You need to face him." Caroline stared at him in shock. "But Caroline when we do listen let your anger out and then let it go." Klaus advised. She had no idea what Klaus was referring to but she was already walking off to the nearest taxi, Klaus not too far behind her.

Bonnie and Kol were stopped by a familiar face. But not one that they originally loved. Silas appeared before them in his true form looking like Stefan. He nodded to them.

"I believe you have come to hear more of my story." He said looking at Bonnie. Kol looked at her and then at him confused. Bonnie turned to Kol.

"I had called him here." He looked at her like she was crazy. "He might be able to help us." She said. Silas was sitting on a log in the middle of the cemetery where Qetsiyah had been.

"Qetsiyah has her true form now and grows stronger every day. That woman that had mysteriously died. Her life was taken so that Qetsiyah could repossess her true body." Silas informed. He thought about his for a moment. "There might be a way."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"In three days time, there will be a celestial eclipse. A very rare one. It deals with the supernatural. And can actually make the supernatural stronger but also weaker as well. It makes you powerful but also weak because you could be fatal to wound. It provides with only your supernatural power. For example it puts a witch at her most vulnerable because if she is killed her family and her bloodline could lose their power all together. For a werewolf it gives them the power to turn anytime and have advanced canines as well as killing a vampire with its venom in less than five minutes. But the problem with the werewolf is that when you turn their body becomes not as physically strong to prevent from other supernatural attacks. A vampire is stronger and can bit a werewolf and have the power from the fangs to help kill it. Almost like a werewolf bite of a vampire killing a werewolf. The vampires weakness is the werewolf bit killing them instantly if they are bitten, as well as do they become more of the creature themselves." Silas explained. Bonnie couldn't believe this. They had found a way to get rid of Qetsiyah but it was still quite dangerous.

"What is the spell?" She asked.

"This spell is quite powerful and rest assured just as dangerous to you life. It is the power to take ones magic away." Silas said. "You take her magic away and she is nothing. Leave me to the rest." He said. "But I want a deal." She looked at him confused.

"What?" Kol glared at him wondering what he was talking about.

"I want a deal since I will help. I want to be left alone and open the veil slightly resurrect my true love." Silas said. Bonne didn't see a problem with it but Kol still didn't trust him.

Flashback:

_ Silas was standing behind a tree watching the beautiful Talitha. No matter what, he couldn't get this girl out of his head. He had courted many women but had no desire for them and had used them for the spell of immortality. It would be an eternity for him. But even as life went on he couldn't get this one girl out of his head. She was letting her feet in the cool refreshing water. She seemed relaxed and Silas felt happy seeing her happy. Silas sighed knowing that he shouldn't be here and that he should return home now. But just as he turned he heard her scream. He turned around finding that she had fell in the water and couldn't swim. She clawed her way to the surface but she wasn't getting anywhere. Suddenly just as she felt her last breath arms were around her lifting her out of the water. She panted and she was set down on the ground._

_"Are you alright my sweet?" That familiar voice sounded through the air. She turned to look up at him. She glared at him and stood brushing herself off. She hated this man for what he was and what she knew he had done. _

_"I am not thy's sweet." She snapped. Gods for some reason he loved her feisty and that mouth on her. No one dared to ever speak to him like that or they knew that there life would be over. But she was unafraid of him which seemed to make him more interested in her. She turned and began walking away. _

_"Wait," He said catching up to her. "What no 'thank you' for saving my life?" Silas asked. She gave him a look. _

_"I didn't need your help." She complained. _

_"Well apparently my sweet you did because if it wasn't for me now than you would have drowned." He said. She glared at him. _

_"Can't you go bother someone else?" She muttered trying to get him to leave her alone. _

_"Perhaps you could come to my villages traditional ceremony." He said with a smirk. She didn't even turn around. _

_"Why would I ever do that?" She asked incredulously. _

_"Oh come on Talitha, come and lean more about me. You know you want to." It was true she wanted to know more about him. But that didn't mean she liked him even though inside of her things seem to stir in his presence but she would never admit to liking this dark man. _

Flashback:

Caroline walked to the door and knocked on it. She got tired and kicked it open much to Klaus's surprise. Caroline walked inside when she suddenly heard something before Klaus flashed to her shoving her against the wall. She looked to see a stake staked the wall. She looked to find the man that had killed her mother. He had short ruff blonde curls. Her uncle gave her a look before moving hi rifle and hearing the clinking sound symbolizing that the gun was loaded. She flashed to him grabbing the gun and shoving him to the floor. She broke the gun in half and looked to see him pulling out another gun about to shot her when Klaus broke his wrist making him cry out.

"Hello Uncle." She said. "Miss me?" She smirked. Her uncle glared at her.

"Why would anyone miss you? You are nothing but demon in my nieces body." He said. She glared at him.

"So you had to kill my mother for it?" She asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She glared at him and nodded to Klaus who sighed. Klaus grabbed the man by his throat shoving him back into the chair making the man quite nervous.

"Oh you better answer the question as if your life depends on it." She threatened.

"Yes," He confirmed. "I killed your mother. Because she was blind and it was best to kill her to save her from you. Because you are a monster. She kicked hi chest and grunted. "See this just proves my point." He said. She glared at him as she knocked him to the ground again feeling anger. Klaus moved to stop Caroline because he knew that her uncle was trying to taunt her. But Caroline didn't stop and in the next second when she grabbed the knife about to make a blow she stopped feeling all the anger gone and had left her body. She stopped and stepped away from him. Klaus was shocked that it had worked. She had come back to her senses.

"I always wondered what kind of man could do something like this. But now that I see you, there is just nothing you're pathetic, sad and lonely. And I just can't do it." She turned away. She couldn't kill this man that killed her mother. Her mother. She sat on the plane quiet as she sorted through her thoughts. She didn't understand it but she had thought that she was strong enough but perhaps she wasn't.

Note: So there you go another chapter. Tell me what you think? Reviews. Thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus and Caroline walked on the sidewalk and headed inside the Sophie's bar. Caroline turned to Klaus and sighed as they sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry." She said. He looked up at her. "For being a bitch. It's just my mom was the last of my family. And it was hard to see someone of my family kill her." She said. Klaus sighed.

"Caroline, I am sorry for your mother's death and it wasn't right for your uncle to kill your mother. But I understand why you lashed out. You are light after all, the good is within you but sometimes losing someone we love has that effect on us. It makes us for a time see the bad because of our pain being there." She nodded.

"I just wish he could feel the guilt of killing her." She said. Klaus bit his lip. "What?" Klaus stayed silent. "Klaus, what did you know?"

Flashback:

_Caroline walked out the door sadly after letting her anger out. She wouldn't kill him but she would never forgive him. Klaus watched her leave for a few seconds before turning to Victor. He grabbed him by the throat and Victor struggled. _

_"I won't kill you because Caroline wouldn't probably want me to still mate. But that doesn't mean I can't harm you or do worse." Klaus threatened. He bit his wrist and shoved it in Victor's mouth. Who made a strangled noise as Klaus did this. Klaus ripped his wrist away. "There you have my blood in your system. Leave Caroline alone or so help me god I will turn you into a vampire. And I will watch you hate yourself." Klaus said. Klaus shoved him to the ground leaving Caroline's uncle panting and with fear._

_ Instead what had happened was that Victor had tried to attack Klaus sometime later only to realize that this wasn't any ordinary vampire that his niece was friends with. Klaus snapped his neck like a twig. He waited for Victor to wake and emerge as a vampire and forced fed him human blood. Then he compelled him to live alone truly for all eternity and to feel the guilt with him. So that perhaps one day it would be too much for Victor and he would beg for death. But he would not be granted peace in death. _

Flashback ended:

"You didn't?" Caroline said. Klaus sighed and nodded.

"I did." He said slightly a shamed only because he knew that Caroline wouldn't approve. "I'm sorry-

"No Klaus, thank you." He looked at her slightly confused. "I realized I don't want that kind of person to just walk around like that. I probably wouldn't have turned him into a vampire but perhaps maybe to have had guilt." He was surprised that Caroline wasn't upset with him. She smiled to him. Klaus nodded back.

"Caroline!" Caroline turned to Elena running over to her. She grabbed Caroline in a tight bear hug. Caroline hugged her back. Elena pulled back to look at her. "Are you ok?" Caroline nodded.

"I'm fine," She said.

"I heard what you did, or what you didn't do I guess. I am proud of you." Elena said. Caroline sighed and looked down.

"I wanted to, I wanted to do it. But when I had the chance I just couldn't bring myself to." Caroline said looking down sadly. "I don't know if it's because I am strong enough not to or if it's because I'm weak."

"You did the right thing, you forgive him." Caroline turned to her with a slight annoyed look.

"But I didn't forgive him. I will never forgive him." Caroline admitted. She didn't even want that man in her life. She didn't want to see or think about him again. Elijah walked up to her with a sincere look.

"My condolences Miss Forbes." Caroline nodded.

"Please Elijah, you can call me Caroline." She said. Elijah nodded. Kol walked forth.

"I say that we should be heading back now, and start planning back at the mansion where less attention is as well as spies." Kol confirmed but glancing at the shady vampires in the corner of the bar. Elena nodded.

When they arrived back at the mansion only to find a screaming Hayley and a scared Tyler. Tyler looked stressed as well as he immediately ran to Elena who was the maternal one.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"The baby is coming!" All of their eyes went wide at hearing those words that seemed so foreign to everyone. Caroline looked to Hayley who was holding onto the couch tearing it to shreds with her claws. Kol stared at Hayley seeing a werewolf in labor was actually making him not feel so good. Which was rather strange. Elena couldn't help but turn to Elijah who nodded.

"Niklaus call Rebekah." Elijah said to Klaus. Klaus sighed but nodded annoyed with the lady werewolf screams. Bonnie walked over to help set Hayley up to give birth as well was she helping with taking away the pain. Caroline turned to Klaus dialing Rebekah's number and telling her the situation. Elena was helping Elijah.

"Elijah I know you have lived for a thousand years but do you know what to do?" Elena couldn't help but ask.

"I actually was blending in a few times over the centuries as a doctor. I also have the degree." Elijah explained. "I just need Rebekah's help because she could be of some help as well as she is a woman and I don't want to make Miss Hayley uncomfortable." Hayley was crying out in pain. She was also now screaming at Elijah.

"JUST DO IT!" She screamed to him. When Kol looked to see Hayley getting in a certain position as well as seeing some other things Kol lost it.

"Oh dear god your pregnant, your pregnant!" Was all he said before in the next second collapsed. Bonnie turned to her boyfriend to find that he had fainted. Rebekah and Matt had arrived at what appeared to be at vampire speed. Rebekah glanced to her older brother on the ground.

"Oh bloody hell Kol of all things you actually faint at the sight of child birth." Rebekah shook her head. "Honestly you make it more drama than this needs to be. You're an original vampire for god's sake." She muttered. But it wasn't long before Matt happen to also faint at the sight. Caroline caught him and shook her head.

"Some men are complete babies." She said tossing Matt onto the sofa across the room. Hayley screamed a piercing scream once again. Elijah told Hayley what to do as Rebekah helped and Elena and Bonnie grasped the werewolves hands trying to calm her as she proceeded to push. Klaus turned to leave as well as Tyler before Caroline flashed in front of them with a scolding look.

"Don't even think about leaving." She gave them a look. "Tyler this is your child you have to be there for Hayley and have to support her. Go see your child. Klaus you will stay as well." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the rest of them. Tyler had moved next to Hayley as she panted and screamed once again before there was a new cry that entered the room. Klaus looked to the child watching as it moved it tiny limbs and cried for its mother. Rebekah had a blanket ready as Elijah headed the child to her. Rebekah smiled looking down at the child.

"It's a girl," Rebekah said. Bonnie moved to touch the child's forehead.

"It's a werewolf, a pure werewolf not even a hybrid." She said. She turned to Tyler and Hayley. "It makes sense that it would be a werewolf since you both were true werewolves in linage." Bonnie explained. Hayley began breathing much more steady. She stared at the little girl in Rebekah's arms. Caroline couldn't believe the look of the child either.

"She's beautiful," Caroline complemented. Rebekah handed the girl to Hayley. Hayley was shocked when she looked down at the creature that had grown inside of her. Hayley couldn't help but feel a new love for this girl that she hadn't known it was just instant that she felt this way. Klaus watched never seeing or believing to actually think that this scene happened to be beautiful. He looked to Caroline watching as she smiled happiness in her eyes. Klaus had never thought about it before but when he looked at Caroline he could only imagine having a life with her and if he were human to have a family with her.

Note: So there is another chapter tell me what you think. Kol fainted I just had to add in that part. Lol I think I will also update a drabble for the original drabbles. So next chapter I am going to make it more romantic between Klaus and Caroline. So be prepared I will make it much more romantic. YAY! Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 29


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had fallen asleep on the couch since everything had happened. Tyler and Hayley had gone upstairs with their daughter. Still having yet to have a name for the child. Elena had become fascinated with the fact that Elijah happened to be a good doctor it seemed. And as for Bonnie who was continued to mock Kol since he got up only to find Bonnie laughing at him. In the end she did kiss him. Rebekah and Matt had left not wanting to deal with the chaos. Klaus walked in from his study to find Caroline on the couch. He looked at her, she looked like an angel to him. He lifted her up into his arms and carried upstairs to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. He was about to leave to be the gentlemen and let her have his bed but he felt a hand on his arm tugging him back. She wasn't that tired as he had thought.

"Stay, please." She said. She had enough energy to move over and allow him in the bed. She pulled him in. He pulled his shoes off before climbing in the bed with her bringing the covers up. She moved over to him and once again like the night before she snuggled into his chest. But she groaned. "It's too hot," She complained still getting use to the heat in New Orleans. Without giving Klaus a chance to protest she ripped his shirt apart and tore the two half's and throw them away.

"Couldn't have waited?" He asked. She shook her head snuggling into his cold chest. She had noticed how he seemed to have much of a colder body temperature than hers. She didn't know if it was because he was an original or that she was just a baby vampire and slowly she would also feel colder over time. She sighed into his chest as Klaus wrapped his arms around her.

"Klaus,"

"Hmm?"

"You would make a good father," She mumbled against his chest. The words shocked him. He never thought he could have been. That was something he had thought the very day that he was turned because he thought of what his life was supposed to be. That is why he accepted what he was so quickly. But also because he felt that no one could ever love him. Mikael had said those words to him every day when he was human. And over time he began to believe him. If only Klaus knew that Caroline was already in love with this man. Klaus looked down at her.

"Caroline, I- he stopped seeing that she was already fast asleep. He sighed before closing his eyes as well, joining her in peaceful sleep. When Caroline and Klaus had got up to find that Elijah, Elena, Kol and Bonnie were downstairs discussing what Silas had told them about the blood moon and the spell that could stop Qetsiyah. Bonnie had decided that Klaus and Elijah would be the ones to hold down Qetsiyah as well as Bonnie doing the spell. Silas said that he would take care of the rest. Kol had made it clear to Bonnie that he would not leave her side. This also making Elena and Elijah find out that they were a couple also by Klaus and Caroline giving them looks like 'seriously'. But it wasn't till Kol brought up the moment where Klaus and Caroline had walked in on them.

"Oh Nik remember that time you and Caroline walked in on me and Bonnie-

"Shut up Kol!" Klaus, Caroline, and Bonnie said. Kol chuckled.

"You make it much worse than it is. It was just sex not like you two haven't done it." Kol said. Bonnie and Klaus glared at him while Caroline had a blush cross her face. Klaus was already starting to think about hunting for those daggers and dagger his brother. They turned to sound of movement to see Tyler there at the fridge grabbing some breakfast. Caroline gave him a friendly smile remembering that they had don that when they had been friends before they dated.

"How is she?" Tyler knew who she was talking about.

"She's great and healthy as can be. Thanks Elijah for the help." Tyler said. Elijah nodded to him.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" Elena asked. Tyler glanced to her.

"We have a few, Hope, Danielle, Diana or Freya in the name of her mother. Still working out the names." Tyler explained. He turned to Klaus and gritted his teeth glancing at Caroline who gave a nod. "Thank you. Klaus." His jaw clenched. "For letting us stay here." Klaus nodded not expecting that. But he appreciated it. Tyler turned away. Caroline had tried to talk to Tyler last night and the two were friends as well as Tyler still hated Klaus but since he was in his house he figured he should be good. Especially now that the child was born.

Klaus and Caroline in the meantime showed up at the bar where Camille happened to be working right now. Klaus and Caroline had been holding hands till they got into the city once again. Klaus still didn't want Marcel or anyone in the city to know that Caroline and he were together. He didn't know if she understood this yet but she was his weakness and he wasn't going to have any of his enemies know that she might be the key to his undoing. He wouldn't want her getting hurt. He couldn't even stand the idea of her being hurt by anyone. Camille walked over to the secret couple.

"Hi Klaus," She said. Caroline looked to the blonde bartender who had walked up to them. Caroline always noticed how Camille sometimes ignored her. "Caroline," She nodded to her. "So there is this college party, everyone is invited if you're interested you should stop by." She said quite flirty. Caroline couldn't help but feel the cold bite of jealousy. She hated the way Camille was looking at Klaus. Klaus shrugged.

"That seems nice. Perhaps I will come and bring a guest with me." He wouldn't mind going to party but only if Caroline was going to be there. Camille glanced at Caroline trying not be rude.

"You can come as well Caroline." She said before turning and attending to the other customers. Caroline turned to Klaus and raised an eyebrow.

"A party?" Klaus shrugged.

"You happened to like doing things normal and I thought you would like a look at the college life. I know you do plan on going. You should still look at Tulane. I am sure that Elijah can get you in." Klaus said. It was true she was starting to think about college again now that she had her humanity back on.

"Ok."

Note: So there is another chapter. Thoughts? Check out the original drabbles posted another chapter. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

It seemed that it wasn't just Klaus and Caroline that would be attending. Elijah and Elena had joined as well. Kol and Bonnie had made the excuse that they had to many other things to do. When Elena and Elijah had gone off to talk and sit somewhere well more private Klaus and Caroline were busy looking around the party. Camille walked up and had a flirty smile plastered on her face. Caroline couldn't help but glare at her.

"Hey you came." She said. Klaus nodded.

"Yes, quite an interesting party." Caroline knew that Klaus didn't seem like much of the life of the party. Well at least maybe these kinds of parties. He didn't seem like the loud party like types. Caroline turned to Camille.

"Yes, this would actually be my first college party." Caroline said. Camille glanced to her.

"Oh you don't seem that young. I had thought you were in college or at least starting." Caroline nodded.

"Yeah I hope to be starting to. I had just graduated from Mystic Falls high school." She said. Camille nodded and when the music changed to a more upbeat song Camille smiled.

"Oh I love this song!" She said grabbing Klaus's hand and dragging him out onto the dance floor. "Dance with me," She had said in the process not giving him time to protest. Caroline glared at them and felt the urg to rip the girls hand off. Caroline sighed and went to sit down with a drink in her hand taking a sip. Caroline walked into another room only to find this one empty but one person. A woman stood by the window. Caroline raised an eyebrow until the doors slammed shut behind her.

"Come in Caroline, have a sit." The woman said. Caroline realized that this woman was a witch. She sat down watching the woman carefully. The woman turned around, she was young perhaps in her late twenties. She had long dark hair, dark skin and cat like brown eyes.

"How do you know me?" Caroline asked.

"Well you are friends with my granddaughter of two thousand years." She said. Caroline's eyes widened.

"Qetsiyah."

Klaus was looking around for Caroline even though Camille was dancing with him. Klaus was already trying to make excuses. How could this woman understand that he wasn't interested? He was tired of her swooning over him. He than found a way to excuse himself to get a drink and found Elena and Elijah. They were talking.

"Brother, you seemed to actually be what is the term today 'getting down'." Elijah said. Elena stared at Elijah as well as Klaus.

"Elijah," He turned to Elena. "Take my advice, don't ever say that again." Klaus nodded in agreement with the doppelganger. Elijah shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"Have any of you seen Caroline?" Klaus asked. Elena raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she was with you." Elena said.

"She was but she went to get sit down somewhere when Camille seemed to ask me to dance." Klaus said.

"I wouldn't worry about her much lad." Said a voice. Elena gasped and backed away looking at him as he took her drink and took a sip of it. He smirked and looked at her.

"Impossible." She said. Elijah glanced between her and the man. Elena seemed to back away in fear gripping on to Elijah's arm. Klaus glared at him.

"Well Elena it's good to see you again, even after torturing your old boyfriend Damon." He said.

"Vaughn." She said.

Caroline stared at her. Qetsiyah only smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Hmm oh I want to have my love back with me on the other side."

"Well go find him, he isn't here right now." Qetsiyah smirked.

"You look just like her." Caroline stared at her confused.

"Like who?"

"Dinorah," Caroline looked at her confused.

"Dinorah?"

"Yes, she happened to be the best friend of Silas. And now I see why," She said. "He made her a shadow self so that he could have his best friend with him in immortal life." Silas had a friend named Dinorah who looked exactly like her. "You know what shocks me you are just like her. She was always a good person tried to understand both good and bad. She was such a good friend that she helped Silas see his harlot lover. I will say this I never had a problem with her. She had always been kind. And your boyfriend now Klaus, he has shown you his true dark side and yet you are able to accept him. That was exactly what Dinorah was able to do. If anything she was the true good and never had a problem with anyone." Caroline was taking in this information as she spoke.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying Caroline, I am not surprise that Silas would have come to tell you everything. He may have attacked you in the beginning but that was only because he had gotten desperate to be with his harlot. Let me ask you something. You are truly in love with the original hybrid aren't you?" Caroline swallowed hard. "You do, I can see it in your eyes. Despite what he is, he can still be harmed. Now tell me if it became between your friends and him who would you chose?" Again Caroline didn't speak. "You wish to chose your friends but in truth you would chose him. You have never felt such a love like you have with him. Now Caroline these thoughts have brought me to a conclusion. I need to motivate you. It seems I have given my hunter a very special weapon. One that can kill an original, something that your friends had but lost." She said. Caroline's eyes widened.

Elijah and Klaus stood in front of Vaughn as he only smirked and looked at Elena. He wanted to kill her, but Qetsiyah needed time with the vampire and he had his orders. He had to distract them, and what better yet than to have some fun. In the next second Vaughn had the white oak stake and stabbed Klaus making him grunt and cry out in pain stumbling to the ground. Klaus didn't expect it and it was also because this man was a hunter and almost had the same strength as a normal vampire despite that he was human. Elijah grabbed him by the throat and shoved him to the ground. Klaus was sweating and coughing on the ground trying to move to reach the stake as he was becoming unable to move. Elena was practically screaming by now. Elena was glad that they were away from most of people. But Elena was worried about Klaus dying because of her and Caroline. Elijah was busy trying to Vaughn while Elena was wondering what to do. She didn't know what to do because she was afraid if she touched it, it would kill Klaus for sure.

Caroline had to get back outside but the doors were sealed shut. She had never felt like this before. But she felt as if Klaus was in trouble.

"Let me out!" She yelled at Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah only smirked.

"You see Caroline if you don't do what I say than I can very easily end your love's life. I want you to make sure that Silas dies." Caroline flashed to her and grabbed her by the throat before throwing her against the wall. Caroline couldn't control herself anymore her whole body was screaming to get to Klaus. And this witch wasn't letting her. Qetsiyah raised her head and Caroline seemed to scream in pain. The witch was truly powerful she already had Caroline on the ground with her hands on her head screaming in pain. The power was so strong that it made the house shake as if there was an earthquake. She thought she heard someone shout and then there was a crash and nothing. Suddenly it stopped and Caroline looked up and around finding herself alone. She sprang to her feet and looked around before flashing to the door and finally throwing it open. She had to get to Klaus.

Klaus was snarling in pain. His whole body felt worse and as if he was losing energy. He could feel himself weakening. Elena swallowed hard and tried to tug slowly on the stake making Klaus growl. Elena jumped when she heard his growl which sounded almost like an animal. A hand moved and ripped the stake clean out of Klaus and he snarled till he turned to find Caroline who immediately handed the stake back to him. Elijah had managed to toss Vaughn across the bar before he ran out after seeing Caroline was there and had ripped the stake out of Klaus. Caroline sighed with relief when Klaus seemed to stop sweating and thrashing in pain. She couldn't help but hug him happy that he was alright. Elena watched as she held Klaus to her almost as a mother holding a small child. But there was something more intimate about Klaus and Caroline.

Note: So I thought to put more history and a story in there. Believe it or not Dinorah means 'the making of light.' A cool little fact there for yah. We got to see that Caroline would wish that she wanted to protect her friends more than Klaus. But in truth she would chose him over her friends and it scares her. Wonder why Caroline could sense that Klaus was in life threatening danger. Find out. Thoughts tell me what you think? Reviews thanks. Until next time.

A/N end of first chapter 31


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_ Dinorah was rushing through the woods. She had to find Silas, he was suppose to help Qetsiyah plan for the wedding. She stopped short her long blonde hair danced in the wind as she gazed at Silas and the handmaid Talitha as they both stepped out of the tent. She watched for a second as Silas pressed his lips to the girls before she left. Dinorah was already at his side shaking her head. _

_"Dinorah," Silas said. "I was just…" He glanced to the fire and then the pot. "Making supper, care to stay for some gruel?" He asked. She put her hands on her hips._

_"Silas, you can't keep doing this. I mean you're hurting Qetsiyah more. I mean you two are betrothed to one another. And you're dallying with the handmaiden." She said. Silas gave her a look. _

_"Her name is Talitha you don't have to call her that just because she is lower class than you." He snarled. She gave him a look. _

_"Silas this isn't fair to Qetsiyah and you know it. You need to make a choice marry Qetsiyah or break off the engagement and run away with the han- I mean Talitha." She said. Silas sighed knowing she was right. _

_"How did I get such a wise friend?" He asked. She shrugged. _

_"Well I hadn't found you using your sword the wrong way. I mean let's face it you can be an idiot sometimes." She smiled. Silas smiled to her._

_"Right I am an idiot." She burst into laughter. Silas watched her, she was more than just one of his best friends like Qetsiyah had she was like a sister to him. He had always looked out for her like an older brother and she looked out for him by giving him advice. Sometimes he thought she might have been the goddess Athena in human form. Silas looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Dinorah I need to ask you to distract Qetsiyah again for me tonight." Dinorah stopped and looked at him. "Please I need to see Talitha, as my best friend will you do this?" He pleaded. She sighed. _

_"Fine, but remember what I said Silas. This isn't fair to either of them. You must hurry up and make a decision." She turned and left to help Qetsiyah with the wedding making Silas wish he could be with Talitha and not Qetsiyah. The only reason that he was going through this marriage was because his parents wanted him to find that she was a good match for him and that they would have many powerful children. His father was mostly pushing him to but his mother felt that he should chose who he wanted to. But because she was a woman, a woman had no say in it. But Dinorah was different, she was a strong woman as well as wise. She even said that the man may have been the head of the house but the woman was the neck and she can turn the head any which way that she wants. Silas needed to create the immortality spell. He wanted to live together with Talitha. _

Flashback ended:

Caroline and Klaus were in his room as Caroline had helped him to the bed despite his protests that he was fine. Klaus may have been healed but she still felt like somewhere along the line her was still slight hurt. Caroline had come back in the room with a warm bowl of water and a rag. She was on her knees looking up at Klaus. She felt heat in her cheeks as she said this. "Take off your shirt Klaus." Klaus glanced down at her wondering what she was thinking. But without question he obeyed tossing his shirt to the side on the floor. Caroline wrung out the cloth and began cleaning his chest of blood. She knew that the wound were gone but she had thought she might as well clean him off. Klaus seemed to breath harder, the feeling of Caroline's hands on his body was torture he wanted to grab her and kiss her senseless. As soon as she pressed her body to him he was already losing control and thinking about grabbing her and having her right there on the bed. Caroline could also feel the tension in the room.

"Are you ok?" She broke the silence between them. Klaus nodded still watching as she cleaned his chest.

"I'm fine love," He said shrugging. Despite that he was the original hybrid Caroline seemed to real care about him and his safety besides that he was the original hybrid. Caroline brushed her fingertips against the wound that had healed. Klaus was loving her fingers on his body. It wasn't until she looked into his eyes. He gazed ant the tension began to build, you could cut it with a knife. Caroline swallowed hard and listened before turning to the clock on his nightstand. 1:30. Only did Caroline realized her situation, no one was home or around for miles it seemed. And here she was alone. With Klaus. She swallowed hard and turned back to him. Before any of them could establish anything Klaus crashed his lips to hers and Caroline moaned feeling them against her mouth. Caroline cupped his cheek as he kissed her and slowly ran his hands over her body pulling her closer to him so that there was no space. He kissed her passion like she had never been kissed before. Caroline could only kiss back forcedly. They had both become desperate for the others lips. In the next second Caroline found Klaus pushing her back on the bed as he climbed in between her legs to feel comfortable. He broke the kiss leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She panted and moaned. The things this man could do to her that she had never felt with anyone before. Not Matt or Tyler of course not even Damon. Klaus's hands got to the hem of her shirt before he started to get it off. Only to have grown impatient and settle for ripping it off of her. She glared at him.

"That was one of my favorite shirts." She pouted. Klaus smirked.

"Sorry love, but they were getting in the way of you." Klaus said. She rolled her eyes before her lips were busy once again. Caroline held him to her as he kissed her. Of Caroline knew anything was that she finally felt like she was complete. Like Yin finally finding it's yang. They were meant for each other they were balance between light and dark as you might call it.

Elena was sitting at the bar. So much for the party and they had been attacked by that hunter. She had seen Elijah finish talking to the investigators.

"Elijah how do you feel about me?" She asked when he was finally sitting next to her at the bar. He choked on his drink and looked to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that I thought after we kissed there was this sort of spark. And you're trying to avoid talking about it." She said. Elijah sighed.

"Elena I- She kissed him. She had to be sure that she felt this way and see if he did as well. God she loved kissing him. And she sighed with relief when she felt Elijah respond.

Note: So there is another chapter for you. Thoughts tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 32


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke feeling kisses on her neck. She moaned and tilted her head to reveal more of throat. She sighed and felt the arm around her waist tightened and pulled her closer to a hard body.

"Good morning," She said. He placed a kiss her cheek.

"I could get use to this," She smiled and turned around to him sighing as she rested her head on his chest.

"So could I." Caroline could hear Bonnie talking to Kol about the blood moon. She knew that Klaus could also hear them. "Soon Qetsiyah will be sent back to the other side. And hopefully this whole nightmare will be over, and things can go back to normal for at least a little while." Klaus nodded but couldn't help but ask this question.

"What will you do once Qetsiyah is back on the other side and your friends are safe once again." She looked at him.

"Well I don't know probably go to college like I planned." Klaus's face had its mask back up but Caroline could see into his blue eyes that he was somewhat sad. "You know I happen to be looking at Tulane really. Despite that I had turned my humanity off that day the school looked nice. And perhaps knowing Elijah it would help me get in." Klaus looked at her. "And that way I could be closer to my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" She blushed, she hadn't realized that she had said that but smiled and touched his cheek.

"Yeah, I mean if you really want to put a label on our relationship now." She wasn't sure if he would like it or not. She wasn't even sure if she could even think of Klaus as a boyfriend. She loved him of course but she didn't know if boyfriend fit in the same sentence as Klaus.

"Well it's settled love, you're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend. But this has nothing against you but I wouldn't suggest making are relationship public in New Orleans at least for the time being. I don't want Marcel knowing." She raised an eyebrow. "Caroline I have enemies and I don't know if you know this but you are my weakness. I don't think I could bear to lose you." He said tightening his arm once again to bring her closer hating the thought of someone hurting her. She sighed. She understood that Klaus was the most powerful being in the world but that didn't really stop her from always trying to be so noble and brave.

"Love can make you stronger too." She argued back. He shook his head.

"Maybe, but you are still my weakness and I can't let Marcel figure that out." He said. She sighed but nodded.

"Fine," She pouted. Klaus smirked at her pout before chuckling. She shook her head. "Oh shut up or perhaps I might consider living on campus instead." He was silent. And she couldn't help but smirk knowing she got him. "Now who's pouting?" She laughed.

"Not funny love," She rolled her eyes.

"I think it is. And your quite adorable when you pout."

"Adorable?" He gave her a look. "Sweetheart I am anything but adorable." She shook her head.

"No you're adorable." He gave her a look. She laughed before rolling over to straddle his waist.

"You do realize who you're calling adorable right?" She shrugged. "Love, out of a thousand years of living I have never been called that."

"Well you will just have to deal with it." She kissed him and he sighed. If it was anyone else calling him adorable they would be dead on the spot but with Caroline calling him adorable he would let it slide since her actually really didn't mind her calling him that. Klaus rolled them over pinning her on top before grabbing the covers and throwing them over them.

Elena looked at the baby in Tyler's arms as he rocked the little girl. Hayley was sitting nearby. What Elena found shocking was Tyler was more of the one that seemed to know how to take care of a child. Hayley really did seem like she loved her baby girl but she had lived without a family for so long that she really wasn't that much of a motherly figure. Tyler and Hayley had named the baby after her mother, Freya. Despite that they were not married the child's full name was Freya Lockwood. Tyler was talking about a place they could go up north to another pack. Since they were all werewolves even though Tyler was a hybrid. Tyler had been becoming an alpha there and he was helping others. Hayley actually didn't have a problem with it, except that she was hoping to find out more on her family. Elena happened to be thinking about what she was going to do once everything hopefully went back to normal. I mean things had somewhat changed really. Stefan and Damon were no longer in her lives really. Jeremy was on his way back to a normal teenage life. He was already looking at colleges. Bonnie was alive and she was with…Kol which Elena was still getting use to. Caroline happened to be with Klaus…another shocker. Well she guessed it wasn't that much of a shocker. She just didn't think that Klaus meant anything that he had told Caroline. Elena also knew that now things were different between Elijah and her. Elena looked to Bonnie who had just walked in along with Kol.

"Hey Elena," She said.

"Hey,"

"So the blood moon is in two days and I have been studying the song for a long time. Now I just have to get it right. But during this I also think that I have found out something about Katherine." Elena turned to her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I think there is a reason that she is missing."

Note: So sorry this took so long. But I should be updating more often again. Ok so tell me what you think. We are about to find out what happened to Katherine. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 33


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"I think there is a reason that she has gone missing." _

Rebekah had called Klaus because she found something. Klaus had gone but Caroline had stayed wanting to help Bonnie with her magic and more about Qetsiyah. Bonnie went to go speak with Elena and Caroline was stopped by Elijah.

"Hi Elijah," She said. He nodded to her.

"Miss Forbes."

"Elijah you can call me Caroline you know." She said. Elijah nodded. "Where are you off to?" She asked.

"A witch named Davina has been under the influence of Marcel. But that's not the issue it seems that she has run off and her parents are getting worried. She is sixteen and a powerful witch for her age. Knowing that it would be best to go and find her before someone like Qetsiyah gets there hands on her I have decided to go." Caroline looked to her friends.

"Allow me to come and help you." Caroline said. Elijah glanced to her.

"I am not sure how my brother would feel on you attending this matter." She rolled her eyes.

"Elijah I may be a baby vampire but I am not helpless. I have taken care of myself for my entire life really." He nodded.

"I'm sure you have, but you had been human than and this is matter with a sixteen year old witch with power that she doesn't know how to control and if we meet Qetsiyah what then? I am sure my brother would not want you in harm's way." Caroline gave him a look.

"Elijah it will be fine. Now let's go." Elijah sighed.

"Niklaus will surely not be happy about this." Elijah said before following Caroline out.

* * *

Klaus arrived and found Rebekah reading in the library along with Matt. She could hear his footsteps behind her and knew that it was him.

"Good you're here, Nik." She said without turning around.

"You asked to see me soon in person. So here I am." He glanced to Matt who was still looking through books. Rebekah moved to the book of the witch that she had found.

"I found this book. It belongs to Davina's family. It tells the story about Silas and Qetsiyah. As well as this is the spell book that they had documented together." She said handing it to him. Klaus looked through it in quite a shock that after two thousand years this still excised and had not been destroyed. Rebekah moved to the page that she had found. It was on the cure. Klaus read and his eyes widened as he read.

Elijah and Caroline were walking around the city before Elijah stopped and picked up a scarf that led into the cemetery. She raised an eyebrow as he smelled it.

"This is Davina's." He said and moved the gate opened to walk inside. Caroline followed. And they both looked around but there was no one. Just an empty cemetery. Elijah walked over to one side of the cemetery and Caroline the other. As Caroline looked around she was suddenly grabbed but didn't scream because a hand was over her mouth. She looked to find Elena who was injured slightly and dirty. No not Elena, Katherine.

* * *

Elena looked at Bonnie like she was crazy.

"Katherine took the cure and became human but that's not the end of it."

"What do you mean Bonnie?"

* * *

Klaus looked at Rebekah. And Rebekah nodded as Klaus was starting to process.

"Katerina is now the cure." He said.

* * *

"Katherine? What the hell," Caroline said.

"Oh shut up blonde girl." She whispered. Caroline looked to see a girl behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Qetsiyah and Silas are after me." Katherine said. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Did you piss them off and now you're on the run again like you were with Klaus?" Katherine glared at her.

"No they want me because now I am the cure." Katherine said. "Davina is also on the run from them because of the power that she possesses as a witch." Davina nodded. Caroline couldn't believe this, the cure still excised and now Katherine was it. Someone could try to drink her blood or something and they became human. "Alright blondie now let's go." But before either of them could move Katherine and Caroline were knocked to the ground by a force of energy. Caroline groaned and moved to get up. As did Katherine except now Katherine seemed to have hurt her arm. She cursed. She hated being human especially right now. Davina gasped and looked to Qetsiyah who smiled to her. Suddenly thunder and storm clouds emerge over the sky. Caroline looked to Davina who looked angered and glared at Qetsiyah. Lighting spread across the sky like veins running through the clouds. Qetsiyah looked to her.

"Now my dear calm down. Don't you see I can help you control that power inside of you. I can make you into one of the most powerful witches in this lifetime. I can help you even bring down those who would seem more powerful than you. All you have to do it say yes." Davina was confused as much as she wanted to control her power inside of her she also knew that Qetsiyah was not someone to make a deal with. By her feeling confused and angers it also caused her to lose control of her power once again. Lighting hit the ground and fire seemed to begin to spread. Caroline flashed away from where the lighting was going to hit. She looked to Davina.

"Davina stop!" She screamed to her. "You're going to kill someone." Davina was trying to but she was also far gone and seemed to be in some trance. On the inside Davina was screaming for help. She couldn't control herself. Suddenly Qetsiyah was knocked into a tree and Davina had a hand over her mouth. Caroline watched as the storm began to calm and Davina grew unconscious. Caroline swallowed hard and Elijah nodded to her to grab Katherine and they both flashed away.

Note: Hey guys so here is the next chapter. Getting closer to the blood moon. I have a question for you guys and you get to vote. The majority of votes wins. I was wondering if I should have Klaus and Caroline have a child because Klaus is an original hybrid and his werewolf side gives him the power to procreate. Or if they should not? Your votes. Tell me what you think? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 34


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline looked at Katherine as she settled in her clothes. Being captured by Qetsiyah, Katherine's clothes were torn and ruined. And she didn't have any extra clothes. Katherine looked at the blonde's clothes as if they were repulsing.

"You are not serious?" Katherine said. "You have the worse taste in style." Caroline gave her a look.

"Well if you don't like it than you can walk around naked if you want." Caroline said glaring at her.

"Fine," Caroline should have known she wouldn't have minded that. Katherine was started to pull her shirt off when Caroline covered her eyes with her hands.

"Oh god! No! Please no. Just keep them on please." Katherine smirked and walked over to the couch to sit. Caroline turned to Elijah who was watching over Davina as she slept. "Is she going to be alright?" Elijah nodded.

"I have already called her parents to let her know that she is safe." The door opened in the next second and Klaus, Elena Bonnie and Kol walked in. Klaus was at Caroline side in less than minute. He gave Caroline a look.

"What were you think love?" He asked. She put her hands on her hips.

"I was just trying to help Elijah." She snapped.

"You could have been killed." Klaus argued back gritting his teeth. Katherine glanced between the two. Had she missed something? Did Klaus the hybrid that she had been running from for five hundred years care about Caroline the most annoying baby vampire ever?

"But I wasn't and I can handle myself." Caroline said.

"You and your need to always be noble."

"Look I'm ok." She said again. And Klaus sighed letting his anger go. He was mostly just worried about losing Caroline. There was a cough and they turned to see Davina slowly raising to consciousness. She looked around and jumped back when she saw Klaus. Davina didn't really like Klaus not just because of him being the original hybrid but because he always was trying to tell her what to do. But she did know that he was really only trying to get her under control really. She sighed.

"What's going on?" She asked. Bonnie came over to her.

"Hi Davina, my name is Bonnie Bennett and I am a witch just like you. I happen to also come from a powerful bloodline of witches and did have the power of a hundred witches once when I was trying to take down Klaus over here." Klaus glared at the Bennett witch. He hated when someone had gotten the best of him. But he did get his revenge once. "I think I can help you control it if you will let me. I promise that you will be under control and that you can decide what you want to do with your magic. Though I hope that you put it to good use." She advised. Davina nodded. Davina couldn't help but have this feeling around her. It was like some sort of trust and sisterly bond. But they were both witches so this girl probably wasn't working for Klaus since she had nearly taken him down. Davina just didn't trust Klaus that was all. Elijah and Bonnie took Davina home while Klaus was studying Katherine for the first time that she was finally human. Katherine glared at him. And he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry sweetheart but I can't help but find this amusing. If I had only known that the cure excised much sooner than I would have made you human when I was still trying to break the curse. But perhaps not since there is also a immortal warlock walking around as well as a immortal witch that seemed to be causing problems here." Klaus said.

"So her blood is the cure?" Kol asked. "How ironic, the cure for vampirism and my brother who happens to be the cure of a werewolf bite." Kol chuckled leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. Caroline glanced to Elena.

"Which means if you want to Elena, all you have to do is drink Katherine's blood and you will be human again." Caroline said. Elena glanced to her.

"But I don't know if I really want it Care." She answered. Elena had this desired to be human but at the same time she didn't want to go back to being a human either. It just felt exhilarating really. Like she could do anything, and she loved that feeling. Klaus glanced to them.

"Perhaps I could just use her to my advantage." Katherine's eyes widened.

"I could give Marcel your blood and he can go back to being a bloody human once again." Klaus said. Kol smirked.

"That's actually not a bad idea brother. As long as I'm the one that gets to torture him." Kol said. Kol never did like Marcel really. In fact he didn't understand why Klaus had turned him in the first place. Kol couldn't wait to kill Marcel especially after he had tried to attack Bonnie when they first came into town. He growled at the thought.

"We could always use her against Qetsiyah as well." Caroline said. Kol smirked.

"Oh I like you; you actually have a brain unlike most blondes such as our little sister." Kol mocked. Elena nodded.

"That is a good idea Care, we could make her mortal and then we could kill her."

"But let's not forget that she is also one of the most powerful witches to ever live." Kol said. "Perhaps Nik and I can shove Katerina's blood down Qetsiyah's throat and snap her neck where she will be dead." Caroline shrugged.

"But Silas still said that it would be hard to kill her even if she was human again." Caroline said.

"The blood moon will be tomorrow." Klaus said. "Perhaps the wi-Bonnie can do the spell and then we can use Katerina's blood to turn her human." Caroline nodded.

"Great so now I'm the blood bag." Katherine muttered. Kol smirked.

"Darling I think that you had asked that from the very day that you were born. Since that was kind of the point of the doppelganger." Kol said.

"We should get a cup." Elena said.

"Got it," Caroline said. Caroline walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a blood bag from the fridge as well. She took a sip of her favorite. AB+. When she had finished she reached up for the cup. As soon as she had the cup in her hands she felt something but didn't know what it was. Caroline coughed for a moment before she coughed up some blood into the sink. She looked down at it. It was only a little of her blood bag but not all of it. She put her hand to her mouth wondering what was happening. But she shook her head and ignored it before going back into the room to give Klaus the cup.

Note: So there you go. Tell me what you think? And the majority vote was for Klaus and Caroline to perhaps have a baby. So I think I will do it. I have hinted it in the story I am sure you guys have probably picked it up.

A/N end of first chapter 35


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

The Blood Moon

Bonnie looked at Katherine's blood as if there might be something wrong. Katherine gave her a look. If anything her blood was the purest, Katherine thought to herself.

"Ok I think this might work actually." Bonnie said. "The moon is nearly at its peak. I will start the spell because it takes a lot of energy." Bonnie knew that Qetsiyah should be here because she was drawn to Davina and Katherine. They were actually wondering around waiting for Qetsiyah to show up.

"I will stay with Bonnie so that Qetsiyah or one of her hunters won't interfere." Kol said as he stood protectively near Bonnie.

"The hunters?" Matt asked.

"Caroline, Elena and I can handle them." Rebekah said. "They just have to make sure they knock them out not kill them." Elena and Caroline glanced to one another and nodded.

"Kol when Qetisyah comes and she is weakened by the spell you need to help Klaus and Elijah shove the cure down her throat." Bonnie said. Kol nodded. Elijah put the blood of Katerina that was the cure, in his jacket pocket so when Qetsiyah was here she couldn't see what they were up to. Rebekah, Caroline and Elena took off in the other direction after wishing each other good luck and Caroline kissing Klaus while Elena kissed Elijah on the cheek. Rebekah made a gag sound. She did not want to see that. She was going to have nightmares after this. Klaus and Elijah hid behind one of the cemetery chambers that held a whole family inside. Bonnie concentrated and took energy from the moon making the spell more powerful as well as making herself powerful. Kol glanced around looking for anyone that was going to attack. There was a scream and Kol glanced to Katherine who was running from a Barghest(dog like creature) It had knocked her down as well as Davina. Qetsiyah emerged and smiled at them.

"Must you run, you have no choice in the matter? You cannot beat me." She said proudly. The barghest growled showing its teeth and claws. Katherine swallowed hard really wishing that she was a vampire right now. Qetsiyah stopped suddenly as she started feeling weakened. The barghest was starting to burn away to ash once again as Qetsiyah weakened. She turned to glare at Bonnie. In one swift move Bonnie was suddenly screaming in pain and stopped her spell. Kol glared at Qetsiyah and leaned over Bonnie with worry.

Rebekah, Caroline and Elena looked to see the five hunters enter. They had weapons with them. Elena and Caroline glanced at each other before turning to Rebekah who nodded to them.

"I will take those three you handle those two." She whispered so low that only they could hear her with their vampire hearing. Elena and Caroline nodded. Rebekah flashed to one of them before throwing them in a tombstone shoving one into a tree before she hit another on the head knocking him out. Caroline flashed to one of the hunters who had flung a stake at her with a crossbow. They had missed and now she was grabbing the bow from them and breaking it. Elena used the fighting style that Alaric had taught and it was proving to be very useful especially with her advanced abilities now. Elena managed to knock them out with a beam that she had broken off the fence. Rebekah tossed another hunter into an old family tomb house chamber and closed the door before breaking off the handle and shoving them inside. She hissed in pain when she felt the vervain bomb hit her skin. She turned to Vaughn who stood there with a smirk just as the bomb exploded and knocked her back into a tomb stone. Elena flashed to help her while Caroline knocked the other hunter out by hitting him with a rock. Elena was grabbed by the hair and shoved into the wall of the chamber. Caroline grabbed the crossbow that one of the hunter had been using that she had not broken. When Vaughn turned around she shot him in the leg. He screamed in pain and glared at her. Before she shot another in his arm. He grunted and Elena flashed to her feet before shoving him back into a tree knocking him to the ground with a thud. Rebekah was up and grabbing the hunters that were knocked out before tying them up in the chamber and breaking off the door.

"That should hold them for a while." She said. Elena smiled. "Good work."

"We really did kick some ass didn't we girls." Elena said.

Bonnie felt the pain fade away and heard another scream. She looked to Qetsiyah who was writhing in pain as well as she did look scared when she saw Silas. Bonnie looked to him as he reached down and grabbed her hand helping fuel power with her into the spell. Bonnie was shocked to see the immortal helping her especially since he had been using her and brainwashing her before. Qetsiyah was glaring at Silas as she was in pain unable to get the upper hand now. Silas turned to see Klaus and Elijah and he nodded to them.

"Now." He said. Kol looked at him before Elijah and Kol flashed over to her and grabbing her arms restraining her. Klaus looked to Elijah as he held her up and grabbed the cure out of his jacket pocket and tossed it to his brother. Qetsiyah growled and tried to break free from their hold but they were almost as strong as her as well was Silas holding the pain over her with Bonnie. Klaus moved to her at supernatural speed and before she could do anything he shoved the blood down her throat. She tried to spit it out but some had already entered her and she could feel her strength already diminishing slowly. She turned to Silas and cursed at him. But he only shook her head before flashing to her himself and plunging his hand into her chest letting his fingers wrap around her heart. She gasped and looked at him with fear.

"Go ahead, I already have given you my heart. I told you I love you." She said.

"I might have loved you one time but it has turned to hatred since." And she stared at him "That's the problem Qetsiyah. You can't afford to love. You can't love. That is your curse." A tear slipped out down her cheek. And she knew that he was right. What she was in love with was power. She wanted Silas to be hers because of the power that he possessed. It was that he gave his power to the girl and made her immortal instead of her.

"Than hate me for an eternity but at this state you will never see her again. And it is I, Silas that we'll meet you on the other side awaiting you." Qetsiyah said.

"You took her heart, now I will take yours." Silas growled before ripping her heart from her chest. He watched as her eyes looked astray like glass. He dropped the heart and turned to Bonnie. Caroline, Rebekah and Elena emerged back in time. Silas glanced to the girl that looked like the one that he had known for his lifetime before he was immortal two thousand years ago. His best friend, he would perhaps see her there when he reunited with his love. He gave her a small smile and nodded before vanishing into thin air.

_"It seems my old friend has taken care of the matter." He said and turned to his most trusted friend Diego. Diego nodded. "Well now I do believe the game is back on. Diego would you mind doing a favor for me." _

_"Not at all my king what would it be?" He asked. _

_"That blonde baby vampire…that Klaus seems so interested in for some reason. I would like for you to find out more about this girl and what she means to him. As well as finding out her weaknesses. I want to know more about why this baby vampire has suddenly seemed to capture my old friends attention." Diego smirked. _

The plan had been a success Qetsiyah was dead and gone. Perhaps on the other side again. Silas had disappeared and not much had been heard from him. After this Katherine had taken off not knowing where she went, leaving nothing but a letter to Caroline for her help. Caroline didn't have to like Katherine but she did appreciate that Katherine had helped and thanked her for the help that she provided as well. Caroline and suddenly some sort of movement slightly. She raised her eyebrow and raised her hands to where she had felt the movement, to her stomach. She glanced in the mirror and looked at herself before looking at the shape of it. She shook her head. Silly Caroline, she thought. It's not possible and she turned to head downstairs to cuddle with Klaus.

Note: So there is another chapter. Qetsiyah is dead now. But Marcel is still making plans of his own. Caroline having some strange things happens to her lately. Next chapter should be getting into that with some more romance between Elena and Elijah. And if anyone is interested I have just updated my second book of the witch of salem series that I wrote on my own. It is by RMSpinella and is called Witch of Salem Book 2 the Hex of shadows. On . Enjoy. Reviews thoughts. Thanks. J

A/N end of first chapter 36


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sighed laying her head on Klaus's chest. Caroline had her body curled into his body as she seemed to mold herself to him. Even though his eyes were closed she could tell that he was awake. A smile seemed to tug on his lips. She traced her nail along his tone chest. It was nearly eight in morning, she and Klaus had hardly really slept at all. But that hadn't seemed to stop them. They were vampires after all. As well as Klaus was an original and part werewolf. He turned his head to her and cracked an eye open at her and raised an eyebrow. She smiled.

"Good morning," She said.

"It is a good morning isn't it." In less than a second she was pinned to the bed by him. She burst into a fit of giggles and looked up at him. There was a knock at the door and Rebekah's voice sounded through.

_"We understand that you two are in love, but would you keep it down your not the only one in this house."_ She snapped. Caroline blushed and Klaus growled irritated by his little sister. There was another knock at the door with a different voice that sounded through.

_"Niklaus it seems that the witch Therese would like to speak with us, more on the matter about Marcel. I would advise that you get yourself up and dressed so we can meet with her." _Elijah said and they heard Elijah's footsteps walking downstairs. Klaus sighed. Caroline shook her head.

"Go on, you heard Elijah. It's obviously important. I'll see you later." She said.

_"You two love birds in there. I never got any sleep last night because of you. And Miss Forbes may I say you scream quite loudly. It was very interesting except when hearing my brother's name." _Caroline gasped and covered her mouth. If you thought that she could look any redder she was. Her face was now the color of the tomato. Klaus growled.

"Kol I swear if you don't walk away from the door right now. I will dagger you!" Klaus threatened.

_"Need a new threat brother."_ Caroline had moved the sheet to cover herself as Klaus flashed away throwing on jeans and a henley shirt before putting on his leather jacket. But that wasn't the only thing that he had. In his hand was a dagger. Caroline gave him a look.

"You're not really going to, are you?" Klaus smirked.

"Love, if I had it my way it would be longer than an hour." Klaus said before kissing her and opening the door where she could hear crashing sounds outside before she walked outside to find that Klaus had daggered Kol to the wall but not through his heart. Through his stomach. He was hanging there groaning starting to get himself down. Caroline just shook her head.

Elena was in the kitchen having a cup of coffee while reading the brochure on Tulane college that Caroline seemed to be applying to along with Bonnie. She was making sure that she liked this school and wanted to go here. She was also deciding her major. Elena looked up to see Elijah enter the room. She smiled to him.

"Morning,"

"Morning Elena," He said sitting down across from her. "Looking at Tulane college I see." He nodded to her brochure.

"Yeah I am not really sure that I can afford it or want to go there you know." Elijah shrugged and drank a cup of coffee.

"I could perhaps help you with the tuition." She stared at him. Was her serious? She blinked twice and realized with Elijah everything was serious.

"No, Elijah you don't have to do that for me. If I want to go there I will find a way to come up with the money." She told him. She found that it was sweet that he wanted to help her out. But she didn't want to have him pay for her college, she really wanted to earn it herself.

"No Elena I was just saying that I am a professor there and I am sure I could put in a good word with you and make the cost go down." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're a professor there?" He nodded. "Professor Elijah Mikelson. Hmm actually it does fit really." Elijah chuckled. "Well I guess that you could do that, but really Elijah you don't have to pay. If anything I would like to pay for myself. It helps me feel responsible and I want to earn it." She explained. Elijah nodded.

"Of course." There was a crash upstairs. Elijah and Elena knew exactly what was going on. Elijah sighed and face palmed himself. Elena chuckled and kissed his cheek. He smiled to her. "Forgive the annoyance Elena. My siblings are not always so civil." He said. She nodded. Elijah smiled. "Elena how would you like a tour around campus?" He asked. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess you're also a tour guide as well." He shrugged.

"That sounds nice. I would like that. Thanks Elijah."

"And perhaps I could take you to dinner?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Well aren't you smooth, yes you can take me to dinner." She looked to Klaus coming down the stairs.

"I will be back," Elena nodded to him and watched them leave before she heard a groaning Kol grace her ears along with a laughing Bonnie. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Obviously Klaus had gotten the better of him.

Caroline and Bonnie had decided to go out shopping while stayed back and looked at some more colleges. Kol had come as well but he kind of got lost behind when he found a hospital on the way. Caroline looked at a nice one strap black satin dress which looked slimming on her. Bonnie was looking at a green dress when she turned to find Kol holding some lingerie. Kol had the biggest smirk on his face and wiggled his eyebrows. She glared at him but could feel heat raising rapidly in her cheeks.

"Kol!" She whispered punching his arm. But it did nothing to hurt him and he just laughed.

"Oh come on these are quite interesting if I do say so myself darling. I am sure that you would look ravishing in them." She rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry but I can't afford them." She said moving around him before he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry darling I will pay for them for you." Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh come on Bonnie surely you know that I am an original and handsome but you must know that I am also a good businessman." He said. She stared at him. "Come on darling how do you think that Nik was able to get such a home and such things. I have my own house in the Adirondacks. In other words for the last thousand years you could say that we are probably one of the wealthiest people alive. Well than again we are vampires so I guess that would make us undead really." Kol joked as he walked over to the counter and purchase the lingerie for her. Caroline was looking at some boots now when she smelled it. A hamburger? Why did it suddenly smell so good and made her stomach growl. She looked to one of the hamburgers that was not on the grill yet outside. Her mouth seemed to water and she shook her head. Why was she craving hamburgers? She was a vampire, she craved blood but wasn't hungry. She shook her head and avoided it till she suddenly didn't feel so good. She couldn't stop herself as she flashed to the bathroom nearly slamming the door shut and locking it before puked up blood. She touched her mouth that had blood dripping off of her mouth. This blood was some of the blood that she had this morning for breakfast. She was confused; she shook her head and began cleaning up the mess needing to hide what had just happened. Right when she was finished and was just wiping her mouth the door opened and she turned to a man who smirked at her before vervain filled her body from the needle that punctured her neck. And everything went black.

Klaus and Elijah had arrived to find Therese waiting. She looked to them as she finished instructing Camille on what to do.

"Elijah, Klaus." She said. They nodded. "It seems that you have put a stop to Qetsiyah and her demons. I thank you both for your help. Though I still imagine that Marcel and you are at war still." Klaus nodded. "As well as the witches are still enslaved around here but some are starting to try and fight back thanks to your witch Bonnie Bennett who had bravely stood up to his rules and used magic." Elijah nodded.

"I am happy to hear that some of the witches here are coming to their senses. I am sure Miss Bennett will try to help as she can." Elijah said. Therese nodded.

"Marcel is still not willing to give up without a fight. I think he will try to beat you no matter how hard you try. He seems to already be trying to find a way to make you weak." Therese replied.

"Well I did turn Marcel and I taught him everything he knows." Klaus said.

"Figures." She mumbled. "If you want to stop them than your going to need to get us free of his control first." Klaus nodded.

Caroline awoke and looked around to find herself in what looked to be a living room. She was sitting on a couch and looked to see the man that had brought her speaking with the other man that she knew well of. Marcel. Marcel nodded to her kidnapper and he walked away. Marcel turned to her with a cocky smile.

"Ah she is awake." He said walking over to her. She moved back in her sofa slightly because she knew she was still full of vervain and if she had any chance of getting out of there she was going to need to gather her strength first. Marcel smirked at her. "Don't be frighten deary, for I mean you no harm."

"Yeah that explains why you had me kidnapped." She snapped irritated. She was so not in the mood for this. He chuckled.

"You do have such a fire in you. I can kind of see why my old friend has taken an interest in you. And rest assured I give you my word that I will not lay a finger on you. I only wish understand what you are to my old friend." She knew she had to lie.

"Nothing, he doesn't care for me. I think you are getting me confused with someone else." She lied. She tried to make it convincing but she was also a very bad liar as well. Marcel smiled wider.

"Oh I think we both know that you do mean something to him. And if anything he does care about you. And trust me I know my old friend he has never looked at someone the way that he looks at you." She bit her lip. Marcel studied her for a moment. "I am also curious about a few things though. Diana will you come here." He called. Caroline looked to see a woman emerge into the room. She glanced at Caroline. And Marcel nodded to her moving away from Caroline. The woman called Diana walked over to her and studied her for a moment as if something might be wrong with Caroline. Caroline raised an eyebrow. Diana kneeled in front of Caroline making her rather nervous if she was trying to do something to her. Diana moved her hand without warning to Caroline's hand and closed her eyes. Caroline had no idea what she was doing but realized that this woman was not really just a woman but a witch. After a few seconds she broke away looking at Caroline as if she wasn't human. Caroline gave her a confused look. Diana turned away to Marcel and shook her head.

"It is not possible, but she is." Caroline stared at her.

"What is not possible? And what am I?" Caroline demanded and wanted to know what they were talking about. Marcel's face hardened at hearing this.

"No." He glared at Caroline. "I shall murder it."

"But it is innocent and has not done anything to you."

"Hello? Over here, what the hell are you two crazy idiots talking about?" Caroline muttered. The witch turned to her.

"My dear I am so sorry," The witch said and walked out of the room. She turned to Marcel waiting for him to answer.

"What?" He paused for a moment.

"It seems that you are with child."

Note: So there you go. Tell me what you think. What will Caroline's reaction be to this? Or Klaus's for that matter. Thoughts and Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 37


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

_"It seems that you are with child." _

"What?" She choked out.

"You seemed to be carrying my old friend's child within you." Caroline couldn't help but bring her hands to her stomach and swallowed hard.

Klaus was talking to Therese when Kol called Elijah. Elijah answered and allowed his brother to keep talking to Therese about Marcel.

"What is it Kol?" He demanded.

_"Uh Elijah this was not my fault but it seems that Caroline is missing."_ Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Kol if this is one of your-

_"It's not Elijah,"_ Bonnie's voice entered the phone. _"She's gone and Kol thinks he smells vervain."_

_"Yup definitely is some vervain around here." _Kol said. _"Think she might have been kidnapped."_ Kol said. Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose and glanced at Klaus. He knew Klaus would be worried about Caroline. But Klaus still needed to find out more about the situation with the witches if he was ever going to have an advantage on Marcel.

"Alright I will go look for her, but Kol do not mentioned this to Niklaus under any conditions right now." Elijah said hanging up the phone before leaving and walking outside looking for one of them. Elijah shoved the vampire to the wall by the neck. "I suggest you tell me before I decide to make your death early. Where is Miss Caroline Forbes?" The vampire grunted and looked at him.

"What makes you think I will tell you anything?" He asked. Elijah shoved his hand into his chest and gripped his heart.

"Because I can just move my hand a little bit and you would be dead." Elijah said. The vampire swallowed hard realizing he didn't have much of a choice really against an original that was just a moment away from ending his life.

Caroline looked at Marcel as he debated what he should do. He couldn't let the child be born but he also knew that it would anger Klaus if he found his precious Caroline dead. The only way to kill the child was to kill the machine that was keeping it alive and that was its mother. Which was Caroline. Marcel shrugged if it meant that the child would not be born then so be it as he moved to Caroline now. Caroline knew exactly what he was planning to do. She didn't want to die but she also felt this overprotective side of her come when she thought of the child was actually inside of her growing. And the thought also made her think of Klaus. Caroline was carrying Klaus's child. Just as Marcel was about to grab her and rip her heart out he was thrown into a wall and crashed through it to the kitchen. Caroline looked to see Elijah standing there wiping some of the vampire blood he had on his hands from killing Marcel's guard dogs outside. He moved to Caroline and flashed her out of the house in less than a minute.

Caroline was holding herself together. She was worried and scared. She was scared of Klaus rejecting her because she was pregnant with his child. She knew that he wasn't to happy when he found out that Hayley could have been with his child. Elijah had noticed Caroline's mood and couldn't help but wonder if she was alright.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "Marcel did not do anything to you I hope."

"No, he just was talking to me really." She answered weakly. Elijah stopped and turned to her.

"What is wrong Caroline?" He asked. She swallowed hard and looked down almost ashamed slightly. "Caroline?"

"Marcel had a witch examine and I found something out." Elijah looked at her.

"What?" She sighed.

"I am pregnant with Klaus's child."

Kol and Bonnie were sitting at the bar. And Kol groaned and turned to Bonnie after taking a sip of his drink.

"This is boring,"

"Well were waiting for Elijah to come back with Caroline." She said. She was worried for her friend. She hoped nothing bad happen to her.

"Well I am board," Kol suddenly got a wicked idea and smirked. "Well I think I might know a way to change that." She turned to him and watched as Kol pulled out the lingerie. Her mouth dropped forgetting that he brought that for her.

"Kol!" She hissed.

"Oh come on darling all you have to do is go to the bathroom lock the door and changed into this. I think it will be worth your wild." He said kissing down her neck. She gritted her teeth. The feeling of his lips on her skin made him set fire to every neuron in her body. She was losing the battle within herself before she finally lost it and grabbed the outfit walking with Kol to the bathroom. Once inside Kol smirked and locked the door.

Elijah stared at Caroline. Was she serious? It was not possible, Caroline was a vampire. He knew that his brother could procreate but she was still a vampire and wasn't supposed to be able to procreate.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"The witch told me. And that was why Marcel wanted to kill me." She told him. "I can't explain it either but I know it's true not just from her but because I feel it. I feel the child within me." She confessed to Elijah. Elijah couldn't believe this, he had thought that Caroline might be able to help put his family back together by making Klaus a better person. Klaus wanted to be the better man for Caroline and now here Caroline is pregnant with Klaus's child.

"Well as much as I would still like to know how, how can I not be excited to know that I will be an uncle." Elijah said. She gave him a small smile. "That is not what's bothering you though is it." She shook her head.

"No," She paused. "It's Klaus."

"He is the father I thought?" Elijah said.

"That's not what I am worried about and yes he is the father I have been only with him." She said. She looked down once again. "I am afraid that he will leave me. That he will reject me because I am pregnant. I mean it is quite a shocker and I don't know if he would want me still or the baby." Elijah shook his head.

"Caroline, if there is one thing I know is that my brother loves you. Trust me when I say he has not looked at another woman in a thousand years the way he looks at you. You have brought my brother back to himself. He had been so lost after the loss of Henrik and when we became vampires it seemed to destroy him. You are his humanity. I don't think he will ever want anyone else. I am not sure about the baby but it's not what you think. Niklaus has had this sort of fear, something to do with our father and I think it has had a part in his life for so long. I think that he will be more worried about your safety." She nodded. "But Caroline," She turned to him. "You have to tell him."

Klaus was sitting in the bar wondering where Elijah had gone off to leaving him with the witch. He was now drinking a glass of scotch. Camille the bartender walked over to him.

"Sorry about the other night, I don't know what happened but it seemed all hell went loose." She said. He nodded.

"Yes it was quite interesting," Klaus said.

"So where's your family?" She asked. Klaus shrugged.

"Off for now. I think that Kol is somewhere…" He was going to kill Kol because he knew exactly where he was and what was going on in the bathroom. Klaus was now hating for once being a vampire. "Elijah had left to some business and Rebekah should be with a friend somewhere." Klaus explained. There was a ring signaling that the door had opened. Camille looked up and nodded to someone behind Klaus. Klaus turned.

"Marcel,"

"Klaus," Marcel smirked when he heard them come in. "Congratulations old friend." Klaus looked at him and glanced to Elijah and Caroline behind him.

"Excuse me," Caroline's eyes widened when she saw that Marcel was there before her. She swallowed hard when she realized what Marcel was going to do. Caroline coughed suddenly not feeling so well again. Klaus couldn't help but glance to her again with worry in his light blue eyes.

"You didn't know," Marcel smirked and circled Klaus curiously. Klaus had no idea what was going on but he was going to rip Marcel's organ out if he didn't answer him. "It seems Caroline had forgot to tell you something." Elijah glared to Marcel and held Caroline by her arm. If anything Elijah was slightly protective of Caroline. He looked at her like his sister and he was very protective of his family and didn't like how Marcel was speaking.

"Caroline?" Klaus looked to her confused. What was she not telling him?

"Marcel," Elijah warned. Caroline knew that Marcel was going to tell him now.

"It seems that Miss Forbes is with child." Marcel said. "Your child."

Note: So there you go. Another chapter. Now Klaus knows. Uh oh what's going to happen? Also I wanted to show Caroline and Elijah bonding. I think Elijah would really look at Caroline like his little sister and have that protective instinct over her. Next chapter more Klaroline. And Elejah date coming up. As for Kol and Bonnie we all know that they can't seem to get enough of each other. LOL Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 38


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus stared at Caroline as Marcel had just said the words he thought he would never hear in his lifetime. In truth he had thought that Hayley was pregnant with his child. But he knew that it was probably true for Caroline because they had been together and he trusted her. But he couldn't believe that she was pregnant because she was a vampire and vampires could procreate because there mortal body had died. They were immortal and had their body functioning but not the way it was when they were human. Caroline swallowed hard feeling slightly uncomforatable with the way Klaus was staring at her. She had no idea what was going on in his mind. And it was making her nervous. What would he say? Would he careless about her and leave her? She trusted Klaus but with this she didn't know what to think when it came to putting Klaus and baby in the same sentence. Elijah moved from Caroline and towards Marcel.

"Leave," He said. Marcel raised an eyebrow.

"You telling me what to do?" Marcel sneered. "I am the king and no one tells me what to do." Elijah could see that Klaus and Caroline probably needed to talk about this alone. As well as he decided to erase Marcel's memory as well as his minions behind him.

"Leave, and forget what you saw here." Elijah said glancing at all of them with eye contact long enough for the compulsion to work on them. Marcel was like a robot as well as the others and left along with Elijah who decided that it was probably time to go see Elena since she should be waiting. He didn't want to hold her up on the date. Caroline touched her arm and looked at Klaus sheepishly when Elijah, Marcel and his goons were gone.

"So ah did you know Elijah has a date with Elena?" Caroline said as if trying to avoid the subject.

"Caroline," He said. "Why didn't you tell me?" She sighed.

"Klaus I just learned it from Marcel when he kidnapped me and had a witch test me I guess." He stared at her.

"Marcel kidnapped you?!" Klaus was beyond outraged. He was going to rip Marcel to shreds when he saw him.

"It's ok, Elijah saved me." Caroline said. "Look the point is I didn't know till a witch told me. Than Marcel had tried to kill me because he wanted to kill our child. And the only way to do so was killing me, Elijah saved me and then I told him. I was going to tell you when I got here before Marcel showed up." She explained. Klaus sighed. He couldn't believe this Caroline was pregnant.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"I can feel the child." She confessed. "I know it because I could feel it for the past few days." She bit her lip. "The other thing is I don't think that this child is just a vampire." Klaus stared at her. Now he was getting worried if the child was a werewolf it could kill her from the inside. But if Caroline said that she thought it was a vampire but not just a vampire than the child could still kill her.

"Perhaps the child shouldn't stay alive." She looked at Klaus knowing what he meant.

"Why would you say that?"

"Caroline if it even is part werewolf it could kill you. Harm you from the inside." She shook her head.

"I don't think the child would." Klaus sighed.

"Well I don't know if I would be willing to take that chance." Klaus said. He was afraid. Afraid of losing her.

"Klaus you could just feed me your blood and I would be cured." It was true but he couldn't help but think of how much harm it could do to her body as it would start growing inside of her. "Klaus, it's your child and he's innocent. You can't just kill him."

"But what if he kills you?!" Caroline could see now that he was truly afraid of losing her. She knew Klaus loved her but she also knew that she kind of did want this baby as well. She just felt it inside of her and she was already starting to love it. Caroline crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her.

"Klaus, I am sure that it won't kill me. And if anything happens I know that I have you, Bonnie, Elena, Elijah everyone here to try and help me. I am willing to take this chance because I kind of think that I might love our unborn child already. You're just going to have to trust me." She said cupping his face with her hands. He looked at her. He had never felt so vulnerable before. Losing Caroline, he shook his head. He couldn't even bear the thought of it. He could not lose Caroline. And he would not have that child take her away from him.

Elena was waiting outside of the campus for Elijah. It had been five minutes and Elijah still wasn't here. Till she finally saw the one man there that would always wear a suit. She raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me Elena for being late. But I will explain why I was later and we will getting to your tour." She smiled when he held out his arm to her and she wrapped her arm to his. Elijah showed Elena the rooms the dorm rooms, the library, main office everything and Elena was enjoying every minute of it because along the way he would also tell a story about his past that was somewhat similar. She had always found Elijah fascinating really. She loved it when he told stories of his past and the history that he had seen. It made her want to experience life and history herself. When they had finished Elijah had taken her to casual but still just as nice restaurant. He showed her what was the best seafood, fish, chicken everything. Elijah was truly a good tour guide and well mannered man. That was one of the things she had loved about Elijah was that he was a gentleman all the time and he respected her. He treated her like a person and let her make her own decisions and respected them because he cared about her. They were walking on the sidewalk now talking.

"This was nice, I really don't remember going on a date that was so nice." She said. She didn't even remember going on a date with Damon ever. She had gone on some with Stefan but after that it was as if they stopped even because of the drama really. Elijah nodded to her.

"I had wonderful time with you too Elena." She smiled and held onto his arm as they walked.

"So why were you late? I would have thought that I would be the one to look late." Elena chuckled. Elijah hesitated for a moment and Elena saw. She wondered what happened.

"Elena, you know my brother." She nodded. "And your friend Caroline." She looked at him confused wondering where this was going. "It seems that some things in nature weren't as they seemed to be. I guess mother nature seems to have found a loophole once again." She shook her head.

"What are you talking about Elijah?"

Caroline was sitting on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace. She was thinking about the child that was growing inside of her and Klaus. Klaus had agreed to keep the child and help support Caroline because he loved her. But she knew Klaus wasn't so sure on the child because of the fact that it could be part werewolf and harm Caroline. Klaus was really worried about Caroline and she liked that he put her first. But there was also a living person inside of Caroline now too. And she hoped that Klaus would love the child when it arrived at least. She couldn't help but wonder what sex it would be. A girl or a boy. She looked to Klaus as he walked back into the room and sat down on the couch next to her. She moved closer to him to rest her head on his chest.

"Did you call Therese?" She asked. He nodded wrapping an arm around her to bring her closer to him.

"She is going to look more into this and would like to see you tomorrow. She's going to see if the child is a werewolf, vampire, or hybrid. But she says that it will be hard to know because you are also a vampire. She said that it is probably a good thing that you are because she didn't think a human could carry a child like this." Caroline nodded. Caroline thought of something before grabbing his other hand that was not rubbing her back and placed it on her stomach. Klaus looked at her surprised by her move. She shushed him when he tried to speak. He swallowed hard. "Listen," Klaus gave her a look but did what she said. He heard his heartbeat, Caroline's and…another. A new heartbeat that he had never heard before. He looked at Caroline who smiled to him. Suddenly the door open and in a flash Elena was in front of Caroline.

"You're pregnant?!"

Note: So there is another chapter. I really thought this moment between Klaus and Caroline was important and he heard his child's heartbeat. I love this moment as well. Elena and Elijah had a great date and Elena also finds out that Caroline is pregnant. Where are Kol and Bonnie…LOL I think that is funny how this is all going on and their somewhere else having other things going on. Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 39


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Bonnie woke up in the apartment that Kol had been renting on the bed. She looked around finding the place a mess. And her back was pressed against a hard chest. She glanced to Kol behind her and sighed. Kol kissed her cheek.

"Well that was quite the fun if I do say so myself." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes well you destroyed the lingerie you got me." She nodded to torn pieces of clothing along with his pants.

"Sorry darling but once I saw you in those I couldn't wait to get them off you." He mused. She chuckled.

"Well if that's so than you can be responsible for cleaning up the mess." He smirked.

"What mess? All I see are memories and a token from you." She shook her head. "And I think I will make sure to buy you some more for next time."

Caroline awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. She cursed and she should have remembered to close that window. She rolled over snuggled closed into a chest. The chest rumbled and she heard a chuckle.

"Morning love," She groaned and did not speak nor open her eyes to look at him. Just buried her head in his chest. Klaus stroked her golden hair and she breathed in his scent happy to have him there with her. "We better get up love, Therese will be waiting for us." She sighed and nodded before he kissed her forehead and moved out of bed. Caroline groaned not wanting to get up.

Caroline turned on the shower and waited for the warm water to come. As she waited she couldn't help but turn and look at herself in the mirror. She now noticed something different. She pressed a hand to her stomach where there are seemed like a bump had started. She swallowed hard and looked at herself. Her stomach had grown more throughout the night. It wasn't much but you could already tell that something was there. She shook her head and walked into the shower and let the water fall on her. When she came out with a towel she found Klaus in his jeans she couldn't help but look at his bare chest. She shook her head and moved to where her clothes before moving at vampire speed. She was just finishing putting her shirt on and used the towel to squeeze the extra water out. Klaus watched her as she put her shirt on and couldn't help but notice the stomach bump that was starting to emerge. He swallowed hard and glanced to her as she wrung her golden hair out. Klaus walked over to her after putting his jacket on and took the towel from her and tossed it into the laundry basket before turning and grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the house.

Therese turned to find Klaus walking up to her. Along with the blonde baby vampire who she knew was the one that Klaus obviously just gotten pregnant. She nodded to Klaus before giving a friendly smile to Caroline.

"Hello Caroline," She said. Caroline gave her a smile.

"Hello," Therese walked over to the back room where she nodded for them to follow. Caroline followed as well as Klaus to a room with all kinds of what looked to be voodoo or something. She was a witch and was from New Orleans. Caroline thought, as she examined the room. Caroline sat down in the chair where Therese had told her to sit. Caroline watched as she got out some herbs, candles and a grimore. Caroline knew that witches had most of these things when casting a spell but she couldn't help but wonder if this was really necessary in learning more about the child growing inside of her. The witch didn't even need matches because in the next second the candles were lit with a snap of her fingers. She walked over to Caroline with a knife which Klaus's jaw clenched. Therese glanced to him.

"Caroline I just need some of your blood, do you want to do it or me?" She asked holding the glass out. Caroline sighed before letting her fangs drop and she bit her wrist. She let her blood drip into the glass until her skin healed. Than Therese turned to Klaus. "I need yours as well. It is the only way to tell if the child is yours and what species it could be." Klaus bit his wrist as well and let his blood drop into the glass as well before it healed quickly and she moved back to her spell book. Caroline watched her curiously.

"What does our blood do?" She asked. Therese looked at her.

"You are the parents so both of your blood runs through the child's veins." She said. "It will help me understand and determine the child." Caroline watched as she burned the blood from within the container and turned to Caroline and grabbed her hand in hers. Caroline watched as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Therese held onto her hand as she felt the power coming from within Caroline. "It seems that the child grows at a rapid rate being part of the supernatural. I would say Caroline that a week perhaps it is hard to say when the child maybe be born. It is linked to you Klaus, you are the father as you are the mother Caroline." Caroline looked to Klaus with a smile. "Quite fascinating the child becomes smarter than the average human baby as it grows." Therese shook her head. "I'm sorry but the child is too hard to identify what supernatural species it is. But if you are able to take blood Caroline than I'm pretty sure it is a vampire."

Kol and Bonnie arrived back at the mansion and Kol heard it because he was an original vampire. On the other hand Bonnie was a witch and of course couldn't hear it and didn't know what Kol was talking about. They entered the living room where Caroline was sitting on Klaus's lap as he sketched in his sketch pad.

"Oh dear god," Kol muttered.

"What?" Bonnie said. Caroline smiled to her friend.

"Hey Bonnie,"

"You two should have used protection!" Kol blurted out. Caroline swallowed hard and Klaus glared at him.

"Kol stop that please, that's annoying." Bonnie said.

"Bloody hell Bonnie I know you may be a witch and still human in some way but how can you not see it." She raised an eyebrow.

"Ah perhaps we do have something to say," Caroline said.

"What?"

"Oh dear god your pregnant, bloody hell brother are you going to knock up every girl?"

Note: So there is another chapter. Looks like because the baby is supernatural it grows much faster which means Caroline might have the baby quite soon. And Klaus will be a father, how is that going to go. I will have Klaus bond with Caroline some more. Bonnie is going to come to terms with realizing that the baby is Klaus's. Kol on the other hand besides the original that is annoying he is smart. Lol Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 40


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Bonnie stared at Caroline with her mouth dropped. Caroline swallowed hard again.

"Wonderful weather we're having…" Caroline starting to say. Bonnie turned to Klaus.

"You got my best friend pregnant!" She shrieked at him. Kol on the other hand was looking at Caroline like she was an alien or something. But at the same time Kol was thinking of how awesome an uncle he would be. Elijah and Rebekah who would probably be the aunt would never stand a chance. He could teach the kid how to do things. And be the influence on the child. At the same time Caroline was thinking he will be a bad uncle because of his bad influence. Note to self: Don't let Kol talk her child into anything. She thought to herself. Or better yet just stay away from Kol especially with stakes or any kind of weapon.

"Bonnie it's not Klaus's fault well…it's both of our faults but it's fine. I'm fine."

"Caroline your pregnant, how are you fine?"

"Because I actually am starting to love the our child." She looked at Klaus. Bonnie blinked twice.

"But it's Klaus's." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What about Kol? What if you were having his son or daughter?"Bonnie was about to protest when she realized that Caroline was right.

"Alright, but what I was really trying to say is what if it's a werewolf?"

"May I just ask how this is even possible? Besides that you two should have used protection." Kol said.

"Shut up Kol!" They all said. Kol shrugged.

"I think I might know why," Caroline looked at Bonnie.

"It's not just because Klaus is an original hybrid and can ah have children let's say. It was close to the blood moon when the two of them were…well intimate…the blood moon has special properties especially with the supernatural. I think it somehow helped Caroline get pregnant." Bonnie said.

Elena and Elijah were walking around the inside of the school. Elena had never been in such a big school before. She was starting to feel more independent, more grown up. Despite that she would remain eighteen forever really. Elijah showed her the every class that she had so that she would be able to find it when she started which would be in two days. She was excited as well as she was excited for Caroline. But she was also jealous as well. She loved Caroline as a sister and a best friend. But watching Caroline have something that she would never have was hard for her. Because Elena had always wanted a family, even Caroline had said once that she was maternal. And she knew that she was a vampire and could never have those same things anymore. She liked being a vampire though as well as she loved being with Elijah. She knew that even if she turned human she would not want to have a family without him.

"Hey Elena, Elijah." Elena turned to find Rebekah and Matt walking up. Rebekah seemed different. As well as she did seem happier. And that's when Elena realized what it was along with Elijah.

Caroline sighed drinking a blood bag while also eating a hamburger. It was strange but since she had started eating this way she hadn't had any more problems. It must mean that the baby was happy and eating well. Klaus was drinking a blood bag as well. Caroline knew that he had a lot of things on his mind. He was thinking about the baby, Marcel and something else that she couldn't quite make out. She had to ask.

"Klaus," He looked up at her. She really didn't want to get him mad well she was unsure actually of his reaction. "Elijah had mentioned something. Something to do with your father. And I couldn't help but wonder what that was and if it has something to do with the child." She said still being cautious trying not over step her boundaries. He sighed.

"Let's just say that I have hated my father since the day I was born. And all because he hated me when I was first born. It just was the way my father was." Caroline pushed herself to stand and walked over to him.

"He did something didn't he?" Klaus looked at her. He knew it was because he loved her that he seemed to be able to tell her anything and he knew that she wouldn't judge him.

"My father happen to hate me of course and I did receive most of the worse punishments but he was also very cruel to my siblings. I think Finn and perhaps maybe Rebekah were the least to receive the punishments. As well as Elijah but that only happened when he was young. Once he was older he never got pushed around really. He was considered the man of the hut as well." Caroline knew what had happened. Klaus and his sibling had horrible lives with their father but she also knew that Klaus had been the one to get most of the pain. His father had abused him.

"You're afraid because you think that you would be like him." It was not a question. Klaus looked at her. He didn't say anything but his eyes gave away the truth. She put her hand to his cheek and made him look at her. "Klaus you are nothing like him. You may be many things but if I know anything is that you care about your family and you would never hurt them intentionally at least not like your father. You are nothing like him." He looked at her and sighed before wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"You really think so?" He asked. She smiled lovingly at him.

"I do," She kissed him before she pulled away. "I know you will be a great father."

Elena stared at Rebekah. She couldn't believe this. Elijah had known his sister was different and knew that is wouldn't take long for her to take what she wanted.

"Your human."

Note: So there is another chapter. Tell me what you think. What happened to Rebekah? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 41


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had been sitting with Bonnie and talking for a while. It had been a two days since everyone found out about the baby. But they still had to keep it a secret from Marcel. Caroline had thanked Elijah for erasing his memory as well as his goons that were present with him at the time. Caroline looked down at herself. Therese had been right; the baby was growing at a rapid rate. Caroline now looked as if she was four months pregnant already. The good thing was that Caroline was a vampire and had her strength still. So she really didn't need help standing up or anything really. Though Therese had warned in the finally stages she might. And if so might have Klaus, Elijah, or Kol help her. Rebekah was human now. She had take the cure or Katherine's blood and had become human. Elena was now attending college. Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Bonnie, Elena and herself (occasionally) were working on a plan to take down Marcel. Caroline hadn't realized that despite that she was a vampire, she still needed a lot of sleep. And she was more tired lately. Klaus would always be worried about her but never showed it as much as he really was in front of his siblings. He would always help her to bed and always watch over her as she slept. He wanted to make sure that she was alright. He still was having his doubts that the baby wouldn't try to bite her. Every night when she would fall asleep he would hold her to him and make sure that she was most comfortable all the time. He would try not to leave her always but when important he would get Kol or Elijah to stay with her. He wanted to make sure that she was safe at all times. Caroline had recently gotten a letter from Stefan. Elena had must of told him about the whole pregnancy thing. He was shocked to hear that she was pregnant and with Klaus's child but he was happy for her. And he told her that if she needed anything than she could call him for help. Now Caroline was upright on the bed watching tv. She had her hands placed on her big round stomach. Sometimes when she pressed her hand to her stomach she could feel the baby kick inside of her. It also helped her know that the baby was ok. She had gotten use to it moving around inside of her really. She knew it wouldn't be normal if it didn't.

"Hey do you want some blood?" Elena asked holding out the blood bag. Caroline smiled and touched her stomach.

"Yes thank you." She took a sip of it and turned to Elena. "What?" She asked.

"How does it feel to be pregnant?" She asked. Caroline was taken back by the question. But if she didn't know Elena than she would think it would be strange.

"It's kind of strange at first. I mean thinking about another person living inside of you. But after a while the person sort of becomes a part of you and the love for them grows because they seem so close to you." Elena nodded. Caroline looked to her. "I'm sorry," She said. Elena looked at her confused.

"For what?"

"I know that you would have really wanted to be the one in my position. I know Elena because your my best friend. And you had always talked about having a family. It was what you always wanted. But even if you don't have the family your dreamed of you still have a family. Bonnie, Rebekah, Matt, Elijah, Kol, Klaus, me. Were your family now and we love you and soon-she patted her stomach-she or he is going to love you too. You will be an aunt really Elena."Elena smiled to her best friend. Caroline was right. Even though she couldn't have children she still had a family and she loved them. And perhaps someday she could find out a way to have children, she could try to find that loophole like Klaus and Caroline had. Caroline smiled to her. "Here," She took Elena's hand and placed it on her stomach. Elena looked at her and slowly pressed down a little bit. She felt the movement and the bump. She gasped and smiled to her friend.

"The baby is a real kicker." Elena said. Caroline nodded.

"I feel like that's it's way of saying hello or that it's there." Elena nodded. "If you could have children I know that you would make a great mother Elena." Elena nodded.

"And I am sure that Elijah would make a great father as well." Caroline looked at her.

"So you are sure if you could, Elijah would be the father?" Elena nodded.

"Yeah, he would make a great father. He's kind and gentle and-She looked at Caroline who raised an eyebrow.-oh I am sure that Klaus will be a good father. Anyway I think the truth is that Stefan and Damon were never someone I saw myself with for an eternity and now when I was with Elijah I really do see a future with him. And when I am with him I just feel complete and happy like I haven't felt in the longest time that Stefan and Damon never made me feel. I really think I am more in love with Elijah than I have ever been with anyone." Elena confessed.

"Could you imagine if Bonnie was pregnant?" Caroline said. Elena burst into laughter.

"It would be only hilarious because Kol would be the father." Elena said.

"Didn't he faint when Hayley was giving birth?" Elena nodded and chuckled. Caroline shook her head she remembered that like it was only yesterday.

"Matt fainted too I think." Elena said.

"Yeah and I had to be the one to drag him out. Elijah was a really good doctor." Caroline complimented. "Perhaps he can be mine." Elena nodded.

"He does have a medical degree."

"Of course he does." Caroline retorted with a laugh. Caroline and Elena walked downstairs to find Bonnie trying to reach a book.

"Hey Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"What does it look like? I am trying to get that book down." She knocked it to the ground and it fell to Caroline's feet. Caroline sighed and bent down to reach it when she felt pain in her side she gasped and nearly started falling to one side till Elena caught her and used all of her strength to help her up. Caroline felt her side burning she whimpered in pain. Elena and Bonnie helped sit her down. Caroline held her side until Bonnie lifted the side of her shirt to gasp looking at the werewolf bite. But for Caroline the pain didn't stop because now she was feeling something completely different. Before Caroline could speak Bonnie touched her and instantly knew what.

"The baby's coming,"

Note: So there is another chapter. Looks like birth is going to happen. What's going to happen to Caroline? What will the baby be? And what is Klaus going to think? Will Kol faint again? Lol Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 42


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus glared at Marcel as he smiled. Davina couldn't help but glance to Klaus. Marcel had, had control of Davina for so long and she was one of the witches that helped him gang power over the city. But being taught by Bonnie she was able to control it and could see past Marcel' influence. Klaus had found out that Marcel had control over the witches because he had control over a witch that was just as powerful as Davina. Her mother Diana. Diana was just as powerful as Davina the only reason Diana was working for Marcel was to protect her family but as well as for her own selfish purposes. She was trying to bring back her dead husband Jon. And what helped was that she was also using expression. She could control Marcel for a time but Marcel had a spell that could bring her husband back. They had been making a deal for some time now. Marcel glanced to Rebekah who was holding onto Matt's arm. She knew she wasn't strong anymore because she wasn't an original but she still felt the need to be protective of Matt. She knew Marcel and what he was capable of. Matt couldn't help but look between them he knew that there had obviously been something between them.

Flashback:

_"Who is she?" Marcel asked. Marcel was only twelve when he saw her. She was captivating. Her long daffodil blonde hair and her sea blue eyes. Klaus looked down to the young boy that he looked at as his son in a way. _

_"That is Rebekah, she is my sister." Klaus explained. _

_"She's beautiful," Marcel said and glanced to Klaus who was saddling up his horse. Klaus shrugged and nodded. "I want to marry her." Klaus raised an eyebrow and smirked at the boy. He couldn't help but laugh. He had not realize that this boy had some small crush on his sister. He knew Rebekah had always wanted a normal life and Klaus couldn't help but be curious if the relationship would work out. So when Marcel was a man and in which he and Rebekah were together, Klaus offered Marcel something. Would you chose Rebekah or Immortality? He had asked him. He knew that his sister had been hurt over the centuries but Marcel had been his friend first. Marcel chose immortality over Rebekah which made her hate him. For all the talk of the years of being together he had chose immortality over her. It was than that Rebekah left never to have anything to do again. In truth Marcel did regret his decision over her somewhat. But he soon found that he loved immortality more than anything he ever loved. In the meantime Marcel became Klaus's protégé while Rebekah disappeared and never was heard from again. And that hatred that Rebekah had for him, carried forever and was still with her._

Flashback ended:

"Oh come now old friend, we wouldn't want anyone to lose a heart." Marcel said. Klaus glared daggers at him.

"The only one that would be losing a heart is you mate." Klaus retorted. He really hated that Rebekah had drank Katerina's blood and now she was human. It made Klaus have to protect her from Marcel now. Diana raised her hand to attack Klaus with her magic when she was thrown back by another force and turned to her daughter who had her hand raised, glaring to her. While the two witches were distracted Marcel decided to make his move before Klaus could he shoved Matt back into the wall and grabbed Rebekah before flashing off. Matt was on his feet he looked around. Klaus growled and looked back to the two witches who engaged in fighting one another. Klaus grabbed Diana and tossed into a wall.

"He took Rebekah!" Matt yelled in anger and looked at Klaus who didn't look to happy either.

"I know that," Klaus growled. Davina looked at him before her phone flashed signaling she had a text. She looked down and gasped. Klaus heard it and turned to her.

"What?" He asked.

"It's the vampire Caroline." She said. And Klaus felt his heart being gripped by a hand painfully.

Elijah was with Therese helping her trying to locate the grimore that was owned by Diana when his phone rang. He answered it without further delay with a panic stricken Elena explaining that Caroline was in labor and needed his help. Without a word further he flashed off back to the mansion.

Caroline was sitting on the ground screaming slightly in pain. She didn't know which was worse. That she was in labor really or that she had a werewolf bite infecting her faster than a normal werewolf. Bonnie was helping Caroline by making her take deep breaths and trying to make the pain less painful by chanting a spell. Of course it wouldn't be able to heal her of course though. Bonnie cursed. Where was Kol? Right on queue he walked in and already didn't like what he saw. Just as he was about to turn away when Bonnie lost it.

"Kol Mikaelson! You better get your damn ass over her and help her now!" Bonnie yelled and he sighed before taking a deep breath and flashing over. He helped Caroline sit up as she panted trying to breathe in and out. As Elena was talking to Elijah on the phone, Kol could hear the conversation and knew that Elijah wasn't going to be here fast enough. As well as Kol could hear that the child needed out of Caroline. Now. He shook his head and turned to Bonnie.

"I have no choice. Back up." He said. Bonnie did what he said but was confused. Without waiting for permission from Caroline. He tore her shirt in half and threw it away. Caroline looked at him with wide eyes as well as Bonnie. Caroline knew when she made eye contact what he was going to do. Caroline watched as veins descended from his eyes and turned black and red before his fangs lengthened. Being an original his were slight longer and sharper. In a flash he bit into the bulging stomach tearing through it all the way making Caroline scream and thrash slight in pain. But Kol was holding her down as he proceeded to do what he would refer to as a vampire c-section. Bonnie watched as blood painted on Kol's hands as he ripped the child from the wound. Caroline could hear the cry signaling that the child was alive. Kol turned to Bonnie.

"Blood bag now bring more after." He commanded. She rushed to the fridge and grabbed two blood bags and Kol told her to hand them to Caroline. Bonnie had to help Caroline drink. By having a werewolf bite it was making her less able to heal and making it harder for Caroline to stay conscious. Once Caroline had drank the first one she was able to drink the second on her own before she turned to Kol who was holding her child. Elena had brought a blanket over to Kol who wrapped it around the child.

Caroline was still dying in some way but was strong at the same time. She was sitting on the couch in sweats and a sweatshirt all cleaned up and mostly healed somewhat where Kol had penetrated his fangs and ripped the child from her. She was sitting there smiling , holding and looking down. The door burst open and in just half a second Klaus had flashed to the living room looking to Caroline who gave him a small smile as she rocked her child in her arms.

"Klaus," She said. "You have a son,"

Note: So there you go. A boy. I had already everything planned out. In the next chapter he will be named and it will have something to do with Klaus's past and someone he loved. Tell me what you think. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 43


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline moved but was in pain slightly. Not just because of the werewolf bite but because she could still feel had hard Kol had penetrated his fangs into her skin. Her stomach looked normal now but she could still feel somewhat sore inside of her. She looked at Klaus as he walked over staring the body wrapped in a blanket and was in Caroline's arms. Caroline pushed herself to stand up and ignore the pain that was growing more in her side. She walked over to him as he stared at her looking for once slightly dumb founded. Caroline held him out to Klaus and he took him obediently looking down at the child in his arms. The boy was fast asleep but opened his eyes as if it sensed him. Klaus stared at the eyes that were Caroline's blue green ones. The boy had his hair and his face really, but his mother's eyes and smile. Klaus was in awe by the child resting in his arms before him. As he had hated the child since knowing of its existence in Caroline only fearing her life in the process to coming to love his son just by having him in his arms. Caroline smiled watching as he looked down on him.

"He needs a name." She said. He glanced to her. "I did have one in mind." She paused as he waited for her to continue. "Your sister had told me how you loved Henrik. I liked it and thought you might too. I think that I might call him Henry though." Klaus smiled and looked down to his son that now also had a smile on his face. His son was named after his little brother.

"Henry," He said.

_Little did Caroline and Klaus know that they were being watched. The vampire Diego smirked and without being noticed vanished into the shadows._

Elijah, Elena, Bonnie, Kol, and Matt had come to see Henry. Elena already felt as if Henry was her own child.

"He is a full blooded hybrid." Bonnie examined the child. She could feel the cold deadness within Henry but a strong and animal like side as well. Which meant that he was part vampire and part werewolf. When Matt told them what had happened to Rebekah Elijah and Kol had went to discuss a plan with Bonnie to get her back. Although Elena was still wrapped up with Henry. Caroline had let her hold him while she sat down slowly getting more pain in her side. She had forgotten that she was bit and was really dying now. Klaus noticed her wince in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked and noticed how her hand was placed protectively over the side of her between her stomach and hip. She shrugged.

"Ah…" Klaus didn't wait for her to answer as he removed her hand and lifted her shirt up slightly revealing the wound of the back. It had spread now and her skin was becoming dry and bloody. His jaw clenched.

"How did this happen?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"Henry," She knew this angered him. "But he didn't mean to. When he was still inside of me I had bent down and I sort of accidently suffocated him slightly. I think he had been trying to get out or stop me in some way. Which also makes us know that he is a werewolf." She said sitting down because she was getting dizzy. Klaus moved to her and moved her over his lap as he bit his wrist and put it to her mouth. She drank it greedily. She was hungry as well and his blood tasted so sweet. She could feel wound heal and sighed. She pushed his arm away and turned to him.

"So what happened tonight besides that Rebekah has been kidnapped by Marcel." Caroline said. Klaus shrugged. He was angry with Marcel for even thinking of touching his sister.

"Just that Davina's mother was the one working for Marcel. That was how he was controlling the city." Caroline swallowed hard.

"Do you think that Rebekah is ok? I mean she is human now." Caroline clarified. Klaus nodded.

"I really don't think that Marcel will harm her." Klaus said. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that he and Rebekah were together at one time. And I think that there is some unresolved tension between them. I think that even though he kidnapped her I don't believe that he would truly harm her really." Rebekah and Marcel. Caroline had never thought there was anything between them. But clearly there was. And apparently there was a lot of history perhaps some left over feelings. "Don't worry I will find her and make sure to rip his heart out for it." Caroline raised an eyebrow and gave him a look.

"Does everything have to be resort to killing?" Klaus looked at her and smirked bringing her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her.

"Well love, as you can see I don't take betrayal very lightly but as well as people offending my family." Caroline glanced to Elena in the kitchen rocking Henry back and forth.

"He looks like you." Caroline said nodding to Elena holding Henry. Klaus nodded.

"He has you in him too." She looked at him serious.

"Klaus what if-I can't even imagine what I would do if…Marcel knew about him." Klaus's jaw clenched. He wouldn't let Marcel know about his son's existence. He would not let Marcel lay a hand on Henry or Caroline for that matter.

"I won't let him know about Henry or that you and I…" He shook his head and growled at the thought of someone hurt Caroline or Henry. She smiled at him.

"Look at you, a protective father." She said shaking her head. "Who would have thought." Klaus looked at her.

"Sweetheart I have always been protective of my family." She nodded and kissed him until they heard Elena walk back in bouncing Henry who was starting to cry. Caroline removed herself from Klaus and stood walking over to Elena.

"Klaus go help your brothers get Rebekah back I will stay here with Henry." Klaus nodded and Elena handed Henry to her. Klaus looked at Kol and Elijah standing in the door way waiting for Klaus. "Be careful," She whispered when Klaus was walking out the door. He turned and gave her a smile before he nodded.

Rebekah tugged on her chains to no avail. She sighed. She hated Marcel and for once she was actually wising that she had her original strength to back her up. But she was human now and she was happy. Till Marcel had decided to kidnap her against her own will. She glared at him as he turned to her.

"Rebekah, Rebekah," He said shaking his head and walking over to her.

"Marcellus." She called him by his first name that irritated him. And she smirked knowing that she had hit a nerve.

"You shouldn't be so sassy because I have the ability to end your life you do realize." She smirked.

"But you won't."

"What makes you think that I won't?" She smiled knowingly at him.

"Two reason. One because you would than feel my brothers wrath. And two you won't because even after all these years you still feel something for me."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because if you didn't you would have killed me back at the bar before you kidnapped me." She knew she was right. "But if I know anything is that you are not stupid and my brother knows that. He knows that you won't hurt me because then he would kill you for sure." He flashed to her. He was so close to her that there was no space. They face to face, nose to nose. She could feel the mood in the atmosphere changed from hatred to lust. She swallowed hard remembering that she was with Matt and this would be wrong despite that after all these years after he chose immortality over her she still had some little feelings left over for Marcel. Marcel smirked happy with the affect that he had on her. But it didn't just affect her it affected him as well. And being so close to her he found that he wanted to kiss her. Before Rebekah could speak his mouth was on hers. She made a strangled noise and gripped onto her chains. Even though she didn't have fangs she bit him as hard as she could making he pull away so fast and glare at her. She panted and glared at him. Just as Marcel was about to do something he would regret Diego came in.

"Marcel," He turned to one of his most trusted vampires.

"Diego, yes."

"It seems that Klaus Mikaelson has not been honest with you." Marcel raised an eyebrow. "He has been with the baby vampire. He claims to love her and now they have a child together. It sounds impossible but I saw the child with my own eyes. It is a hybrid and a son." Marcel stared at him and Rebekah looked at them. Caroline had given birth. And she had a nephew now; she felt happiness inside of her. She couldn't wait to see him once she got out of this mess. Marcel looked at Rebekah debating his next option when he heard a crash and skin being ripped. He knew that was Klaus and his brothers. They were here for Rebekah. He turned to Diego.

"Let's go," With that they both flashed away leaving Rebekah there in chains. She cursed them and with that the door was broken down. Klaus, Elijah and Kol walked in. Kol burst into laughter when he saw his little sister chained to the wall.

"Honestly little sister I have no idea why you took the cure. You have just made yourself vulnerable." He mused. Rebekah glared at him as Elijah walked over and ripped the chains off. Klaus was looking around the room before turning to Rebekah.

"Where is Marcel?" He asked. She glanced to him.

"He bailed when he heard you coming. But there's another thing Nik. He knows." She said. "He knows that you and Caroline had a son together. He had someone go spy on you." Klaus gritted his teeth and punched the wall out in anger. Now he was defiantly going to kill Marcel.

Caroline was holding Henry to her. She swore that she was going to cuddle him to much because of how cute he was. Caroline still couldn't believe that he was hers. She had thought human travails such as this, she would never have. And yet here she was holding her son Henry and he was fast asleep in her arms. Matt watched her from in the chair. He was worried about Rebekah, he had come to love her. And he wanted to make sure that she was alright. He now could see himself having a life with her now that she was human. He was happy that Caroline was happy and she now had a child which kind of made him an uncle. He thought as if marrying Rebekah. Caroline's vampire hearing seemed to pick up something. The door had opened and wind seemed to breeze by. Caroline had this bad feeling in her gut and held Henry tighter to her. Like a mother protectively holding her child from danger. She glanced around the room on alert. Matt noticed her change in mood.

"Caroline, what is it?" He asked. She put a finger to her lips making him silent. He looked around now wondering if they were in danger. She wouldn't let anyone harm Henry. Without waiting for Matt to answer she handed Henry to him and walked into the hall looking around.

"I take it you heard that too." Elena whispered to her. Caroline nodded. Caroline looked into the kitchen when both Elena and Caroline were thrown back into the walls by another supernatural strength. Elena was being held down by the vampire Diego and Caroline looked to see Marcel. She stared at him shocked that he was here.

"It appears I have heard that my old friend and you have a little one of your own love," She hated that he called her that. She felt that right was only reserved to Klaus. She swallowed hearing the words that he just said. He knew about Henry. She glanced to Elena worried. She would not let Marcel touch a hair on her son. Caroline used her strength to get Marcel off her. He only smirked. "I am older than you deary which means that I am stronger." She glared at him.

"Well I'm angrier!" She head knocked him and kicked his leg making him stumble slightly giving her enough room to kick him in the chest and knock him into the wall. So hard that it left a dent in wall. Elena had knocked Diego down using her fighting style. Marcel had, had enough and grabbed the leg of the table and broke it off. He would make Klaus feel pain and he would not let this girl beat. Just as he was about to stake her a pain arose in his head. He screamed and dropped to his feet holding his head. Bonnie walked in with her hand raised.

"I think it's time Marcel that you get a taste of your own medicine." Bonnie said. She looked to the sink and it turned on the water poured out so fast that it was coming down on the floor and dripped on Marcel. Bonnie concentrated and let the fire erupt before it spread to Marcel. Marcel looked to see it coming and watched as the flames hit his legs. He screamed and tried to make it go out with his hands to no avail. Bonnie made it stronger and it began spreading to his entire body. Elena and Caroline watched Marcel burn away along with Diego who realized that he wasn't going to win and flashed out of the house. Marcel burned to solid ash.

Note: So there you go. I hate to say it but there is really only one more chapter really. And if you guys are interested I had already started on another story. I haven't posted it yet but it should be up there soon. I have the document. I am in between titles right now for it so it will either be called Beauty and the Hybrid or Light and the Dark. I am debating whether I should have Caroline human or not in this next story. I am bringing her to the originals show and Caroline doesn't know him. Yet. If I could have an opinion that would be great thanks. I am still not sure. As well as I have also updated the original drabbles. Klaroline. I took it from Stefan and Caroline. When Stefan doesn't remember anything but I have made it the opposite of Caroline doesn't remember anything. Be sure to check it out. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 44


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

"Mommy, why is Aunt Rebekah human and somehow related to dad who is a vampire? And why is he a hybrid?" Caroline turned to Henry who looked about five now. It had been a year and he looked five. Caroline smiled and looked at her son with genuine love in her eyes. She was sitting at the desk finishing up an essay for her journalism class.

"Well your aunt wanted to be human so she took the cure to have a human life and be with your Uncle Matt." Caroline began. It was true after a year Rebekah had finally gotten what she wanted. She and Matt were engaged and she was going to college. They were attending school in Tulane to remain close to the family.

"There is a cure for vampirism?" Henry asked. She shook her head. He talked so fluently for only being a year old and looking as if he were five.

"There was, and perhaps still is but unfortunately you could say that it has disappeared now. You could say." Caroline admitted. She hadn't seen or heard of Katherine in almost a year and a month. She wasn't sure if she would ever see the bitch ever again since she was human and would eventually die. "And Rebekah happened to be a vampire and despite that she is human she is still the sister of your father, uncle Elijah and uncle Kol."

"Uncle Kol was showing how to play baseball." Caroline raised an eyebrow. Kol actually was doing something normal.

"Really?"

"And how to use a bat to the advantage. He told me that he knocked Aunt Elena's ex boyfriend so bad that he was begging for mercy." Caroline sighed. She knew there was a catch.

"Remind me to tell your father not to leave you alone with your uncle." She said shaking her head once again. Henry stood and flashed over to her on the couch smiling happily before bouncing into her lap knocking her paper to the ground. "Henry," She scolded but couldn't help but laugh.

"What about dad?" She sighed and wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer. He definitely was Klaus's son. He seemed to have that cocky behavior a bit. But Caroline saw herself in him as well. Henry drank from blood bags like she did and didn't want to hurt her. He had only ever drank from a human one time because Kol had thought it would have been a good idea. Klaus drank from a human once in a while but he seemed to have stopped and respected Caroline's wishes especially when she made the point of him having a good influence on Henry.

"Your father is a hybrid because he was…born one." She heard the door open. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell him about Esther his grandmother really about how she had an affair with a werewolf. "I think that will be a story for another time when you are older." She said kissing his forehead and looked to Klaus and Elijah as they stepped through the doorway. Henry smiled to his father and flashed to him. Elijah looked at his nephew as he had raced over to his brother. Despite that Klaus really didn't like to show his feelings Elijah knew that his family had come back together again. And it was all thanks to this baby vampire as well as the son they had together. Caroline smiled to Klaus as she picked up her homework and placed it on the table. Klaus hugged his son and looked to Caroline.

"How did it go?" She asked. Klaus and Elijah knew what she was referring to. The vampires that had decided to go out on killing spree causing problems for other vampires as well as them to keep a low profile. Elijah turned to her.

"Well I think that Niklaus and I have taken care of the matter. I think they will think twice before causing trouble here." Elijah said.

"Who?" Henry asked. Klaus smirked at his son.

"Just some troublemakers nothing to worry about. But I had taken care of the matter as well as Elijah. We happened to- Caroline gave him a look and raised an eyebrow. She didn't want Klaus to get in gory detail about what had happened. "Elijah and I took care of the problem and people are safe." He said and Henry grinned. They heard the door open and knew had walked in.

"Yay! Uncle Kol is home. He said we could go play baseball." He flashed away to find his uncle.

"Henry," Caroline called before shaking her head as he was already gone. Elijah glanced at her. "I think I might dagger your brother if you don't." She said. Klaus shrugged knowing what she was talking about.

"I will make sure that Kol doesn't cause any problems." Elijah said before nodding and walking out after his nephew. Caroline and Klaus were left in the room alone. It had been year when Caroline had turned off her humanity for her mother's death. It had been a year since she had turned it back on and fell in love with Klaus. It had been a year since she had found out that she had been pregnant, a year since she had Henry, since Marcel's death and Klaus's claim back over the city. And it had been a year that Caroline had finally said yes to Klaus. She smiled to him.

"He is so much like you." She commented.

"But has the compassion and stubbornness of his mother." Klaus said walking over to her and bringing her into his arms. Still smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing them closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"You are a good father Niklaus Mikalson. And as I said before you are nothing like your father." She said.

"As you are a good mother. As I knew you would be." Caroline cupped her face with her left hand where a ring lie on her fourth finger with a simple elegant diamond that wrapped her finger in a silver circle. As well as she still had the bracelet that he had given her from the first time they had met when it was her birthday.

"I love you Klaus,"

"I love you too Caroline," They pressed their lips together in a romantic kiss that symbolized their love and affection for one another. For Klaus had been right when he said that he intended to be her last love. And that promise was kept for the rest of an eternity.

The End.

Note: So there you go I hope you enjoyed this story as this has also been updated and ended I have posted the first chapter for my new story. Caroline and Klaus have not met in the next story and meet in New Orleans. This time Caroline is going to be a part of the originals itself. I will also post the part 2 of the Klaroline drabble that has Caroline lose her memory. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 45


End file.
